DEPOIS DE TUDO
by patrycia194
Summary: Depois da batalha final Harry Potter enfrenta os desafios do amor. O que Harry Potter poderia fazer para ter Ginevra Wealey de volta?
1. Chapter 1

HARRY QUEBROU A VARINHA DE TODAS, A MAIS PODEROSA E MESMO ASSIM ALGO LHE DIZIA QUE NÃO CHEGARA AO FIM, EM SEU PEITO O CANSAÇO NÃO ERA MAIOR QUE A DOR DE TANTA DISTRUIÇÃO, ELE DARIA A VIDA POR TODOS QUE MORRERAM NA ESPERANÇA DE VER O MUNDO DA MAGIA LIVRE DO MAL ENTRETANDO ELE ESTAVA ALI, VIVO EM MEIO A TANTA DESTRUIÇÃO. COMO PODERIAM VE-LO COMO HEROI SE ELE SE VIA TÃO CULPADO A TUDO.

UMA SEMANA APÓS O OCORRIDO AQUELA SENSAÇÃO AINDA NÃO O ABANDONARÁ, VER A DOR DE TODOS OS WEASLEY PELA MORTE DE FRED.

SEUS AMIGOS NÃO O DEIXAVAM SOZINHO EMBORA ELE NÃO SABIA AO CERTO PARA ONDE IR OU QUE FAZER DAQUI EM DIANTE, VER SEU MELHOR AMIGO TRISTE PELA MORTE DO IRMÃO TAMBEM O MATOU MAS O QUE ELE NÃO CONSEGUIRIA SUPORTAR ERA VER A SOMBRA DA DOR E A DISTANCIA E INDIFERENÇA DA RUIVA QUE ELE NUNCA ESQUECER NÃO DA PESSOA CUJA LEMBRANÇA LHE DAVA ESPERANÇAS E FORÇA PARA CONTINUAR QUANDO TUDO PARECIA PERDIDO, ISSO ELE NÃO PODERIA SUPORTAR!


	2. Chapter 2

Gina chorava em silencio mas já tinha tomado sua decisão, se afastaria de Harry Potter e pensava assim ser o melhor, tanta dor em seu peito depois de tudo só lhe fez perceber o quanto lutou por um amor ser perspectivas, estava cansada de lutar por ele cansada de correr atrás dele de mostrar seu amor depois de tudo, desde que viu Harry Potter pela primeira vez e se apaixonou, e só agora não acreditava mais que esse amor fosse o suficiente, decidiu enterrar seu sentimento por mais forte e vivo que isso pudesse ser, por mais difícil e doloroso, ela iria tentar.

Fim de tarde e Gina estava em seu quarto, olhava pela janela distraidamente quando alguém bateu sutilmente

"_Entre!"- disse virando-se e Hermione entrou com seu bom humor que ultimamente carregava, não só por estar bem com Ronny mas pelo fim de tudo também, ela pode retomar seus pais e apoiava a todos como sempre

"_Oi Hermione"-

" _Não posso vê-la assim Gina"

"_ Do que esta falando?"-

"_ Porque tem evitado Harry, Gina?"- Gina virou-se em direção a ela só agora, ainda encarava a paisagem e negou o inegável.

"_Eu.. não tenho feito isso!"- disse nervosamente voltando a encarar o exterior da janela

"_Gina.. porque?.. sou sua amiga não!"- quando ela disse chamando assim a atenção de Gina- "_ Sente-se e me conte o porque?"- Hemione lhe falou em um tom de autoritário ela sabia dos sentimentos de Gina por isso não entendia seu afastamento e depois de duas semanas do ocorrido eles ainda não se falavam, Harry tentava mas ela sempre se afastava se ele entrava ela saia e por outra porta e isso se tornou evidente para todos na toca, ela estava preocupada com ambos

"_ Hermione eu ... não é nada estou agindo normalmente, é como deve ser"- disse sentando-se ao lado da amiga e falava com receios mas ao fim mostrou determinação mesmo entrelaçando as mãos sob as pernas.

"_ Que absurdo é esse, do que esta falando? Harry te ama!"

"_ Não Ama!- sua voz saiu dura e sobria-" _ Não ama e nunca vai amar, já me cansei Hermione, estou cansada"- falou triste e realmente exausta

"_ De Harry?"- perguntou suavemente ao perceber o humor da amiga.

"_ Não, de tudo Hermione, de tudo, estou cansada de mim"- Hemione não pode deixar de abraça-la

"_ Harry te ama Gina e ...

"_ Não ama, não ama,se amasse teria feito alguma coisa! E ele nunca fez nada, a não ser me deixar para trás

"_ Mas você não deixa, esta sempre se afastando, fugindo ..."

"_ Nada seria diferente, Harry nunca faria nada é o jeito dele você sabe melhor que eu e de nada adiantaria mesmo"-

"_ Se vocês conversarem ...

" _Não tem o que ser dito, será que não entendi, tenho sido idiota Hermione, estou cansada de tudo isso, tudo mudou, eu cansei, desisti"

"_ Voce pode mentir par sim mesma Givevra mas não para mim... deixe ele se explicar, depois de tudo o que ele passou Gina ...

"_ Exatamente, depois de tudo Hermione, não a mais nada, você não vê? Tenho sido uma idiota esse tempo todo, tornei as coisas fáceis demais e mesmo assim-"


	3. Chapter 3

Ela queria arrancar de seu peito aquele amor que a consumia por inteiro, nada fazia sentido sem ele, não sem Harry Potter, quando todos o deram como morto na batalha, Gina não pode acreditar e não sabia como seu ser permanecia em pé, sem ele estar vivo e ele estava, por isso seu pensamento de agora confortava e conformava-se com o fato de sabar que ele estava vivo e bem depois de tudo, lagrimas rolaram sem cessar de seus olhos enquanto a convicção crescia dentro de si, tinha que esquecer

"_ Gina!" – sua voz a surpreendeu, baixa como um lamento, até sua voz a fascinava como ela adorava aquela voz. Virou-se e encarou aqueles olhos ansiosos, mas se afastou entrando na toca em direção a seu quarto, Harry pensava que aquelas lagrimas ainda seriam por Fred e seu afastamento por ele ser o culpado de tudo aquilo, mas Hermione assegurou-lhe do contrario, certa vez em que ele mencionou ir embora

"_Embora Harry? Você não vai a lugar algum!- se alterou- "_ Nos que esta pensando? Ficara com seus amigos e ponto final!" – falou forçando- o a se sentar no sofá dos Weasley na presença de Rony que apoiava Hermione em tudo.

"_ Harry!"- Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado segurando uma de suas mãos- " _ Tenha paciência hum, de tempo ao tempo ok"-

"_ Mas Hermione eu ..." – tentou justificar-se mas não teve a oportunidade

"_ Já chega Harry, você não vai embora ou eu ficarei ofendido"- Rony não entendia seu melhor amigo, era para ele estar aliviada ele pensava, mas pelo contrario, ele via Harry inquieto e até triste e mesmo com a morte de seu irmão até ele sabia que precisavam seguir em frente. Realmente ele estava perdendo algo. "_ O que é, não esta se sentindo confortável aqui?"-

"_Não é isso é que eu realmente preciso..."

" _Ah Harry você não precisa de nada, e vai você fica! Não vai querer discutir com Hermione!"- Harry o olhou e sutilmente sorriu- "_ Serio, você realmente não vai querer desafiar Hermione!"

E eles ficaram na sala conversando amenidades mas nem por um momento a tentativa de seus amigos o fizeram parar de pensar na sua ruiva, Harry não sabia o que fazer, não queria forçá-la a conviver com ele, mas partir não seria uma solução, ele teria que fazer alguma coisa!

Ao entardecer após o jantar a toca era o puro silencio da noite e só havia duas pessoas que não dormiam. Gina desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha, não conseguia dormir, ela se serviu de um copo de água quando viu um vulto de alguém, sentado ao relento a porta dos fundos estava aberta, era Harry ela pode ver ao se aproximar da porta

"_Harry!"- suspirou preocupada com ele, sozinho e ao relento olhando perdido para o céu, triste, ele se virou ao sentir alguém o observando e a viu.

"_Gyna!"- levantou-se e seguiu até a ela – "_ Gyna eu ...

"_ Desculpe Harry, não quero atrapalhar!"- falou mais rápido que pode virando-se para sair, mas Harry se adiantou bloqueando sua passagem para as escadas.

"_ Gyna, espere" – a encarou tentando decifrar sua expressão antes de continuar- "_Por favor, porque me ignora? Minha presença lhe incomoda então..

"_NÃO, não Harry, você não incomoda aqui, é amigo do Rony e..."

"_ Não estou falando do Rony, estou falando de você!"- se aproximou tocando seus cabelos e ela se surpreendeu o que para ela seria um grande passo vindo de Harry

"_ Eu... eu sinto muito Harry, por tudo"- se olharam fixamente até o espaço entre eles, Harry se aproximou ainda mais, sua mão deslizou de seus cabelos para seu rosto.

"_ Eu também Gina, eu também..."- sua intenção a principio era apenas conversar com ela, queria tentar entender, se explicar, mas tão perto e sentindo seu cheiro doce, seus olhos tristes, Harry queria beija-la mais que qualquer coisa, quando se aproximou mais Gina se afastou saindo rapidamente

"_ Boa noite Harry!"- ele ouviu vendo a sua ruiva sair o deixando só novamente


	4. Chapter 4

Se o amor pudesse falar e disser o que fazer...

Harry a amava e isso o estava deixando inquieto, ele sabia que Gina foi e sempre será a pessoa que tocou verdadeiramente seu coração, mesmo que quisesse ele não poderia fugir disso, não poderia desistir disso porque seu coração não permitia. Por isso não podia se ver parado a essa situação, ele a queria seu lado, lembrar-se de seus olhos na noite anterior só o deixava ainda mais confuso, tinha receios em saber, ela não o queria mais. Mas depois de tudo que fez, ele havia jurado a si mesmo que faria de tudo para protegê-la, até mesmo perde-la, mas agora isso parecia-lhe um preço caro demais a pagar, porque ele queria sentir o alivio de Roni,o animo de Hermione e se sentir bem por tudo estar acabado mas sorrir ainda não estava tão fácil, ainda com as noticias de depredações.

Alguns dias se passaram em a reforma de Hogwarts foi anunciada no profeta diário, junto com ela outros proclames do ministério. Mas naquele dia a coruja chegou com outra uma carta não esperada.

Hermione pegou a cartas e entregou aos seus devidos nomes, todas vieram do mesmo destino.

Harry e Rony receberam sua aprovação no pedido para auror já estavam aceitos apesar de um breve tempo que deveriam passar no treinamento no ministério.

"_ Harry, a sua diz o mesmo?! – disse empolgado retirando a carta de Harry de suas mãos e lendo em comparativa- _ Vamos começar na semana que vem mesmo! Harry.. Harry?- estava atônito com a noticia, era o que queria mas no momento se deu conta de que se afastaria de Gina e distraído aos chamados de Rony sabendo que isso seria inevitável ouviu o que ela e Hermione diziam

"_ Estão me convidando para uma conferencia de estudos em Hogwarts, aparentemente uma setor de pesquisar no ministério.. interessante.

"_ Eles... estão dizendo que não preciso voltar a Hogwarts se não quiser, devido ao ocorrido e.. e me convidam para uma seletiva de jogadores para o time de quadribol.- disse pouco animada e por um instante Harry achou que ela poderia sentir o mesmo, que ela poderia ter pensado na distancia que causaria entre eles mas abandonou o pensamento ao ver que ela sequer o encarava.

"_ Mas e seus estudos Gina, como ficariam?"- sua mãe perguntou com certa preocupação, Moly prezava pelos estudos dos filhos.

"_ Eu aprendi muito na armada mãe, e eles mandaram um professor para me avaliar"

"_ Avaliar, mas avaliar para que Gina, aaa eu prefiro que você volte estudar e ..."- Harry ouvia tudo atentamente não queria ter de perde-la por um ano, ainda mais como estavam, isso era quase insuportável para ele

"_ Mãe eu não vou! eu não preciso! - disse simplesmente dobrando a carta e enquanto o fazia se sentia aliviada e ao mesmo tempo não sabia o porquê de tomar aquela decisão, pois desde o inicio pensou que a distancia a ajudaria a esquecer, ou tentar esquecer, suspirou como pensamento a decisão estava tomada, mas como esquecer a quem você nasceu para amar?

...

Gina seguia pelo jardim de flores mesmo o tempo estando tão nublado naquela tarde, e pensando, logo as coisas iriam mudar só não sabia como seguir em frente. Harry a via longe perdido em suas decisões, nunca foi de dado a pressões e sabia que nada aconteceria desse modo, mas precisava falar com ela.

"_ Você ainda não falou com ela não é?"- Hermione o surpreendeu a observando da janela, ela somente fez um gesto negando

"_ Ah Harry, você vai resolver isso, você vai ver, olha só Gina não vai para Hogwarts, eu achei isso um grande avanço! – "- ela o abraçou tentando dar-lhe algum apoio- _ Vamos Harry, seja otimista!

"_ Vamos Mione"- Roni entrou os vendo abraçados mas nada disse e tão pouco perguntou o porque, realmente ele havia mudado

"_ Vamos, ao beco Harry, vai ficar bem?-

"_ Claro, vão!"- Hermione o abraçou novamente antes de sair e disse-lhe – "_ Fale com ela Harry"-

...

Um pouco depois ele a viu voltando com seus cabelos batendo ao vento

"_ Gina, preciso falar com você"- ela entrou passando rápido querendo seguir para seu quarto

"_ Ah Harry, fico muito feliz por você, logo pela... pela noticia!"

"_ Não é sobre isso que quero falar"

_ Ó Harry eu.. . estou muito cansada e ..-

"_ Gina, olha para mim"- inquiriu segurando em seu braço a impedindo se afasta e fugisse como vinha fazendo-

"_Harry"-

"_ Diz que não gosta de mim e eu vou embora, diga!"- pediu a encarando.

"_Eu .. eu não, não posso"-

"_Você não quer dizer"- aproximou o rosto ao dela olhando em seus olhos – "_ Eu te amo!"- sussurrou e buscou seus lábios quando ela se afastou de súbito

"_ Não, não Harry, não ama!" - seu coração batia rápido e sentiu que teve de usar forças para se afastar dele correu antes que não pudesse controlar o que sentia, fechou a porta de seu quarto encostando-se a porta e grossas lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry estava disposto a se arriscar, ele não tinha mais  
nada a perder, pensou, até que ponto um homem pode chegar para alcançar um  
pouco de felicidade, não queria de forma alguma agir sobre ingratidão com os Weasley mas precisava ir embora, não  
seria fácil, Hermione e Roni nãoo entenderiam então decidirá dar a noticia e ir  
embora assim que possível fosse.

Quem sabe assim ela sentiria sua falta,  
Gina o deixava atormentado com sua indiferença e apesar de querer estar ao seu  
lado ela sabia mais o que fazer, não iria desistir mas não queria se impor a  
ela. Ele iria para sua casa, compraria  
uma ou ficaria na casa que era de seu tio.

_ Mas Harry para onde vai?-

_ Hermione quando eu souber te  
digo mas preciso ir

_ Mas Harry

_ Preciso da sua ajuda, seu que  
Roni vai criar um grande caso com isso então..

_ A você pensou que eu não  
criaria?- disse nervosa e preocupada com ele estavam no jardim dos Wisley o  
vento soprava forte e andavam conversando sobre o verde que precisava ser  
aparado. - _ Quer ficar sozinho é isso? E Gina? Vai dizer que...

_ Nem poderia Hermione, não  
conseguiria desistir dela mesmo que fosse o certo a fazer mas não quero me  
impor será melhor assim

_ E como você sabe Potter? Seu  
erro é que nunca se impôs esse é seu erro Harry, principalmente sobre Gina!-  
revoltada por sua atitude esbravejou mas ao vê-lo suspirar ponderou e preferiu  
apoia-lo Harry já havia sofrido demais tudo o que ela queria era ver seu amigo  
feliz.

_ Só quero sua felicidade, sabe  
disso não sabe?- ele acenou afirmando –o parou com a mão em seu ombro _ Tudo já  
passou Harry não queremos que se sinto sozinho porque você não esta – olharam  
para o horizonte nebuloso e se abraçaram ao vento

_ O que esta acontecendo aqui?-  
Roni gritou ao longe ao avista-los e  
logo estava com eles- _ O que houve Harry ?- perguntou calmo e abraçou Hermione  
por trás como se sua felicidade fosse a de todos ela sorriu para ele quando a  
cumprimentou com um beijo lascivo em seu rosto

...

Não concordavam mas assentiram sem intervir  
Roni pensou que seus pais em especial sua mãe o impedisse mas ela não o fez  
apesar do abraço quase sufocante que deu em Harry ela o deixou partir

_Tudo bem Harry mai s você ficara  
até amanhã sim farei um jantar magnífico amanha e só depois poderá ir. –  
Senhora Weasley disse ainda o sufocando com seu abraço caloroso _ Harry volte  
logo querido sabe que aqui também é sua casa querido e não demore a voltar, só  
estou permitindo que vá porque tão logo você e Roniquinho vão começar treino de  
aurores, mas qualquer coisa que precisar.

_ Sim tudo bem, muito obrigado!-  
ele disse quase emocionado com seu gesto maternal, aquilo ao mesmo tempo em que lhe aquecia a alma


	6. Chapter 6

Harry fechava seu baú enquanto Roni andava de um lado para o outro, insatisfeito com a partida com amigo estavam em seu quarto e mesmo sabendo que o veria daqui a uma semana.

_ Rony pare de andar assim vai furar o chão- Harry tentou sorrir ao dizer

_ Você não me engana Harry, sei que não esta bem, e o que vai fazer durante esse tempo?

_ Ainda não sei só preciso desse tempo ok-

_ Humm- Roni suspirou sem palavras apoiaria seu amigo embora não concordara- _ se você vai mesmo não deixe de mandar noticias ok?

_ Claro nos falamos- Harry colocou a mão em seu ombro

_ E logo estaremos no treinamento certo!-

_ Certo agora preciso ir- disse com certa urgência e seu tom diminuiu a mesma medida que seu animo ao pensar no jantar da senhora Wesley, Gina sequer ousou olhar para ele.

Para Harry ela era indiferente mas Gina tentava comer com dificuldade sentia raiva de si mesma,porque era tão difícil não se importar com isso, afinal ele já si fora outra vez e deveria ela esperava que isso mudasse, ele nunca ficaria e tão pouco por ela, durante todo o jantar ela tentava convencer-se de que era melhor assim.

_ Harry!- Hermione entrou e o abraçou como se não o visse a dias, mas o fato era que não o veria a dias e isso a preocupava, pelo menos agora ele estaria por perto – Já vai? Porque não espera até amanhã-

_ E que diferença faria? – Harry sorriu sobre seu protesto –

_ Mande noticias assim que possível- ela arrumava as roupas de Harry enquanto dizia- _ Se cuida.

_ Ok não é como se fosse para o outro lado do mundo- brincou ao dizer iria desaparatar quando estivesse no jardim.

Desceu as escadas e Jorge apareceu ajudando-o com o baú. Estava escuro mas ele partiria assim mesmo, precisava de um tempo para si e realmente não sabia o que pensar, como seguir

_ Harry, você esqueceu uma blusa lá dentro!- Hermione disse insinuando ao ver Gina na janela da sala observando-os já era tarde e ela havia se retirado logo após o jantar todos já haviam se despedido.

_ Roni iria se adiantar mais Hermione o segurou sutilmente

_ Vá buscar Harry!- insistiu também para que ele entendesse. Confuso olhou para casa e a viu na janela. Já estava tudo escuro somente uma luz, sobre a estante iluminava o local ele entrou e passando pela cozinha encontrou no corredor quando a viu de costas

_ Gina- ela o encarou e como sempre não precisavam de palavras, ele se aproximou lentamente mais com um leve aceno ela se virou ele não poderia deixa-la ir

_ Ginevra!- disse com intensidade fazendo-a para onde estava - _ Não irá ao menos despedir -se ?

_ Já nos despedimos todos no jantar- Gina não acreditava que ele ainda a fazia passar por isso, despedir-se novamente? – tentou se afastar novamente virou - se em direção as escadas quando ele a surpreendeu, Harry a empurrou contra parede, prevendo seus próprios movimentos para nao ser rude mais decidido a beijou sentiu por instante que retribuirá mais logo ela se afastou ofegante.

_Harry!- tentou argumentar mais ele beijou-a novamente impedindo a continuar-

_ Diga que não gosta de mim, diga que não se importa! – suas mãos tomaram seus braços e a fitou com intensidade Gina não disse nada concentrada seu cheiro, em sua presença que insistia em atormenta-la - _ Não importa!- sua voz batia suave em seu rosto, tão perto. - _ Nunca desisti de nós – beijou-a no rosto e sua mão queria tocar-lhe os cabelos ruivos mais controlou -se, manteve o pensamento de que o esperavam no jardim- _ E não estou desistindo agora, até logo- beijou-a novamente, lábios intensos mostrando a veracidade de suas palavras afastou-se depressa sem deixar tempo a respostas.

gente por favor comenta :( 


	7. Chapter 7

Uma semana se passou desde que Harry se foi, adiaram o inicio do curso Gina não sabia por qual motivo mais depois seriam meses sem se ver, mas o que ele queria que ela pensasse? Gina estava confusa, ele a beijou e sem tempo para conversarem, logo depois do que disse.

"Não estou desistindo agora" foram suas palavras e palavras que não saiam de sua cabeça, ela não conseguia parar de pensar.

Rony e Hermione estavam bem apesar da distancia que enfrentariam estavam animados com vários planos.

Harry comunicou-se com Roni e Hermione mas decidiu manter distancia, comprou uma casa no centro e tentou aos poucos entender o que tinha, o quanto tinha e quais seriam seus planos par ao futuro, uma coisa era certa, Gina estaria nele. Primeiro teria que manter uma profissão e ai sim seria digno propor-lhe compromisso.

Duas semanas e estavam de partida senhora Weasley pediu a Roni que mandasse, sem aceitação de recusa que Harry comparecesse para jantar dia antes que partissem.

Hermione estava radiante com a possibilidade de trabalhar na área de pesquisas do ministério e convidou Gina para comprarem livros no beco diagonal.

Gina também sentia -se concentrada em seus afazeres mas nada que a fizesse esquecer daquele beijo e de como seria o que deveria fazer ao revê-lo, e quando o veria? Todas essas perguntas lhe atormentavam mais não hoje, não poderia permitir-se devanear, um professor de Hogwarts viria a toca para fazer uma avaliação, sabia que se sairia bem porem de qualquer forma era sua opção ficar ou partir para mais um ano no colégio.

_ Gi..Gina? Mione chamou ao vê-la distraída

_ Sim!-

_ vamos voltar, você vai querer comprar mais alguma coisa?

Perguntou não precisaram de mais nada e retornaram a Toca Weasley.

Após vários testes práticos no jardim, alguns escritos também sua aprovação foi unanime, o professor parabenizou-a e a seus pais deixando livre sua decisão de voltar a e sua resposta em dois dias.

_ Roni querido você avisou a Harry para vir jantar conosco, já era para estar aqui não- senhora Weasley agitada com seu avental já terminava os preparativos - _ Gina querida venha me ajudar com os pratos-

_ Harry!- Hermione disse ao vê-lo através da janela, senhora Weasley abriu o recebendo

_ Harry Potter!- começou em tom de repreensão como faz com todos os seus filhos mas o abraçando ao mesmo tempo- _ Como ousa ficar tanto tempo sem nos ver!- reclamou- _ Mas esta tudo bem? Hum? Esta tudo pronto, precisa de alguma coisa, partirão logo e prefiro que fique aqui mas...

_ Estou bem muito obrigado!- adorava seu lado materno e sentia-se bem com seu gesto mas sua esperava ver alguém em especial.

Gina ouvia tudo da cozinha e seu coração perdeu uma batida somente em ouvir sua voz, se chutou mentalmente, já não era mais uma criança, porem não poderia negar o amava.

Almoçaram todos muito felizes e contentes dessa vez encararam-se como se o silencio e apenas a presença um do outro já os acalentasse.

...

Tudo bem agora vão descansar vão, bem cedo partirão, vamos subam!- Molly disse e a casa ficou silenciosa era noite e todos que conversaram na sala subiram para seus quartos, Harry foi para o quarto de Roni.

Como algo combinado mais nada anormal, Harry não pode dormir desceu e observava a lua deixando a brisa entrar pela janela sala sem saber por quanto tempo estava ali estava sendo observado.

Gina não sabia ao verto o que fazer mas seguiu seus instintos, revirando na cama decidiu levantar-se e descendo ela o viu e parou o observando ele estava lindo de costas . Ele sentiu sua presença e virou-se assim que se viram havia tanto a falar, mas não disseram nada apenas sei beijaram.

_ Gina!- disse após algum tempo- _ Você vai me esperar?- disse com receios

_ Eu sempre te esperei Harry!- disse o beijando –o estava adorando curtir o momento a seu lado

_ Hum, isso quer dizer que vai esperar?-

_ Harrry!- sorriu repreendendo e ele a beijou, beijos a todo o momento, conversavam e se beijavam, uma palavra e um beijo, uma frase e um beijo, um olhar era a troca de um beijo, Harry estava se sentindo feliz, leve como a muito não se sentia porem incomodando, não gostaria de desrespeitar a hospitalidade do senhor e da senhora Weasley.

Por favor, please, comentem :( postei três capítulos somente hoje! bjs


	8. Chapter 8

Dois mês, dois mês que Harry se foi, quase não podiam se comunicar durante o treinamento prometerá conseguiu comunicar-se uma carta por mês era o possível.

_Querida Gina, estou como mais saudades do que poderia dizer em palavras. Como você está? Espero que esteja bem, Roni contou-me que decidiu não ir para Hogwarts e confesso que por mais egoísta que possa ser gostei da noticia, ansioso para revê-la. HP_

Ela sorriu ao ler suas palavras, infelizmente não poderia respondê-lo, eles não poderiam receber correspondências. Naquela noite falaram sobre tantas coisas mais não discutiram seus planos para o futuro. Mais um mês e outro telegrama...

G_ina, espero em breve vê-la, o curso nos concedeu uma pausa de um dia. Saudades! HP_

"Mas ele não disse o dia" pensou ao guardar o papel, Mione deveria saber, Roni sempre diz tudo.

"_ Não Gina, Roni não disse quando será esse dia". –Hermione estava feliz pelos dois embora não entendesse a situação para os dois funcionava dessa maneira.

O treinamento para curso era realmente intensivo, mas naquele dia partiriam para casa, pelo menos assim Roni pensava. Harry mais queria vê-la, seria apenas um dia de descanso, mas ele pensava em fazer valer a pena.

...

Era noite quando ele chegou, Rony entrou deixando ouvindo os gritos de surpresa de sua mãe ela o abraçou feliz em vê-lo e todos seus irmãos estavam na sala, haviam acabado de jantar, Hermione o abraçou e o que surpreendeu a todos ele a beijou sem constrangimento algum sem se importar com todos os presentes. Já namoravam desde que acabaram suas brigas mas abertamente só agora se resolveram, Rony fora visitar os pais de Hermione assim que ela retirou o feitiço sobre eles. Gina levantou-se assim que seu irmão entrou mas ele entrou sozinhos sem reação para perguntar, observou todos durante intermináveis minutos e pensou porque ele não chegava.

"Onde está Harry?"- Hermione perguntou ainda em seus braços

"Aonde está o Harry, Roniquinho? – sua mãe disse fazendo Hermione sorrir o que o contrariou

"Harry disse que deveria fazer algo e que não viria comigo mamãe mais amanhã ele apareci, vamos voltar juntos para treino."

Gina ouviu sem poder acreditar tentou não demonstrar seu desapontamento sorriu fracamente "_ Bem vindo Rony"- disse e se retirou deixando todos fazendo-lhe perguntas todos ao mesmo tempo.

A noite era fria o tempo nebulosa, Harry foi até seu cofre em Gringotes, que fora restaurado após sua destruição e a fulga do dragão quando o trio de ouro fora invadiu para buscar a Taça de Belga, algo que nunca seria esquecido pelos duendes mas ele era respeitado por todos depois da morte de Voldemort e sabe-se Merlin o porque sua herança multiplicará embora isso não o importava tanto

" O que vai ser senhor Potter?"- o duende que o atendera nada simpático característica de sua espécie porem prestativo acionava portas pesadas

Harry trocou alguns galeões por joias e um anel que era de sua mãe ele pegou, já saberia o que fazer.

"Gostaria de visitar o cofre 711 senhor Potter?"- duende o perguntou

"_ Não obrigado!"- disse vendo o fechar as portas, desde a morte Sirius ele sabia que os duendes ordenariam os cofres sem os unirem, uma carta de seu tio foi-lhe entregue sobre todos seus bens destinados a ele, mas ele não queria saber.

Harry foi para casa exausto tomou um banho quente deitou-se e adormeceu rapidamente embora sua ansiedade ao pedido, e estava muito cansado mais tudo valia a pena, era o que escolherá fazer.

Gina estava magoada mais culpava a si mesma quem lhe disse para ter expectativas, deveria ter seguido seus instintos, deveria ter si afastado o quanto podia mas não tinha que ser burra. Socou o travesseiro, inconformada por não conseguir dormir, talvez se dormisse não se sentiria uma completa idiota.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry tão pouco tomou seu desjejum aquela manhã restabelecido por um sono que a tempo precisava acordou bem disposto mas sua ansiedade não diminuirá como acreditava que aconteceria. Seguiu para a Toca, ansioso para revê-la.

Quando chegou todos o receberam felizes e o receberam com entusiasmo, menos uma pessoa, a pessoa que ele procurava.

"Hermione onde esta Gina?"- perguntou sutilmente apenas a ela enquanto todos conversavam distraidamente.

"Foi visitar Luna, Harry, não sei mas ela saiu chateada, não queria demonstrar mais eu percebi"- a noticia o desanimou mas não o deixou menos encorajado, só temia que ela não voltasse antes do fim do dia.

...

"Gina qual o problema? Se você gosta do Harry não á o que possa ser complicado, minha mãe já dizia, _deixe que as coisas boas acontecerem a você_, _você não precisa se preocupar, o que é seu sempre volta para você_ – a menina sorriu transmitindo a paz que sempre tivera em sua voz.

" Ah Luna"- Gina não sabia no que pensar, ela queria fugir desde que tudo acabou, depois de tudo não queria reviver o sentimento que teve ao vê-lo ferido

" Mas uma garota como você sabe o que quer não é você nunca deixaria de viver nada por medo!"- Luna disse distraidamente como se não houvesse intenção de persuadi-la mas era mais atenta do que demonstrava, ela realmente desejava a felicidade de sua amiga- "Agora vamos ao chá sim, depois quero saber de tudo, já que não voltara para Hogworts o que fará?"

Quando voltou para casa Gina estava mais animada e confiante entrou e todos estavam na sala seu olhar fixou-se na pessoa em que sentia uma terrível saudade, Harry levantou-se assim que ela entrou, Gina sorriu com seu impulso mas logo fechou-se novamente, lembrou-se de estar chateada. Por que ele não apareceu antes? Mesmo curiosa por saber quando chegou e porque não viera com Rony, não perguntaria.

"Boa noite a todos!" disse e iria se retirar quando ele a chamou

" Gina, quero falar com você "-

" Ah Harry eu .. talvez mais tarde vou..."

" Gina não queria que fosse assim mas você não me deixa outra escolha" - intrigada com seu tom repentino virou-se e todos os olhavam com atenção.

" Sei que esta chateada mas... na verdade não sei porque está chateada!"- disse o que fez todos sorrirem menos a própria Gina que ainda continuava impassível mas esperando sua continuação

" E quem sabe Harry, Gina esta sempre nervosa"-Rony disse e sorriram ainda mais os irmãos Wesley ali presentes, Persy, George e Carlinhos o que a enfureceu, quando virou-se para sair novamente, Harry entrou em seu caminho a impedindo.

" Infelizmente não temos muito tempo mas queria fazer logo e mesmo não sabendo a resposta preciso dela agora, Gina...-

" Diga logo Harry, e porque não veio ontem?" - perguntou no impulso havia decido não fazê-lo

" Eu fui buscar isso"- disse retirando uma caixinha do bolso e a abriu mostrando-lhe um lindo anel brilhante- " Gina, você aceita ser a minha namorada?"

" Harry!surpresa não disse nada por alguns segundos o que o fez ansioso a expectativa, Gina o abraçou e respondeu em seu ouvido

" Sim Harry sim" - ele sorriu com a ruiva em seus braços, pegou o anel e colocou em seu dedo em seguida beijando sua mão e por instantes se esqueceram que todos os observavam até o momento.

"_ Para namorar minha irmã somente com supervisão Potter"- Percy mesmo estando clara sua tranquilidade sobre o assunto brincou insinuando autoridade e olhando para as mãos de ambos que agora estavam juntas "

"_ Senhor Weasley lhe garanto que minhas intenções são as mais serias possíveis – disse e Molly o abraçou com lagrimas nos olhos e a partir daí todos conversaram animados"

"_ Ora Potter você já é da família"- disse senhor Weasley e Harry sentiu-se aliviado

Então era isso Harry havia lhe feito uma surpresa e mais feliz Gina não poderia estar, o que ela queria agora era estar a sós com Harry o que não iria acontecer e sua expressão caiu ao perceber isso, sua mãe servirá bebidas e de longe se olharam, Harry falava com seus irmãos do outro lada da sala, Persy e George e Rony falavam sobre algo enquanto ele tentava se concentrar no dialogo.

" Não se preocupe Gina você está namorando agora! – Hermione disse com grande empolgação ao observar os olhares trocados e sorriu- "_Até que enfim Gina, acredito que Harry queria fazer isso a muito tempo mas você não ajudou muito- "

...

"_Gina!"- Harry disse repreendendo porem satisfeito com sua atitude, Gina sentou-se em seu colo o surpreendendo, estava sozinho na sala e ainda podia ouvir seus irmãos na casa exceto Rony que saiu no jardim com Herminone. A garota apenas sorriu se acomodando em seu colo

" _ Gostou do anel? " perguntou tentando controlar-se, o cheiro da moça o deixava com poucas possibilidades de raciocínio- "_Era de minha mãe"

"_Humm eu adorei Harry, vou cuidar muito bem dele!"- disse o abraçando e seus cabelos caíram contra seu ombro fazendo-o a abraça-la em resposta inalando seu perfume.

"_ Já estou com saudades!" – Harry disse sussurrando e Gina segurou seu rosto beijando seus lábios em seguida, Harry estava sentindo calor demais e involuntária mente suas mãos apertaram-lhe a cintura curva e atraente, Gina suspirou em resposta o incentivando com os lábios, a ruiva ainda o faria perder o juízo, com as mão em sua nuca invadiu sua boca sentindo sua língua ansiosa respondeu o beijo mais ardente, buscando o sabor um no outro e o desejo de sentir, mutuo os invadiu e apenas por necessidade de ar se distanciaram Gina gemeu ao sentir beijos em seu queixo, seu pescoço e com esforço Gina afastou-se ao ouvir um barulho que Harry não havia percebido ainda, quando viu Jorge parado na entrada ele sorriu e saiu deixando-o completamente constrangido.

...

"_ Quanto tempo?"- Gina perguntou, observavam a lua sentados no jardim estava apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro e Harry afagava seu cabelos

"_ Alguns meses!"- disse a curtiram mais algum tempo juntos antes de entrarem, partiria pela manhã.


	10. Chapter 10

Cinco meses se passaram após o treinamento e Harry e Rony e nesse tempo a falta de comunicação fora total, Hermione já trabalhava no Mistério de magia e Gina começará a jogar profissionalmente em um famoso time de quadribol.

Harry já havia visto algo nos jornais e estava feliz por ela. Quando voltaram a se ver a saudade que o consumiam aqueceu o ambiente e seus olhos fixos mantinham se presos um ao outro, assim que Harry saiu da concentração de treinamento havia seguido para o campo onde ela estava, tinha visto nos jornais, a questão era que Gina nunca tinha noticias dele não sabia como estava ou quando voltaria. E lá estava ele, sorriu ao vê-la depois de tanto tempo.

Sozinha no campo o tempo estava nebuloso, pensava em sua vida e em como tudo mudará em tão pouco tempo, quando virou-se e estava-la, sorrindo para ela

Surpresa Gina o observou por alguns segundos, ele estava mais lindo do que antes, seu corpo estava másculo mais forte, Harry levantou as sobrancelhas ainda sorrindo a incentivando.

_ Harry!- ela sussurrou ainda em surpresa, ele caminhou até seu encontro, Gina soltou a vassoura que ainda segura e correu o abraçando sorriram juntos e ao passar ao o deslumbre percebeu que estava horrível pensou tanto em como seria revê-lo e agora estava essa situação, afastou-se em súbito Harry não entendeu sua reação.

_ O que houve?

_ Voce esta lindo e eu.. estou horrível!- disse afastando-se mas ele não lhe deu chances de ir muito longe, a capturou envolvendo-lhe a cintura.

_ Você jamais conseguiria ficar horrível!- sorriu e com a outra mão tocou-lhe os cabelos que morrera de saudades.

_ Espera!- ela se afastou novamente e inconformado, protestou.

_ Gina!- surpreso exclamou ao ver a ruiva retirar a blusa ficando apenas de sutiã, fixou o olhar em seu corpo esguio e ela sorriu provocante, se aproximou o abraçando, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com seus braços.

_ Agora estamos quites-disse triunfante e para ela estavam mesmo uma vez que conseguira chamar sua atenção da maneira que queria e elhe provocar exatamente o que sentira quando o viu.

_ Não sei como, eu estou vestido e...

Foi interrompido, por seus lábios. Gina o beijou silenciando o e como sentira falta de seu beijo, se beijaram despreocupados enquanto a prensava em seu corpo possessivamente.

_ Esta frio aqui sabia?- terminando o beijo com selinhos desceu mordendo-lhe o queixo e a ruiva o beijou novamente os lábios, se não parassem certamente perderiam o controle e Harry sabia disse, pelo menos enquanto á tinha despida em seus braços.

_ Você esta me aquecendo muito bem Harry- disse enquanto o e isso soou em seu ouvido, Harry olhou para os lados, somente agora preocupando-se com isso embora realmente não tenha visto ninguém desde que chegara.

_ Não tem ninguém Harry!- disse beijando seu rosto serio em preocupação

_ Ainda assim- retirou seu casaco e colocou em seus ombros puxando-a para si o que a fez sorrir em satisfação e beijar-lhe os lábios novamente.

O que mal sabiam era que estavam sendo fotografados, um jornalista que cobria ao jogo ficou a espreita e quando viu Harry Potter chegar, escondeu-se ao longe.

_ Senti sua falta... acabou?- disse o abraçando, e referindo-se a seu curso.

_ Sim acabou.- disse e ela suspirou em seus braços

...

_ Então quer dizer que minha namorada é uma famosa jogadora agora- Harry disse orgulhoso enquanto se aproximavam da Toca.

Gina sorriu, embora não o fosse novidade acompanhara seu sucesso pelos jornais, ainda assim não haviam falado sobre o assunto, Harry a parabenizou.

Quando chegaram foram recebidos por Senhora Weasley que o abraçou calorosamente, Roni já estava em casa com Hermione.

Jantaram e sem protesto Harry ficou naquela noite.

Na manhã seguinte todos tomavam café da manhã, felizes e animados antes de alguns irem cumprir suas atividades diárias, quando a coruja trouxe os jornais o primeiro a pegar um exemplar foi Artur engasgou com a bebida ao ver a foto e o anúncio de primeira pagina.

_Harry Potter está de volta e nos braços de sua namorada, Ginevra Weasley, no campo de quadribol onde ela acabará de se apresentar. Em uma cena quente para um clima tão frio!_

A foto movia-se exatamente no momento em que Gina apenas de sutiã o abraçava e se beijavam ardentemente.

_ Ginaa! – Roni gritou ao ver a imagem assim que pegou o jornal de seu pai

-

muito obrigada a quem leu e como sempre "vale lembrar não se esqueça de comentar" rsrs até rimou rsr  
bjs e até o proximo ... :)


	11. Chapter 11

_O QUE É ISSO?- Roni gritou e mesmo surpreso Harry pegou o jornal e quando viu jogo-o encima da mesa, furioso estava mais nervoso do que constrangido mais pelo simples motivo que isso ainda não lhe ocorrerá.

Gina o viu e todos os que estavam ali presentes, Jorge sorriu enquanto seus outros irmãos sérios ficaram, Jorge havia retomando seu humor aos poucos embora a perda de Fred sempre seria dolorosa para ele em especial, mas todos o apoiavam na mesma dor e concordavam e lembrar sempre de sua alegria, seu humor contagiante. Para Jorge ter Harry por perto o ajudava muito, conversaram muito e ele sabia o que era perder pessoas importantes.

_ Eles não podem fazer isso, serão processados!- Harry disse serio, firme, decidido, o que deixou ainda mais lindo e atraente aos olhos de Gina que sorriu sutilmente.

Sentados no sofá Harry ao lado de Gina segurava suas mãos, ainda furioso mais preocupado daria um jeito na situação e mal percebia que Gina não se importava, ela tocou-lhe o rosto quando de súbito se afastou com um espirro forte ..gripe...Harry a amparou enquanto ela dizia não ser nada.

_ Veja só o que ganhou Gina!vou preparar uma poção da cura !-

_ Ahhh mamãe até você, isso não foi nada- disse aninhando-se ao peito de Harry que a recebeu alisando seus cabelos.

_ Senhora Weasley eu...

_ Ora deixe disseo Harry não foi sua culpa!- adiantou-se a dizer antes que se desculpasse a tanto e saiu para cozinha.

_ Você vai ficar bem -Harry disse a abraçando

_ Eu já estou bem Harry, melhor do que poderia estar- fechou os olhos enquanto beijava-lhe o rosto.

...

Meses se passaram e estavam mais felizes do que nunca Gina fazia sucesso e Harry com sua já popularidade seus nomes não saiam do jornal de fofocas o que o deixava irritado, nunca gostou de ser a atração e em sua profissão a fama não lhe a agradava.

Em uma dia de outono Harry pediu Gina em casamento estava chuvoso mas isso não importava, Gina sorriu ficou radiante pois tanto como Harry não queria esperar mais, compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento, queriam se ver todos os dias, acordar juntos e abraçados, terem uma vida juntos, uma família e inspirado nesse desejo foi seu pedido, todos brindaram e Molly ficou radiante com a noticia pensando proclamando os preparativos.

_ Ahhh Artur que beleza, precisamos organizar tudo, não é todo dia que se casa a única filha!- tudo acontecia muito rápido devido a euforia mas Harry percebeu a intenção de Senhora Weasley e mesmo sentindo-se incomodado com isso ele precisava falar

_ Gi.. posso falar com você um minuto!- disse em seu ouvido e saíram sem serem percebidos sentaram-se ao longe do que tornou-se uma festa ao olhos de todos no jardim aos fundas da casa.

Quando se aproximaram Gina o beijou e isso durou mais do que ele planejara, quando estava com ela parecia não controlar-se e quando percebeu estava deitado sobre a ruiva suas bocas não se desgrudavam sequer um momento e ela o abraçava com ardor, seus lábios desceram para seu pescoço e beijou-o quando tentou afastar-se ela o reteve em seus braços.

_ Gina.. precisamos conversar!- disse sussurrando

_ Diga..- disse com a mesma dificuldade mas ainda prendendo-o em seus braços

_ Gina- Harry protestou e sentou-se a levando consigo ela suspirou em protesto mas se ajeitou em seus braços, e de olhos fechados o abraçou , alguns segundos permaneceu calado o que a fez sorrir sutilmente e incentiva-lo

_ Fala Harry- sorriu aconchegando-se me seu peito

_ É sobre o casamento- disse e ela o encarou

_ E o que tem?- apreensiva perguntou, Harry sorriu tocando-lhe o rosto preocupado

_ Bem, Gi eu... eu não gostaria de nada que chamasse tanto a atenção entendi, e ...

_ E mamãe já esta pensando na ultima sensação na historia dos bruxos- sorriu ao dizer- Ah Hrry não se preocupe vou cuidar dos impulsos da Senhora Weasley afinal o casamento é nosso não.

_ É por isso que eu te amo – disse sorrindo e a beijou os lábios, Gina o conhecia muito bem, as vezes mais do que ele mesmo e isso o deixava tranquilo

_ Humm so por isso?- disse entre beijos

_ Não somente por isso – sorriu e beijaram-se como se o mundo ao redor não existisse

_ Humm mais alguma coisa Senhor Potter? Pertende escolher as toalhas e pratos?- sorriu com a brincandeira

_ Óh por Merlin não- ele disse simulando horror e sorriram juntos, o que de fato era verdade, Harry como todo o noivo não queria saber de por menores, somente queria casar-se e fim.

_ Só mais uma coisa Gi, - colocou sua expressão seria novamente como se não houvesse contra argumentos- _

_ Diga!

_ Não quero que seu pai gaste um galeão sequer , isso..

_ Mas Harry isso..

_ Gina não quero que isso sea um problema-

_ Ah sinto lhe informar mas isso será sim um problema Harry, papai não vai deixar que você ...

_ E você não vai me ajudar com isso não é?- disse percebendo a intenção da ruiva, Gina também não concordava com isso.

_ Não dessa vez amor- disse e ele colocou sua expressão de descontente o que a fez sorrir e abraça-lo - _ Sinto muito por isso!- Harry teria que ter uma conversa com Artur e não pretendia abrir mão disso.

...

Harry estava trabalhando agora como auror e suas ausências infelizmente era constante, Gina preocupava-se, porém com os horários dos jogos não poderia protestar, mas tudo logo mudaria, logo estariam casados. Pensou enquanto deitava-se naquela noite, quando viu uma coruja bater as assas ante sua janela... a coruja de Harry, levantou-se e abrindo para q ela entrasse e pegou papel que apenas dizia "eu te amo" Gina sorriu ao lê-lo.


	12. Chapter 12

inte dias para o casamento, Harry iria viajar a trabalho por uma semana, levará Gina para conhecer a casa que comprara embora tinha varias outras e se ela quisesse compraria a que lhe agradasse mas Gina adorou-a assim que a viu, só mudaria a decoração. Estavam na toca Harry havia ido despedir-se antes de partir entrou receoso, chamou e ninguém respondeu, entrou e subindo as escadas a encontrou deitada em sua cama ressonando tranquilamente, a imagem o despertou observando sua beleza, sentou-se ao seu lado e com as pontas dos dedos tocou suas costas nuas seguindo por toda sua extensão, não pretendia acorda-la, apenas a observava e como suas ações pareciam brigar com o bom senso aproximou-se inclinado e sentiu seu cheiro, usava somente roupa intima, pensou em deixar um bilhete mas decidiu acorda-la não iria correr o risco de levar uma bronca por não despedir –se.

_ Gina- disse seu nome ao ouvido, quase inaudível, viu-a remexer-se lentamente mas não acordou

_ Harry.. Harry!- ouviu, ela dizer ainda em sono, sorriu, era tentador deixa-la dormir mas havia decidido , porem quando foi chama-la novamente a ruiva virou-se por completo e abriu seus olhos, Harry ficou parado por alguns segundos ao ver seu corpo de frente, ela sorriu ao ver seu seus olhos a percorrer todo seu corpo

_ Harry!- jogou-se em seus braços não se importando com sua condição- _ O que faz aqui amor? – beijou-lhe os lábios e com os braços envolta de seu pescoço, o encarou esperando resposta-

_ Vim despedir-me, vou me ausentar por alguns dias lembra- disse tentando se concentrar pois Gina se movia em seu colo, suas mãos tocavam-lhe a cintura nua.

_ Ahhh Harry – lamentou-se o abraçando, suspirou - _ Vou sentir sua falta.

_ Eu vou sentir mais- ele disse a abraçando forte, sem nenhum espaço entre eles, e se beijaram, intenso dessa vez Gina o puxou para junto de si deitava-se, e seu corpo automaticamente caindo sobre o dela o desejo que pairava lascivo explodiu como ânsia sobre a própria vontade de ambos, beijaram-se até que seus pulmões relutassem, descendo beijos por o corpo sob o seu Harry seguiu onde seus instintos o guiavam ao mesmo tempo em que a sentia completamente receptiva, suas mãos vagavam sobre o corpo da ruiva, que suspirava era tudo o sempre quis sentir e mais do que esperava estava com ele .

Um som, ouviram no interior da casa, ao andar de baixo como aparatação, Harry afastou-se distanciando, era senhora Weasley que chegara. Harry pegou sua camisa e a vestiu apresado não sobre vergonha mas respeito ao local onde estava, Gina o olhou dispersa por alguns instantes antes de procurar alguma roupa e recompor-se.

_ Harry- ele olhava pela janela e mesmo depois de recompor-se parecia serio demais

_ Eu preciso ir- disse se aproximando tocou seus cabelos

_ Espere! Mamãe fará um chá e ...

_ Não é como se não fosse voltar sabe- disse quebrando o ultimo espaço que ainda os separava e a abraçou dizendo em seu ouvido, sorriu ao sentir sua reação. Gina pretendia que ficasse para um lanche mas ele realmente precisaria ir.

Senhora Weasley gritou que iria sair novamente havia se esquecido de comprar algo e assim desaparatou.

_ Gina desde quando vocês vivem assim?-

_ Como assim Harry?-

_Gina... quando cheguei você estava sozinha e ainda assim entrei como qualquer um poderia ter entrado – disse seriamente

_ A Harry, desde.. desde o ocorrido, a toca esta livre de tantos feitiços de proteção mas ..

_ Vocês acham que acabou não é- falou quase inaudível mas Gina prestava muita atenção em seu rosto

_ Do que esta falando? Harry?- Harry tentou mudar de assunto

_ Gina qualquer um poderia ter entrado e a visto assim, tão fácil como entrei! – ela sorriu pouco importando-se mas Harry era uma auror agora e mesmo depois de tudo não seria acreditava em segurança total.- _ Tenho que ir!- disse incisivo Rony não iria era uma missão dele somente, se abraçaram- _ Em alguns dias será a senhora Potter!- disse a beijou rapidamente os lábios firmando a decisão de partir-

...

Casados...

Casados a meses e os melhores meses de suas vidas Gina ainda jogava, a rotina era algo que Harry nunca teve em sua vida e estava adorando tudo isso, Rony e Herminone ainda não haviam se casado mas ele a pediu em casamento, estavam noivos, e sempre que podiam os visitavam em refeições e jantares.

Gina saira mais cedo do treino e decidira visitar Harry no Ministério quando não viajava constantemente era onde estava, o que não esperava era encontrar Cho Yang trabalhando no ministério, para ela a garota não teria vocação para nada e nunca esconderam a antipatia mutua, ocupava um cargo no setor de arquivos.

Em casa tiveram sua primeira discussão, foram juntos para casa e Harry estava desconfortável ao vê-la tão seria algo a perturbava, porem decidiu não perguntar nada, lembrou-se de Rony e dos tempos de Hogwarts e sorriu internamente, melhor não contrariar um Weasley pensou. Chegando em casa Gina parecia-lhe contrariada e a duros passou entrou enquanto a seguia.

_ Gina...?- pensou em perguntar o problema com cautela quando ela disse de uma só vez

_ Harry o que você estava fazendo com a Yang?- seu olhar não era amigável e mantinha uma distancia proposital ele percebeu isso

_ Então é isso?- Harry disse sorrindo, ela estava com ciúmes, constatou, quando Gina chegou Cho entregava-lhe alguns pergaminhos

_ Qual a graça Harry? - Ainda nervosa perguntou

_ Esta com ciúmes?- para ela pareceu-lhe mais uma afirmativa a interrogação

_ Mas é claro que não! Humm!- iria sair quando Harry a segurou o braço

_O que foi?- disse a abraçando enquanto sentia alguma resistência - _ Gi ?

_ Harry, ela tem que trabalhar com você ?- disse afastando-se mesmo que negasse ainda nervosa

_ Ela não trabalha comigo, trabalho no ministério Gina e qual o problema nisso- ele disse impaciente por distanciar-se

_ O Problema ! É que vocês tiveram um romance Potter- ele não sabia o que dizer por alguns instantes e ela continuou- _

_ Gina eu...

_ Eu não quero que ela trabalhe com você!- disse decidida e ela a encarou surpresso, acaso ela pensava que ele mandava no ministério.

_ Eu não posso fazer isso eu..

_ Ah não pode, não pode ou não quer Harry?-

_ Gina isso é um absurdo-

_ E se fosse eu, voce gostaria que trabalhasse com .. com Dino por exemplo- ela hesitou em dizer, sabia que o assunto não o agradava

_ Eu não gostaria mais confiaria em voce! – irritado, disse com o assunto.- _ E não fui eu que tive tempo para isso

_ O que quer dizer? – surpresa com seu tom perguntou

_ Enquanto todos formavam casais ao meu redor eu preocupava-me com coisas que ninguém tinha conhecimento.- sua voz alterou-se involuntariamente-

_ Eu prefiro discutir com você a estar com outra pessoa- algum tempo calado ele disse simplesmente

_ Voce sabe que isso é ridículo não sabe- sorriu ao dizer- _ Isso deve ser de algo trouxa. Sorriu se aproximando

_ Mas é a mais pura verdade sobre o que sinto- disse sorrindo aproximando-se e se beijaram encerando uma briga tola como parecia ser.

...

Meses depois Hermione e Rony haviam se casado, felizes viajavam em lua de mel, Gina descobrirá que estava grávida, mas ainda não contara a ninguém.


	13. Chapter 13

Gina pensava em uma boa maneira de contar a Harry e enquanto tocava sua barriga em frente ao espelho, estava em casa a dois dias e Harry não sabia disso pois saia mais cedo, geralmente saiam juntos mas ela inventara qualquer desculpa para justificar-se.

Ficou só o dia todo em casa e pensava como as coisas mudariam de agora em diante, com um suspiro desceu as escadas pensativa quando o ouviu entrar.

_ Oi- disse ao vê-la na ponta da escada enquanto seguia a seu encontro

_ Oi amor!- disse o beijando, conversavam sobre amenidades, jantaram, a noite quente estava agradável, ela estava empolgada com a noticia mas ainda não contaria, decidiu assim que Harry enlaçou sua cintura a abraçando por trás beijou-lhe a curvatura do pescoço insinuando o que a noite seria, Harry a pegou no colo seguindo para o quarto.

Pela manhã Harry arrumou-se e novamente Gina ficaria em casa, tomaram juntos o café da manhã, enquanto ele analisava sua expressão, Gina estava alheia a seus movimentos, Harry retirou seu prato e ela pareceu não perceber

_ Gina o que está acontecendo você está bem?-

_ Claro que sim Harry estou ótima, porque pergunta.

_ Humm por nada- disse ainda a observando

O dia estava escuro, nuvens carregadas, próximo a chuva, Gina o acompanhou até a porta, com a mão em suas costas

_ Humm o dia esta ótimo para não se sair de casa não acha?- disse sussurrando em seu ouvido enquanto o abraçava por trás, Harry estava a um degrau abaixo na saída o que lhe dava a altura perfeita para o feito, e sabia que o afetava quando o fazia., desceu as mãos por seu peito sentindo sua respiração. Harry virou-se, sua boca a altura de seu pescoço, envolvendo-lhe a cintura suspirou em sua pele antes de beijar aquele ponto, descendo até o nível entre os seios, Gina enfiou os dedos em seus cabelos sentindo o que lhe provocará, Harry levantou seu rosto, suavemente a encarar seu olhos e recebeu lábios nos seus

_ Tentador ..acredite!- disse sorrindo em seus lábios, travava uma luta entre carrega-la para dentro e seguir o dia sobre o que lhe lembrará a perfeitamente sua lua de mel, confinados em pensar em mais nada, e contra sua obrigação, Harry estava investigando um caso e não poderia ausentar-se do trabalho, não dessa vez, embora a responsabilidade perdesse feio para sua vontade- _ Mas tenho que ir- disse afastando -se pouco, suas mãos ainda mantinham-se sobre sua cintura, Harry sorriu ao ver sua expressão de desgosto proposital.

_ Ok eu sei- o empurrou para longe de si enquanto falava- _ Mas vá logo, antes que não o deixe ir- sorriu despedindo-se virou, antes que pudesse chegar até a porta, Harry se adiantou prensando a contra si e beijou-a com intensidade. –

_ Vou lhe compensar, prometo!- disse em seu ouvido, olhou em seus olhos , com a mão em seu rosto- _ Sabe que seu eu pudesse ...

_ Que isso Harry!- sorriu o abraçando, envolveu seus braços em seu pescoço- _ Eu entendo, só estou aqui choramingando um pouco- sorriu e o beijou exigindo que partisse. - _ Vá logo Potter!- ele sorriu afastando-se

...

A noite cairá rapidamente tanto por um dia turvo como a hora que pouco notou-se, terá passando arrastando-se se Gina não tivesse voltado a cama quando Harry saiu, ela visitou a mãe e Moly em poucos minutos juntou as peças quando Gina sofreu vertigem ao ajuda-la com o almoço, conversaram e sorriu feliz com a filha compartilhando a noticia mas exigiu que contasse de uma vez a seu marido, nada de esperas.

Esperava Harry na entrada, quando fontes de algo escuro ao longe no céu chamou sua atenção, distraidamente largou o livro que a pouco era a consumia e fixou o ponto enquanto cada vez mais perto jamais poderia ser, estava vendo coisas e com segundos, formas escuras e fumaças deixadas ao vento se materializavam e sua frente, encapuzados, escuros, comensais da morte, Gina não teve tempo de reagir quando levantou-se sentiu forças sendo puxadas de seu corpo.

Notas finais do capítulo

desculpem a demora em postar please (fim de ano provas e blablabla)  
mas por favor comentemmm!  
posto o proximo hoje ainda bjs


	14. Chapter 14

Harry segurava a mão de Gina, sua expressão se contorcia em um nível de preocupação, culpa e ódio, ódio por aqueles que a causaram mal, jurava caçar todos até não sobrasse nenhum mal sobre a terra, suspirou resignado, sabia que o mal nunca acaba e quanto mais pensava nisso mais seus musculos se contraiam em ódio e pavor, pavor por ela.

Senhor Potter!- um novo medico da ala em sta Mungus chamou sua atenção e seguiram até o corredor fechando a porta do quarto em que ela repousava atrás de si.

_ Como ela esta? Quando vai acordar?-

_ Bem senhor Potter..- Jones o médico o encarou por um momento voltou a olhar seus papeis em mãos - _ Sua esposa esta bem agora, confesso que em seu estado tudo isso é muito perigoso porque ...

_ Estado?- Harry achou que demorou a perguntar, devido a seu transtorno momentanio, a raiva que o consumia, mas estava prestando a atenção

_ Bem sim em seu estado um ataque de dementador retira forças preocupantes, mas sua esposa esta bem e o bebê também esta em ótima vitalidade senhor Potter mas devo dizer que ...- Harry não ouvira mais nada a partir desse momento,_bebê...bebê?...bebê.._ a palavra girou em sua mente com brilho repentino que o atingia no peito mas dessa vez não gelara, o aquecia, acreditando-se incapaz de estar raciocinando direito

_ Como? – perguntou, seus olhos piscavam freneticamente sem que se desse conta disso, Jones o encarou percebendo o grande erro que cometera, certamente ele ainda não sabia, estava a visão da surpresa estampada em seu rosto.

_ Óh eu ...senhor Potter..- o medico ajeitou os óculos e mudou o corpo de posição, devido ao desconforto

_ Gravida..Gina esta grávida...

_ Sim, meus parabéns senhor Potter, você é pai!- bateu em seu ombro com um sorriso ao ver seu rosto se transformar da surpresa ao deslumbre - _ E bem..me desculpe em ...bom pensei que já soubesse não é a melhor revelação vindo de um medico, acredito que...

_Pai_...pai...eu vou ser pai pensava sem parar e a palavra flui como inacreditável

_ Senhor Potter!?- chamou com um sorriso amigável, notando que não estava sendo ouvido

_ Harry- disse concentrando-se piscou olhando com atenção para o medico. -_ Diga doutor, com ela está?

_ Bem bem.. ela esta bem Harry, e a criança também, mas veja bem, ela perder energia vital não á ajuda-la muito não é mesmo, portanto um dia de repouso e muita calma, muita calma é o que precisara na próxima semana, mas vai ficar tudo bem não se preocupe, vou verificar sua alta logo pela manhã, com licença-

Harry ficou parado ainda estático pensando no que acontecerá, quando chegou viu Gina no chão, dementadores e um comensal da morte quando o viu girou sua capa desaparecendo no ar, lançou um patrono debruçando-se sobre ela mais já estava inconsciente. Alguns os Weasleys chegaram ao Mungus afoitos, ele tinha que avisa-los afinal, Moly ficou no quarto por um momento mas ela ainda dormia. Artur, Rony, Hermione estavam lá, conversaram durante um tempo, ficariam para a noite mas Harry não julgou necessário e eles poderiam ir para casa e retornar pela manhã, Rony encarava Harry sabendo que pensavam na mesma coisa, como aurores que praticavam um novo desafio sigiloso sobre a força que lutavam contra, sabia que o mal tentava ganhar força para um ataque a ele, como sempre ele, acreditava que sumiriam por mais tempo, mas estava enganado, ou apenas iludido pela esperança de que tudo acabará, mas o _mal nunca acaba, _pensava com amargura ao episodio claramente declarado.

Partiram e Harry ficou toda a noite, sentado, ao lado dela, segurando sua mão, preocupado, a imagem que não saira de sua mente, vê-la desmaiada em frente a casa deles, o ódio pairava em pensamentos de destruição que pensava em causar assim que descobrisse o novo buraco em que comensais se escondiam, culpa, por não protege-la como deveria, sua esposa, um ano de casados e ele não protege sua integridade! Aquele sentimento sempre o perseguia, culpa, e culpa por não estar lá, por deixar acontecer, lembrou –se de seu próprio voto de casamento, o seu voto, sempre protege-la, e seu eu caira sobre ela isso ele não poderia aceitar.

Suspirou beijando sua mão, tentando dissipar tais pensamentos, o rosto dela sempre o acalmava, olhar para ela sempre o aquecia, e como um instinto, olhou seu ventre, tocou o local como um lugar sagrado. _Pai..eu vou ser pai!_ – sorriu pela primeira vez naquela noite, era real.

Notas finais do capítulo

Comentemmmmm! :) please


	15. Chapter 15

_Harry !- Gina suspirou ao despertar

_ Estou aqui amor- disse com a mão em seus cabelos, tocou seu rosto e ela o encarou, abriu seus olhos, um pouco confusos.

_ O que aconteceu?- tentou levantar-se mas ele a manteve na posição

_ Esta tudo bem Gina, descanse, vai ficar tudo bem- ela olhou o ambiente notando onde estava

_ Eu estava em nossa casa, lhe esperando e..

_ Eu sei, a encontrei no chão quando cheguei – Harry disse rapidamente, queria evitar o assunto, um leão rugia em seu peito, ele teria que controlar a fera que o dominava, seu ódio, desejo de vingança.

_ Foi muito rápido, eu ...

_ Eu sei, não pense mais nisso – beijou sua testa ela sentou-se fazendo com que ele sentasse ao seu lado

_ Se você não pensar eu não penso- ela disse, testando-o, o conhecia muito bem e sabia que ele poderia enterrar tudo dentro de si, viu a expressão que conhecia em seu rosto e a preocupava, a beira da culpa- _ Harry..

_ Eu vou destruí-los Gi isso não vai ficar assim, eu prometo!- a abraçou como se desculpasse ao mundo

_ Ei, não foi sua culpa, não se atreva a culpar-se por isso, pare com isso agora - afastou o encarando ao dizer, segurou seu rosto e beijou seus lábios

_ Gina você vai ficar em casa mas vai ficar na cama por um tempo

_ A não mesmo estou me sentindo ótima- disse ajeitando-se e sentou mexendo em seus cabelos, em segundos seu rosto empalideceu com a ideia - _ Porque? Porque Harry o que o medico disse? Quero falar com ele agora eu..- falou nervosa, , urgência em sua voz, colocou a mão em sua barriga e não foi despercebida

_ Voce já sabia não é?- Harry disse sua mão sobre a dela

_ O QUE ELE DISSE HARRY?-

_ Ele esta bem, vocês dois estão bem- disse se aproximando, e beijou seu rosto, sua voz calma mostrava a veracidade de sua declaração e sua emoção - _ Agora fique calma, ele recomendou que não se alterasse, portanto, fique calma!- sorriu beijando-a os lábios, ela retribuiu e o abraçando, suas mãos envolviam seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto - _ Obrigado!- ele disse em seu ouvido

_ Mas como? Harry! Porque ele te disse aconteceu alguma ...

_ Não, ele simplesmente pensou que eu já sabia- dizia sorrindo estavam felizes

_ Ah Harry,_ EU_ ia te contar eu ... aaa ele não podia!- ele sorriu de sua frustração

_ Não importa Gi, estou feliz que estejam bem, a quanto tempo você ..

_ A pouco, soube faz três dias quando passei mal no campo eu..

_ O QUE? Como amor, Gina!-

_ Não foi nada demais Harry, eu desmaiei e bem fui dispensada então soube logo depois, eu iria lhe contar, bom muita coisa irá mudar agora voce sabe- disse diminuindo seu tom de voz, incerta, encarou suas mãos sobre o vente.

_ Eu sei- ele disse com devido entusiasmo mas Gina não percebeu- _ E o que tem?- perguntou incerto analisando sua expressão

_ Bem, não falamos sobre isso e... bem como voce se senti-

_ Como me sinto? Gina! Não poderia estar mais feliz , eu ...

_ Voce vai ser pai!- sorriu ao dizer pela primeira vez - _ Mas não foi eu quem te disse primeiro- Harry sorriu a abraçando

_ Já somos uma família, mas teremos um filho, um filho Gina-

_ Filho ou filha Humm- sorriu ao dizer ele a seguiu concordando e se beijaram

_ Hummm e voce? Como se senti com isso?- perguntou beijando seu pescoço, Gina rosou seu corpo ao dele sentindo falha sua respiração.

_ Foi mais rapido do que pensei, mas tive tempo para me acostumar com a ideia.- sorriu e beijou-lhe o rosto.- _ Bom, não vou mais poder jogar voce sabe .. – Harry fez sua expressão sobre a ansiedade, sabia que ela adorava jogar além do que tornou-se sua profissão, ela tocou seu rosto- _ Mas Harry, esse era o plano!- disse como se contasse um segredo

_ E tínhamos um plano?- perguntou no mesmo tom sorrindo

_ A tínhamos, bom eu tinha que ter, eu vou ser mãe!- a primeira vez que disse se surpreendeu, Harry sorriu concordando- _ Eu sabia que quando começássemos uma família isso não seria prioridade.

_ Eu te amo- ele disse emocionado,_ família _significava muito mais para ele do que poderiam imaginar, ela sabia disso, Harry beijou suas mãos - _ Te amo!-

_ Te amo Harry!- o beijou e deitando-se o que o fez seguir o mesmo caminho, sem ver o tempo apenas se beijaram sem pensar no tempo ou no espaço

Familia Weasley havia chegado ao hospital bem cedo, logo souberam da alta de Gina, seguiram até o quarto e entraram sem fazer barulho, acreditando que estariam dormindo, todos ficaram a porta viram os deitados beijando-se, Artur tossiu mais a surpresa que o constrangimento saindo de sua garganta.

Olharam para todos Hermione sorria ao lado de Rony, Jorge, Gui e até mesmo Carlinhos fora visita-los, Harry levantou-se enquanto Gina sentava na cama os cumprimentando.

_ Bom dia, temos novidades!

_ O que é?- Rony perguntou se aproximando com Hermione

_ Humm conta voce ou conto eu?- Gina disse segurando a mão de Harry que estava em pé ao seu lado e sorriram um para o outro.

_ Por Merlin ... por Merlin... Merlin..- Molly dizia emocionada ninguém entendera até o momento, ela já sabia

_ Estou gravida, vamos ter um filho!- Gina disse e o barulho a seguir fora improprio ao ambiente hospitalar, todos deram os parabéns ao casal felizes com a noticia.

_ Eu sabia, eu sabia!- Molly disse abraçando Harry e em seguida beijou a filha- _ Quando voce foi me visitar ontem eu percebi algo.

_ Mas como?-

_ Já tive sete!- disse e todos sorriram

_ Parabens Harry!- Rony e Hermione os abraçaram eles estavam felizes

_ Então vou ser avô!- Artur disse satisfeito

_ Nosso netinho Artur!- Molly disse seguindo e abraçando Harry novamente quase até esmaga-lo ao fervoroso- _ Sera um ótimo pai, tenho certeza!- disse em seu ouvido o que o emocionou - _ Assim como é um bom filho!-

...

Conversaram por um bom tempo e falaram do café da manhã, que Gina recusara-se a ingerir enquanto não estivesse em casa, já que estava liberada para ir.

_ Gina vamos para casa, mas você vai ficar deitada e nada de exercícios entende, sua mãe estará com voce o dia todo enquanto me ausentar e ...

_Mas Harry eu estou bem!- surpresa com sua atitude

_ Gina voce não poderá ficar sozinha

_ Harry eu tenho que ir até a concentração do time e eu preciso resolver coisas, cuidar de nossa casa,e não é por um ataque que vamos ficar presos Harry eu ..

_Gina você não vai discutir comigo sobe isso, por favor- seu tom mais grave que o normal duro, conciso.

_ Mas Harry ..- ela disse mas se calou ao ver seu olhar rígido não adiantaria argumentar agora, ele saiu do quarto com todos os homens sendo expulsos por sua mãe.

_ Querida!-

_ Voce viu mãe, ele nem perguntou se voce poderia, como ele pode?- lagrimas caíram com facilidade mas sem alardes - _ Droga, e agora isso, nunca fui uma chorona!- disse e sua mãe sorriu caminhando até a cama e segurou sua mão.

_ Ele só esta preocupado querida, quer proteger vocês, nada fora do normal-

_ E isso do choro...são os hormônios Gina os hormônios- ela disse e todas sorriram, Hermione sentou ao seu lado

_ Eu sei mãe, obrigada! Agora Herminone- disse sorrindo ainda em lagrimas- _ Como foi a lua-de-mel ?- perguntou insinuando e sorriu ao perceber a reação da amiga e cunhada.

... comentem leitores, fico aqui esperando a opinião de vocês! bjs


	16. Chapter 16

Gina estava com quatro meses de gestação, esperava um menino, sua barriga delineava sutilmente no vestido cor de creme, com rendas, partiram para um almoço na casa de Rony todos estavam lá. Aquele era o único dia em semanas que Harry e Rony não trabalhavam, e no trabalho deles o horário era algo imprevisível, o que a irritava nesses últimos dias.

Harry havia se empenhado a descobrir o que acontecerá e mesmo sabendo que sempre seria assim, Gina estava estressada com suas faltas, ele pouco falava do seu trabalho, outro ponto que a preocupava.

_Gina você esta bem amor?- disse se aproximando todos conversavam animados

_ Já disse que estou bem Harry, e se você checar daqui a um minuto ainda vou estar, que droga eu não aguento isso!- disse e se afastou para o grande jardim atrás da casa, algumas pessoas se dividiam conversando, ela sabia que estava sendo injusta, mas estava furiosa, sentia sua falta e perguntas constantes sobre seu bem estar não supria isso.

_ Harry?- Rony disse chamando sua atenção enquanto a observava distanciar-se, ele olhou para o amigo ainda imóvel - _ Voce sabe porque ela esta assim não é?-

_ A gravidez- suspirou resignado

_ Talvez!- disse e Harry o encarou em interrogativa- _ Não seja tolo Harry, voce quase não para em casa, nós na verdade, a questão é que Hermione vive a perguntar e bem, acredita que ainda somos trio de ouro, não vou envolve-la nisso Harry, vamos com calma ok.

_ Não me peça calma quando atacam a minha casa Rony, não me peça calma, quando caço os malditos e sofro ameaças, não me peça calma quando vou ter um filho, estou tentando fazer com que seja seguro, não me peça calma ...- sua voz dura como seu proposito

_ Harry! Relaxa um pouco ok, e hoje não é dia para falar de trabalho, mas você sabe que eu não te deixara sair e caçar isso sozinho!-

_ Rony, tenho estado pouco paranoico sei, mas preciso fazer isso, não posso pensar na possibilidade de não deixa-los seguros e..

_ Entendo, mas evitamos que o mal ataque Harry, não o contrario, não atacamos o mal, pensa nisso!- Rony deixou –o sozinho.

Sentiu-se péssimo pelo que fazia, não iria negligencia-la, viu quando Rony abraçou Hemione interrompendo algum dialogo.

...

Hermione obsevava a distancia Rony e Harry, estava ao lado de Gina Molly e Luna que chegará a pouco.

_ Não acredito que estão falando de trabalho e ainda hoje!- Hermione disse, Gina estava impassível até Luana a abraçar sorridente.

_ Posso sentir !?- Gina sorriu pela primeira vez aquela tarde concordou enquanto sua amiga tocava sua barriga.

_ Chuta muito?- Luna perguntou não sentindo no momento

_ As vezes, ultimamente menos- falou com tristeza mas logo se recompôs- _ Pareci que se mexi mais quando Harry esta por perto hum acho que é um complô contra mim- sorriu indicando a preferência ao pai enquanto colocava a mão sobre o ventre-

_ Esta chateada querida o que é?-

_ Não esta tudo bem- disse e todas a encararam esperando a verdade- _ Bem Harry anda trabalhando muito e mesmo assim, bem eu tenho q entender, acho q tenho sido rude com ele, acho que ficar o dia todo sozinha e sem emprego não ajuda muito. – sorriu

_ A querida, normal, vão se resolver- sua mãe a abraçou sorrindo - _ Agora, conselho.. - disse diminuindo o tom de voz- _ A culpa são os hormônios, são sempre eles, é sempre a gestação – disse sorrindo-

_ Mas e si ele souber que não é- Luna disse com sua personalidade verdadeira

_ Não vai, nunca sabem, e se desconfiar que é muito drama, só mesmo depois da quinta gestação- todas riram, menos Gina, embora se sentisse mais leve com o dialogo, não viram Rony se aproximar quando abraçou Hermione por trás e beijando seu rosto.

...

Foram para casa no mais absoluto silencio, Harry pensava em quanto estava sendo obsecado com isso mais não poderia evitar, a segurança dela era o mais importante. Chegaram e ela foi tomar um banho, refrescar-se, ele iria fazer o jantar, mas Gina recusou o que o deixou nervoso novamente, e sua preocupação a irritava, ele demorou a subir e a encontrou no quarto, sentada lendo alguma coisa, entrou com um suco insistiria que tomasse.

_ Gina- disse incerto

_ Harry, precisamos conversar, sente-se aqui- disse deixando o livro e viu o copo que ele carregava deixando ao móvel perto da cama

_ Eu sei, me desculpe!- sentou ao lado dela se encarar seus olhos

_ Tudo bem, me desculpe também- disse tocando suas mãos e ele a encarou, perplexo.

_ Gina Potter esta me pedindo desculpas?- sorriu amenizando a situação

_ Não se acostume, muito menos nesse estado- disse e sorriu mas continuou- _ Harry, desculpe, embora seja os hormônios sei que ando muito estressada com você – ele sorriu ao ouvir sua declaração- _ Mas você tem se ausentado com frequência e quando esta fica me cercando como se não soubesse me cuidar, nem mesmo James aguentaria tanta perseguição

_ Como?- perguntou ao ouvi-la dizer

_ James, nosso, filho!- sorriu para ele ao dizer - _ Bem eu, achei que..

_ É um ótimo nome obrigado- disse mais que emocionado, sempre ficava fascinado com a generosidade dela

_ Ei não falo isso por você !

_ A não?- sorriu

_ Não, faço por meu filho, é um lindo nome e por meu sogro também, tenho certeza que ele iria gostar de mim viu Harry – disse brincando, ela era a única que falava de seus pais de uma maneira tão leve, o deixava feliz

_ Tenho certeza que sim- disse se aproximando

_ E como sabe?- insinuou

_ Porque eu te amo!- disse adiantando-se e a abraçou, o que queria ter feito a muito tempo atrás - _ Me desculpe, você sabe que são minha prioridade não sabe!- segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos e beijou-lhe, afoito sobre a mesma pressão de suas emoções, com o impulso sobre ela, deitaram-se, Harry a beijou com urgência sua boca desceu pelo pescoço - _ Te quero tanto- disse entre beijos, mordiscou sua pele alva sentindo o corpo quente e desejoso, suas mãos buscavam a pele que o enlouquecia, mãos firmes infiltraram-se sob o vestido sentindo suas pernas abrindo caminho, quando uma mão o envolveu sob a calça,o acendendo como fogo em brasa quente, latente afastou-se relutante.

_O que foi?- Gina perguntou

_ Gi...- disse tenso enquanto ela se aproximava- _ Você acha que.. agente pode..?- não estavam juntos a semanas e isso a atormentava, não estava atraente? Não a desejava? E mesmo com sua distancia sua mente somente o queria por perto, mas agora estavam ali, juntos, ela se aproximou tocando seu peito desnudo e definido sentindo sua pele, então era isso que o atormentava!-

_ Harry, esta tudo bem, James esta dormindo agora- sorriu ao dizer. Isso não o garantia a resposta que esperava, mas não aguentará mais suprimir sua urgência, beijou-a com força e sua boca deixando o rastro da intensidade em cada ponto que partia.

_ Me avise se feri-la, por favor!- suspirou sobre seu corpo, Gina morreria de desejo, pensou quando sentiu o impulsionar-se contra si, ato que nunca conseguira definir a tamanha plenitude que a preenchia, eufóricos, beijos insanos se transmitiam, puxando-a de encontro a si, a segurou, sentando-se e a colocou sobre seu corpo, deixando-a no comando, suas pernas o envolviam e ouvir seus gemidos o enlouquecia-


	17. Chapter 17

Um ano e dois meses depois Gina estava trabalhando como colunista na sessão de esportes ao profeta diário, Harry achara desnecessário.

_ GIN!?- Harry entrou a chamando, pendurou seu casado no armário a entrada e seguiu o som de sua voz

_ Na cozinha!- ela disse sorrindo quando o ouviu chamar, e em segundos sentiu seus braços a abraçarem por trás, inclinou-se beijando seu pescoço enquanto ela mexia algo em uma panela

_ Oi- disse ainda beijando-a varias vezes, Gina tentou o afastar sorrindo- _ Hum que cheiro bom- Harry disse se se afastando.

_ Eu ou a comida?- sorriu ao perguntar, virou-se o encarando

_ Os dois... onde esta Jamie?

_ Esteve com mamãe o dia todo, ela vai trazê-lo daqui a pouco, estou fazendo a sopinha que ele gosta- sorriu ao dizer

_ Humm e o que você foi fazer hoje a tarde no beco?- Harry perguntou casualmente e Gina respondeu surpresa

_ Como sabe que...

_ Fiquei sabendo! - respondeu simplesmente

_Anda me espionando senhor Potter?- algum conhecido do mistério deveria tê-la visto, pensou , afinal como saberia, Gina havia decidido fazer compras, algumas coisas para Jamie e acabou comprando coisas intimas para ela também, o que não passaria despercebido a ele, já que pensou em sua cor preferida ao escolher camisolas e mais.

Harry realmente não estava a vontade com seu trabalho que a pouco iniciará mais passava metade do dia em casa com o filho e quando não Jamie ficava com a avó.

_Um homem precisa saber por onde sua mulher anda não acha?- ela sorriu

_ Nossa isso soou tão machista, á e depois não venha me dizer que somente os Weasley são ciumentos.

_ Somente cuido do que é meu_

_ Então sou sua?

_ É sim, é meu amor- Gina derreteu-se ao ouvir mas não daria- se por vencida, virou-se soltando os cabelos de um rabo de cavalo e desligando o fogo no fogão, o encarando novamente.

_ Humm, ainda assim acho que vou fica com o seu mapa... sua capa, humm e o que mais?- ponderou em tom de brincadeira com o ar pensativo- _ Vou guardar tudo o que é seu para que não apronte e..

_ Pode ficar com tudo, você já tem o mais importante.

_ O que?

_ O meu coração!-

_ Você diz essas coisas de propósito não é mesmo, somente para te agarrar e não solta-lo mais- disse seguindo a seu encontro e o abraçou ele sorriu em seus braços

_ Nunca fui bom nisso, mas acho que estou melhorando ruiva- disse beijando seu rosto

_ Humm quanto mais o tempo passa mais incrível você fica senhor Potter- disse sorrindo e mordeu o nódulo de sua orelha fazendo – o perder o controle, em segundos ele a erguer sentando-a sobre a mesa da cozinha e entre suas pernas a abraçou, beijando-lhe a boca, se beijaram com ardor e teriam seguido pelo fogo que os consumia se não fosse a campainha.

_ Mamãe!- Gina disse ao abrir a porta e estava com a pele rosada mais Molly fingiu não notar, Harry ficou ainda na cozinha recompondo-se, James correu para dentro chamando o pai, Harry entrou na sala pegando-o no colo

_ E ai filhão, tudo bem-

_ Tiudo- ele disse com sua linguagem infantil que Harry adorava, sorriu abraçando-o, mas logo o garoto cheio de energia pediu para que o colocasse no chão. James correu pela casa

_ Senhora Weasley- Harry a cumprimentou

_ Harry querido, tudo bem? eu já me vou queridos, preciso ir, tchau Jamie-

_ TCHAU VOVÓ!- gritou mesmo seguindo para sala novamente, Harry somente sorria seu filho tinha a personalidade de uma criança peralta e isso o fascinava em certo ponto

_ JAMES POTTER, NADA DE CORRER NA COZINHA É PERIGOSO EU JÁ DISSE- Gina falou mais algo que não adiantara, seu filho sorria da cozinha, olhou para Harry e ele estático ao seu lado, o repreendeu com apenas um olhar rígido e ele correu em direção a cozinha

_ James.. filho!- ele o pegou no colo, o garoto estava montado no armário, quase a quebrar um copo -

...

Haviam jantado, ele brincou sem parar, fez guerra para ir tomar banho, Harry lhe ajudou a banhar-se desceu para encontrar Gina e ajuda-la com a arrumação que o furação James deixava.

_ Eu posso dormir aqui?- James disse travesso, deitado no meio da cama do casal, Harry e Gina entraram no quarto juntos quando se surpreenderam.

_ Não! ... _ Sim!- disseram ao mesmo tempo depois se encararam

_ Sim!... Não!- disseram juntos novamente o que fez o primogênito gargalhar em alto som e se ajeitar na cama como um fato decidido

_ O que faz pensar que você vai ficar aqui garoto? Não gosta do seu quarto não?- Gina disse aproximando-se da cama e fez cosegas no filho dando-lhe mais motivos para sorrir

_ A mãe, vocês sempre deixam!- ele disse feliz e divertido, jogou um travesseiro no pai

_ Veio para dormir não para fazer bagunça hum- Gina disse e saiu para tomar banho enquanto ouvia os brincando, depois foi a vez de Harry, deitaram-se e em meio a risadas e estorias para dormir James finalmente dormiu, seguido por seus pais.

... ESPERO A OPINIÃO DE VOCES, COMENTEM, É INDOLOR E AJUDA A CONTINUAR A FIC :) bjs e até o proximo...


	18. Chapter 18

James estava lindo, um garotinho agitado e muito esperto, e agora tinham mais um lindo bebê, Alvo Severo Potter agora tinha oito meses de vida e era mais uma alegria para seus pais. Alvo já se mostrara muito diferente se seu irmão mesmo tão pequeno sua personalidade era marcante, quase era muito quieto mais quase sempre chorava, seus olhos eram atentos e a tudo, sempre se acalmava no colo do pai, e ele adora ficar horas observando o irmão mais velho.

Gina estava nervosa, Alvo não parava de chorar o dia todo, Harry avisa viajado a trabalho e retornaria naquele dia ela suspirou sabendo que ele sentia falta dele.

_ Pare filho o que você tem?-

- Papaaaa!- chorou fungando e chamando pelo pai – Gina o balançava-o em seus braços quando ouviu um barulho na cozinha, caminhou apressando e viu James com as mãos sangrando-

_ Ai- ele disse vendo os cortes que tinham em suas mãos e um pedaço de vidro enfiado em seu braço, ele simplesmente encarou seu braço e sorriu nervosamente tentando não chorar, Jamie era forte e travesso mas ainda sim uma criança. _ Ai ai- ele disse abaixando a cabeça e uma lagrima escorreu de seu rosto, ele não queria que sua mãe o visse chorando, o som do choro de Alvo já era o suficiente e ele sabia disso.

_ JAMIE!- ela gritou, mas não queria brigar não era essa a intenção, seu coração pulsou em dor ao vê-lo machucado, sangue pingava no chão. Ela foi o mais rápido que pode até a sala e colocou Alvo sobre o tapete ainda chorando voltou a cozinha e pegou James no colo o sentando sobre a mesa

- Mãe... desculpa..- chorou tentando não gritar de dor e ela sabia disso tinha que ser fria naquele momento caso contrario não conseguiria fazer nada nem mesmo levantar uma varinha sequer lembrar feitiços de cura.

_ Tudo bem filho, vai ficar tudo bem- disse secando suas lagrimas e beijou seu rosto,seu testa, pensou em leva-lo ao hospital mais não o feria sofrer por tanto tempo, pegou sua varinha e curou os cortes leves que aos poucos desapareciam de suas mãos, Jamie já estava um pouco mais calmo e ela sorria o incentivando, dizendo que ele era muito corajoso.

_ Tudo bem, agora você vai ter que ser forte Jamie, a mamãe vai ter que retirar o vidro primeiro para poder curar- seus olhos a observavam a com atenção e ele assentiu - _ Se quiser morda isso- ela lhe entregou um pano, sabia que ele detestava mostrar que sentia dor, mas ele recusou - _ Pronto?- perguntou e fez o feitiço enquanto agia conversava com o garoto lhe perguntando sobre algumas regras de quadribol para distraí-lo.

Alvo ainda chorava mas chorava baixinho, quando terminaram Jamie mexeu seu braço e sorriu, enquanto Gina olhava satisfeita e aliviada.

Gina o abraçou e o pegou no colo, também sorriu depois o encarou seguindo até a sala - _ O que você ia fazer na cozinha?- disse como assunto esquecido, não precisava repreendê-lo, James aprendera a lição

_ Eu ia fazer chocolate com marchinhelo?

_ Com que?- ela sorriu de sua dificuldade ao dizer, seu filho ficara lindo tentando falar palavras que ainda não articulava facilmente.

_ A mãe, marchinhelo!-

_ Marshmallows- ela disse e o beijou varias vezes o rosto enquanto - _ Hum e porque não me pediu? Vou fazer ainda quer?- perguntou e ele assentiu- ela colocou-o no chão ao lado de Alvo que começou a berrar ao ver a camiseta de Jamie suja de sangue

_Calma, Alvo ta tudo bem, a mamãe já curou, olha!- ele mostrou o braço e Alvo colocou os dedos pequenos sobre ele mas tocou a mancha de sangue a seguir - _ Vai mamãe eu fico com ele- a criança falou como um garoto crescido e ela quase chorou, saiu para cozinha e primeiro foi limpar o chão.

...

Era noite quando Harry chegou, já haviam jantado Jamie estava em seu quarto entretendo-se com um livro de animação que Hermione lhe dera, Gina estava com Alvo no colo ele chorava novamente.

_Papa...

_ Pare filho, para de chorar- ela quase emplorou, e quando o viu entrar não sentiu alivio, sentiu raiva e chateação

_ Boa noite- ele disse examinando sua expressão e ela estava ainda não chateada, Harry somente iria passar a noite e seguiria para mais uma viagem

_ Boa noite- seu tom era de obrigação como se o cumprimentasse por mera formalidade e aquilo o atingiu

_ O que houve-

_ Nada não Houve NADA!- disse nervosa levando Alvo para a cozinha e lhe deu água enquanto encarava-o

_ Gina.. – disse se aproximando mas ela se afastou

_ Agora não Harry estou cansada preciso levar Alvo para cama

_ Papa..,.- Alvo disse esticando as mãos em direção a Harry que o pegou no colo secando suas lagrimas.

_ OTIMO!- ela disse subindo as escadas, estava realmente cansada e seu filho parou de chorar assim que Harry o pegou, tomou um banho demorado e saiu o encontrando no quarto.

_ Gina o que aconteceu?-

_ Nada eu já disse que não aconteceu nada Harry, e eu naão estou a fim de conversar agora- sua garganta doía e ela não sabia porque, parecia que segurava uma dor que não pode soltar

_ Como nada eu..

_ Se você ficasse em casa de vez em quando saberia, agora em deixe em paz-

_ A então é isso, então é sobre isso, é meu trabalho o que posso fazer?-

_ Eu não sei Harry..o que você pode fazer? Nada! É o que você pode fazer estou cansada disso eu ..

_ GINA , eu tenho obrigações, acha que não me importo, se faço tudo o que faço é por me importar tanto que...

_ NÃO QUERO SABER.. eu não quero saber Harry, estou cansada do mesmo discurso – disse e ele suspirou não queria brigar

_ Vou viajar amanhã- disse baixo confirmando como se algo ruim tivesse por vir mas estava errado, Gina não explodiu não reagiu, deitou-se calmamente

_ Isso não é novidade – falou controlada mas sua voz tinha tanta amargura que chegou a toca-lo e ele não sabia se sentira medo ou raiva, raiva por tudo, a meses caçava comensal da morte que verirá alguns aurores e agora ele se tornara líder de seu departamento, era difícil manda-los para caçar o mal e ver a vida de pessoas em perigo mas desde então tudo tomou seu tempo sem que ele perceberá. Mal falava sobre seu trabalho com Gina mas ela sabia que ele se expunha constantemente.

_ DROGA GINA É O MEU TRABALHO- ele estava estressado não teve êxito no trabalho e não era o suficiente em casa, irritado com sua própria irritação.

_ E ESSA É A SUA FAMILIA, E VOCE É UM PAI SABIA, NÃO PENSEI QUE TERIA UM DIA DE LEMBRAR-LO DISSO-

_ SEI MUITO BEM DE MINHAS RESPONSABILIDADES— ele gritou enfurecido e Gina conteve-se "por seus meninos" pensou

_ Ok Harry, não quero falar mais, boa noite, e boa viagem,pode dormir no sofá, á e da próxima vez, não chegue tarde, pode assustar as crianças, espere amanhecer, já que não diferença alguma para você!- disse virando-se na cama e fechei os olhos ouvindo a porta do quarto sendo fechada, e as lagrimas que tanto segurava caíram sobre o travesseiro.

...

Harry voltou para o quarto de Alvo o encarou adormecido, fora difícil faze-lo dormir e percebeu como aquilo o deixou frustrado, beijou seu rosto e seguiu para o quarto de Jamie ele estava dormindo, uma luz que sairá do livro iluminava o quarto sobre sua barriga, ele o pegou fechando-o e Jamie acordou.

_ Papai-

_ Oi filho- disse triste seu estomago doía sua cabeça.

_ Você voltou!- ele disse sonolento enquanto Harry o cobria o ajudando a deitar-se em uma melhor posição mais o garoto estava disposto a conversar, e ele percebeu, sentiu-se um cretino por não poder estar com ele pela manhã

- Partirei pela manhã mas volto logo filho- disse e o beijou a testa

_ Senti sua falta, a mamãe também e o Alvo chora muito .. – disse sentando-se como se não houvesse muito tempo- _ A mamãe disse que fui muito forte hoje, ela é muito boa pai ela me curou.

_ O que aconteceu?!- disse colocando-o no colo

_Eu caí e quebrei uma louça na cozinha ficou feio viu nossa entrou um vidro no meu braço, esse aqui- ele esticou o braço como se contasse algo banal mais Harry estava chocado e isso o aterrorizava mais que qualquer coisa.

_ Como isso aconteceu, James Potter?- perguntou abraçando o garoto quase a esmaga-lo

_ Pai eu ia fazer chocolate com marchinhelo ai ... – o garoto falava sem parar e Harry ouvira tudo com atenção, já era tarde quando o beijou o filho adormecido e deixou seu quarto. Ele não dormiu.

Amanheceu e mesmo sendo as primeiras horas do dia, ele estava de partida seguiu até seu quarto e a viu dormindo, beijou seu rosto despedindo-se e se foi com sentindo-se o pior dos homens mais tinha que partir.

gente comentem por favor, como vou saber se estão lendo! :( poxa to desanimando

se vc levou uns minutinhos lendo comentar leva somente alguns segundos ok bjs


	19. Chapter 19

Três dias... três dias que Harry se fora e Gina procurava distrair seus filhos como podia, fora ao trabalho um dia, afinal não poderia abandona-lo mas escrevia em casa quando os pequenos dormiam durante a tarde.

Levou os garotos ao beco diagonal, passearam, ela comprou doces e se divertiram mas faltava alguém, faltava ele, Gina andava tranquilamente pelas ruas, encontrará alguns conhecidos e ficou feliz em ver seus filhos sorrirem mas tão distraidamente que não percebera ser observada

Durante a noite foram para casa de seus pais, sua mãe faria um jantar e queria reunir todos que podia e aquele jantar já estava marcado a semanas, Rony chegara com Hermione e Rose, Rony havia voltado a dois dias Jorge e Angelina também estavam com seus filhos Roxanne e Fred e até mesmo Gui e Fleur, com a linda Victorie ela era a neta mais velha dos Weaslhey e Dominique sua irmã, Percy e Audrey e também Carlinhos não puderam comparecer.

Gina estava sentada no sofá de cabeça baixa e todos falavam sem parar, Alvo estava no colo de sua mãe e James parou em sua frente, tocou seu ombro, ela olhos seus olhinhos ele sorriu e lhe entregou um copo de suco de abobora.

_ Obrigada meu príncipe- disse pegando-o e com outra mão o abraçou - _ Te amo!-

_ Também te amo mamãe!- seu gesto espontâneo a emocionava, tinha medo que ele crescesse rápido demais, ou amadurecesse simplesmente porque sentia- se forçado a isso.

James observava sua mãe e sabia que ela pouco comia, pouco bebia, tudo bem ela comeu doce com ele, e sorriram mais ela sempre dizia que precisavam comer comidinha bem, ele não entendia, havia vários copos cheios na mesinha da sala e ela não havia pego nenhum, James era muito pequeno para ter pensamentos tão racionais mas na verdade seguira seu instinto. Aquele dia ele queria fazer seu próprio chocolate porque não queria dar mais trabalho a ela, Alvo estava chorando e ainda assim conseguiu se machucar. Contente por ver Gina beber o suco, saiu correndo para brincar.

Molly entregou Alvo a Rony que o distraia com algum objeto em suas mãos, seguiu até a cozinha pedindo ajuda de Gina o que na verdade fora um pretexto, ela sabia que a filha não estava nada bem, Hermione as seguiu, Angelina estava cortando alguns legumes.

_ Gina, não tem problema querida Harry não pode comparecer humm, esta tudo bem-

_ Esta tudo ótimo mamãe graças a Merlin!- falou alto e soou com desdém ela realmente estava amargurada teve tempo para se manter forte, mas isso não quer dizer que não se importava, realmente ainda sentia-se chateada mas culpava-se não deveria ter falado com ele daquela maneira.

Hermione e Angelina se olharam trocando a mesma impressão sobre suas palavras mas disfarçaram, Gina sentou-se a mesa pegou um pedaço de fruta que cobriria uma sobremesa e comeu.

_ Gina o Harry..

_ Ai mamãe você vai fazer aquela torta de que adoro que ótimo Jamie também gosta muito, em que posso ajudar?- cortou Hermione propositalmente, não queria falar dele e isso nem de longe passou- se despercebido mais sua mãe a conhecia bem quando Gina fechava se como ostra não havia como tocar no assunto, então ela queria apensas reconforta-la queria que sua filha se distrai-se

_ E porque acha que fiz? Para minha caçula - Molly aproximou-se e abraçou-a e elas engajaram em um dialogo feminino que as entretinham elas sorriam menos Gina mas era o suficiente para entretê-la.

_ Realmente acho que fora um crime a proibição de Veritaserum deveria ser uso patenteada a todas as esposas, Angelina disse e todas sorriram.

_ Justo!- Hermione sorriu com a ideia, realmente, seria útil para quando Roni começasse a gaguejar quando escondia algo. Gina suspirou um pouco de verdade não seria nada mal.

_Veja só como são perigosas essas mulheres por Merlin- Jorge disse entrando e abraçou Angelina- _ Essa ideia sordidamente terrível só poderia ter vindo de você, sua bruxa má, deveriam terem dó dos maridos!- disse fazendo drama e em seguida a beijou, ele contou umas duas piadas e fora expulso da cozinha logo em seguida.

Harry havia trabalhado durante três dias sem parar, sentia-se péssimo seguia um comensal que ferira pessoas, que arriscava o mundo mágico com exposições absurdas e mesmo seu objetivo fosse prende-lo, acabou matando o desgraçado que perseguido teve a audácia de ameaçar sua família, e a raiva que sentia o ajudou a fazê-lo sem dificuldades, Finalmente voltaria para casa.

Quando chegou ouvia sorrisos, luzes coloridas iluminavam toda a Toca, como sempre discreto, Harry entrara pela porta da frente, os homens que estavam na sala o cumprimentaram, eles estava incerto e criticou mentalmente, já adulto e sentia sentia-se inseguro, lutara contra forças do mal e ainda assim sentia medo, ela era seu ponto fraco, estava ansioso para vê-la. Criticou-se durante todo esse tempo, como poderia ter gritado com ela, Gina ainda estaria brava e ressentida? Se ele pudesse ter feito diferente.

_ O jantar esta quase pronto, vamos!- Molly disse arrumando alguns aperitivos e seguiram todas para sala conversando animadas e Gina sorria ao que Angelina lhe dizia sobre Jorge, quando entraram todas já tinham o visto menos ela, que parou de falar ao ouvir Hermione

_ Harry, você chegou! Tudo bem?- Hermione disse e ele apenas assentia cumprimentando-a com um gesto mudo, mas seus olhos estavam em Gina. Ela o encarou surpresa por sua presença mas continuou impassível, não reagiria, sabia que não deveria responsabiliza-lo estava nervosa demais a ultima vez que o virá, mas não voltaria atrás, Harry culpava-se quase a sentir dor física e por tudo e tinha medo de que o recebesse impassível, sua indiferença era algo que sempre tirava-lhe o juízo.

Contrariado ele seguiu o caminho que os separava e de súbito a tomou em seus braços, sem dar-lhe chances de raciocínio, a beijou com urgência, queria sentir que ela ainda o pertencia, e a abraçou como se ela pudesse fugir ou rejeita-lo, a prensou em seu corpo como se aquele gesto vencesse suas barreiras, sua boca quase fora agressiva.

_ Me desculpe, por favor me desculpe, eu não devia ter gritado com você, sei que não estou sendo presente mas vou mudar isso eu.. – disse a abraçando

_ Harry...- iria dizer mas ele a beijou novamente e dessa vez ela sentiu retribuir, e não como um beijo roubado, imposto, apressado, que a fazia apenas acompanhar.

_ Você nunca foi fã á cenas!- disse com humor em sua voz, mas na verdade Harry esquecerá-se de todos assim que a viu.

A família observou o inicio de sua atitude, Hermione e Molly sorriram mas todos se afastando ou se viraram dando-lhes privacidade,na verdade estava quase na cozinha onde Gina parou ao perceber sua presença.

_ Não me importo...Na verdade ...eu só vejo você! – disse e a beijou novamente. Seu Harry estava de volta, o Harry que sempre lhe dizia coisas bonitas. - _ Eu te amo!-

_ Senti sua falta- Gina disse segurando sua mão- _ Mas precisamos conversar-

_ Eu sei!- ele disse e seguiram para o ambiente

...

Eles sorriram descontraídos, Harry brincou com os filhos, sempre estava segurando um dos dois conversou com todos, jantaram e se divertiram em família.

Gina entrou a sala, acompanhada, onde Harry conversava com Artur, Jorge e Rony- _ Harry não aguento mais, não dá para continuarmos assim eu ...

_ Porque esta dizendo isso?- levantou-se de súbito e a interrompeu a urgência

_ Eu só iria dizer que precisamos ir os garotos estão sujos e cansados você vem?- sorriu com sua expressão

_ Á...vamos- disse sentindo-se um tolo e Jorge não poderia deixar passar a piada

_ Harry você pensou que Gina fosse te dar o fora não foi, fala serio, você tremeu agora, pensou que Gininha fosse perdir o divorcio não foi- ele sorriu fazendo todos o acompanharem - _ A desculpe Harry eu perco o cunhado mas não perco a piada sabe como é!- bateu no ombro de Harry o incentivando.

Dois meses se passaram e Harry não viajará mais, por opção é claro, ia para o ministério todos os dias e não se ausentava a dois meses.

...

Harry chegara em casa eu uma noite fria eles jantaram e os garotos já dormiam quando Gina arrumava a cozinha.

_ Ai Harry que susto- disse quando distraída quando ela a abraçou por trás, ele sorriu sob seu pescoço.

_ Não vai se deitar senhora Potter?- perguntou beijando sua pele do ombro

_ Humm- sorriu- _ Como anda o trabalho Harry?- sabia que ele noa poderia contar-lhe muito,afinal aurores eram agentes secretos e seguiam ao sigilo mas não era sobre isso que perguntava exatamente.-

_ Vai bem, se é pode-se dizer isso desse trabalho- sorriu- _ Mas receio dizer que terei de me ausentar se não resolvermos algo de maneira mais urgente.

_ Hummm.. entendo!- não se ressentia com sua ausência, Harry seguira a profissão do pai e isso era importante para ele, só não entendia até que ponto os segredos dessa profissão escondia seus perigos.

_Eu luto para que quando nossos filhos crescerem isso não seja uma existência persistente Gina-

_ Você nunca se cansa de lutar não!- disse sorrindo tentando amenizar o assunto e seguindo até ele o abraçou, envolveu seus braços em seu pescoço- _ Eu sei, por isso você é um Auror e o mais importante deles... agora – beijou seu rosto suavemente- _ Não exagere ok, como já dizia minha mãe.

" Você esta muito enganado se pensa que vou ficar sozinha e cuidar de sete crianças esta muito enganado!"- afastou-se colocando as mãos na cintura e a imitando também com a voz tentando parecer nervosa em um som estridente, Harry sorriu e sorriram juntos por um tempo quando puxou a ruiva para seus braços selando seus lábios

_ Hum sete?!- Harry disse a abraçando

_ Nem brinque! - disse e iria se afastar mais ele a prendeu em seus braços.

_ Ainda assim, que tal três... – disse a beijando no rosto

_ Hum seria o Maximo Potter, mas não poderíamos planejar isso, não seria justo com os meninos- sorriu ao pensar que nenhum dos dois fora planejado-

_ Realmente- disse ainda a abraçando sensualmente, suas mãos a comprimindo contra seu corpo

_ Deixemos a encardo de Merlin- ela disse com dificuldade, sua cabeça pendendo para trás enquanto beijos eram distribuídos por seu pescoço, Harry sorriu puxando seu rosto de encontro ao seu.

_Mas podemos ajuda-lo e eu estou pronto para parte que me cabe!- disse beijando-a a boca com fervor e o calor que sentiam a fez gemer em seus lábios e o que já estava pronto explodiu-se desejo com seus sons involuntários.

**oi gente, nem demorei a postar nao é. espero que comentem porque fica ansiosa para saber a opiniao de vocês pois divido minhas ideias loucas ne rsrs. **  
**bom quero dizer que a fic vai ter muito drama tambem é só aguardar ok sei que esta parecendo muito romântica mas não vai ser sempre assim. Ta muito meloso? **  
**bjs e até o proximo capitulo.**


	20. Chapter 20

Yang vinha o perseguindo a dias, Harry não queria ser indelicado mas já havia percebido suas intenções, e isso estava passando dos limites, por onde ele virava Cho estava lá e ele agradecia por sempre ter que viajar em seu trabalho, mas a verdade é que a dois meses e meio não se ausentava, e no ministério ultimamente sua presença parecia algo solicitado no ambiente, revia casos e liderava e estabelecia a ordem de aurores.

Gina havia deixado seus filhos com Jorge e seguiu para o Ministério, queria fazer-lhe uma surpresa quando exatamente o contrario acontecerá ela foi a surpreendida quando o viu nos braços de Cho Yang ela o beijava com possessivamente

_ HARRY!- exclamou em um misto de raiva, rancor e decepção, não sabia o que sentia ao certo, tudo parecia se esvair e não sentia mais o chão em seus pés mas não iria vacilar, furiosa saiu rapidamente deixando Yang com um sorriso nos lábios e Harry frustrado chamou seu nome, correu atrás dela mas tarde demais, Gina chegou ao lado de fora e aparatou para casa, decidida, pegou algumas coisas suas e seus filhos, enfurecida e com o peito ardendo o rancor, iria buscar seus filhos e não voltariam.

Gina estava na casa de seus pais, James estava triste pois conhecia sua mãe e sabia que algo errado acontecia já Alvo muito pequeno ficava alheio a tudo que acontecia, era noite e todos dormiam enquanto ela ficava acordada, simplesmente não conseguia pregar os olhos.

Harry tentou falar, tentou explicar-se mais de nada adiantará, Gina não o deixava falar, todas as cartas que ele mandara ela rasgava sem ler, fazia questão de não cruzar com ele, quando Harry fora ver os filhos, não disse nada sobre o ocorrido mais Gina não estava lá, o evitava mas ela já havia decido iria separar-se somente evitava o momento em que falariam sobre isso.

Á quatro dias Gina estava na casa de seus pais, Artur havia viajado a trabalho seus filhos tinham saído com sua mãe, foram visitar Carlinhos e foram eufóricos visitar o tio que a muito não viam e por isso estava sozinha, ficara sozinha e perdeu-se em suas lembranças ...

_Estavam deitados á cama um de frente ao outro, seus rostos muito perto, os meninos dormiam na casa da avó o que raramente acontecia e Gina falava sem parar-_

__ Precisamos comprar o presente de Teddy sim e ele virá dormir aqui amanhã,ele pareci animado e quero comprar algumas coisas para o meninos também .- Harry tocava seus cabelos quase não ouvia o que ela dizia, apenas acenou em confirmação e beijou-lhe a boca em um selinho_

__ Hermione esta tão preocupada Harry e ela não pareci bem á vi hoje quando fui deixar os garotos com mamãe, acho que ela e Roni estão discutindo constantemente e isso não é nada bom, Rose esta tão lindinha não é - sorriu ao lembrar da sobrinha_

__Sim ela esta, agora podemos parar de falar dos outros e falar de nós?- Harry disse virando-se deitando-se sobre ela e beijou-lhe os lábios, recebidos com a mesma vontade._

__ Humm não estamos...falando de nós Harry-disse entre beijos e sorriu o envolvendo em seus braços e sentindo o estremecer, enquanto sentia suas costas torneadas com as pontas dos dedos ergueu uma mão para seus cabelos em que ela tanto os adorava._

__ Estamos sim, vamos usar a linguagem não verbal- ela iria sorrir mais um beijo a impediu e um beijo intenso forte e devorador mais sem pressa de acabar por mais, suas línguas lutavam pela supremacia, ávido ao prelúdio ele vagou os lábios ao queixo, ao pescoço dela sentindo o cheiro que o embriagava , Gina sentia-se flutuar, mesmo sentindo-se incendiar, seu corpo pedia por mais, como adorava sua boca, suas mãos por todo seu corpo, afastou as pernas recebendo-o e suspirou dizendo seu nome_

_..._

E as lembranças insistiam a atormentá-lá ..

_Bom dia!- disseram animados quando chegaram a toca para buscar os meninos_

__ Bom dia- Molly era a única no ambiente, estava bem cedo e ela os recebeu já preparava o café da manhã - _ Hummm deixe me ver, olheiras, pele rosada...- disse examinando-os com um olhar como se buscasse vestígios - _ Vejo que a noite fora agitada mais deixe só quando tiverem mais usaram todo tempo livre para descansar e dormir e não para..._

__ Mamãe!- Gina a interrompeu a advertindo mas mesmo assim tentando não sorrir, Harry estava vermelho pelo constrangimento_

__ Pois não disse nada demais já tive sete filhos e posso dizer, ora nada demais querido!- Moly disse olhando para Harry que relaxou ela sempre o deixava confortável - _ Vejo que tiveram uma ótima noite- sorriu_

__ Excelente noite!- disse sorrindo e abraçou Gina por trás beijando-a no rosto_

__ Vamos entrem, ainda estão todos dormindo._

Eles eram felizes, pareciam tão felizes ao menos para ela, naquele tempo Harry viajava com frequência mais sempre em curto espaço de tempo e sempre que voltava, estavam cheios de saudades, mas como em nome de Merlin ele teria uma amante, e ainda Cho Yang? Ela não fora suficiente?- pensava em uma enxurrada de emoções e lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto


	21. Chapter 21

Rony pensara muito antes de tomar essa decisão, ele tinha visto toda a cena, ele estava lá e sequer fora percebido ele estava antes mesmo de Cho entrar e sequer o perceber, acaso era invisível? Embora Cho teria tido a mesma atitude mesmo que o tivesse percebido apenas para criar tal situação, seu amigo estava devastado e Gina, sua irmã teimosa, nem mesmo ouvira-o não podia ver Harry devastado e não fazer nada.

_Gina isso não é verdade, eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, Harry me impediria ele quer que acredite por si mesma mais ele já me ajudou muito e não acho justo. - Rony havia extraído suas memórias sobre a ocasião, e mostraria a ela, não acreditaria nele se não dessa forma.

Ele retirou um pequeno vidro de seu bolso e jogando em uma penseira que ficou curiosa em saber como Rony conseguirá, talvez por ser um auror, jogou a substancia do frasco e tudo pareceu nítido, tudo estava acontecendo em seus olhos minutos antes que ela entrasse, eles discutiam, Cho a viu entrar e como caso pensado se jogou em Harry o beijando, ele estava de costas para a porta e Cho sorriu ao criar toda a situação, estarrecida ela queria entrar na cena e esbofetea-la, queria arrancar os cabelos daquela sebosa, mas porque não o fez? Porque não acreditou em Harry, cheia de culpa viu a imagem se dissolver no liquido e olhou para Rony

_ Como pude ser tão injusta!- disse para si mesma mais era tarde demais já havia entregado seu marido a insegurança que sentira, não lutou, sequer se reconhecia ela não era assim mas ver aquela mulher em seus braços fez com que perdesse a razão.

_ Tenho que ir- Rony disse recolhendo a penseira* e afastando-se- _ Ainda vou trabalhar, preciso me despedir de Hermione e Rose - disse com um sorriso Gina viu seu irmão sair apressado e sem palavras jogou-se em uma cadeira, pensando no faria.

Como pode ter sido tão injusta, tão cega, decidida, passaria no jornal e em seguida iria para casa espera-lo, precisava resolver a situação.

...

Harry , passará os dias arrasado mas ele faria Gina entender que a cena que vira não significava nada, voltou ao Ministério, precisava pegar algumas cartas para um novo trabalho que pesquisa , sobre possíveis ataques dementadores e acabou encontrando Cho, nos corredores de do segundo andar-

_ Harry eu...

_Não fale comigo, finja que não existo, porque o que exatamente farei se você ainda continuar por aqui- disse seguindo seu caminho.

_Harry ... eles poderiam tem sido nossos filhos Harry- chamou e disse o maior disparate que ele já ouvira, certa vez, eles se cruzaram nas ruas de Hogsmeade, ele estava com os meninos, que não gostaram nada dela.

_ Não, não poderiam!- respondeu com amargura e sua paciência para aquela situação já havia se esgotado - _ Fique longe de mim e afaste-se da minha esposa se sabe o que é melhor para você- disse virou-se para a porta

_ Você vai se arrepender Harry- ela disse se aproximando mais Harry permaneceu parado onde estava

_ Esta me ameaçando Yang?-

Sua intenção agora era seduzi-lo e suas armas poderiam ser magia das trevas se preciso, ela pensou o encarando antes de responder.

_ Não Harry, eu nunca faria isso, mas sei que gosta de mim, sei que me ama- disse ouvindo seu resmungo em reprovação- _ Harry, você já gostou de mim, eu fui a primeira que você amou, admita!- em uma atitude desesperadora para quem o visse porem calculista ela segurou em seus braços implorando, Cho sabia o que fazia ela queria sua indecisão, era só do que precisava naquele momento.

_ Não você não foi, sempre amei Gina- e era a mais pura verdade ele sempre soube o amor que os uniam era único e predestinado de alguma forma e ele via isso claramente.

_ MENTIRA!- Cho se alterou ao dizer

_ Pense como quiser mais já lhe avisei Yang, fique longe de minha família. – ele saiu ouvindo-a chamar seu nome repetidas vezes mais ele não tinha nada o que dizer.

Cho sentia-se humilhada com suas palavras, mas isso não ficaria assim, ela que deveria ser a senhora Potter e daria um jeito nisso, mas Cho não faria por amor, era obsecada por Harry e sua motivação era a ambição, o orgulho.

Cho seguira Gina, notava-se que seu plano pelo menos a um ponto funcionava, havia separado o casal, Harry a aceitaria cedo ou tarde, mas precisava tirar a ruiva do caminho e definitivamente.

Procurou Gina no profeta diário apenas para provoca-la e aproveitará a situação para seguir com sua perversidade, viu a jará de água na sala da moça e acrescentou liquido que a envenenara, e sem que fosse percebida enquanto discutiam ela já havia feito.

Nervosa, Gina serviu-se e sorveu a água e em segundos sua garganta fechara-se, dor tórrida atingiu-lhe o peito e em segundos estava inconsciente.

Harry foi chamado com urgência no hospital e seguiu transtornado ao saber do que se tratará, sua Gina havia sido envenenada, fortes golpes de medo e aflição debatiam em seu peito.

Soube quando o mais novo editor de seu departamento encontrou-a desmaiada após uma repentina visita que a deixou alterada.

Harry não gostou do rapaz, muito bem educação e com atenções excessivas a sua mulher, o homem passara a mão pelo rosto dela quando ele entrou no quarto e a viu, deitada, desacordada, pálida.

...

Gina estava desacordada deitada naquela cama de hospital e ele se odiava por isso, segurando uma de suas mãos beijo-a enquanto pensava em quanto ela poderia ter sofrido, e o que ela poderia ainda estar pensando sobre tudo, ele a queria bem acima de tudo era o mais importante agora.

Quando Gina abriu seus olhos tentando entender onde estava sua cabeça pesava um pouco mas sentia-se absolutamente bem queria levantar-se, quando abaixando o olhar, viu Harry dormindo sentado com o rosto sobre o espaço do colchão e tão perto que sua mão pode tocar-lhe os cabelos

_ Harry!- sussurrou ainda sentindo a dor se esvair e ele a encarou

_ Gina, você esta bem?-

_ Sim eu..estou, onde estamos?-

_ Você esta no hospital amor!- Harry levantou-se e pegou-lhe um copo de aguá Gina bebeu um pouco o encerando.

_ Ainda está brava comigo?- disse sentando-se como uma criança esperando a sentença de alguma artimanha, o lembra-a muito James quando iria levar uma bronca por isso sorriu o que o fez relaxar os ombros.

_ Não Harry, não estou brava com você, somente... estou chateada!- finalizou diminuindo o tom de sua voz e olhava para as mãos sem encara-lo.

_ MAS Gina eu juro eu não..

_ Eu sei..não estou chateada com você Harry- disse calando-o com um dedo em seus lábios mas logo se distanciou- _ Eu só estou chateada comigo mesma! Como pude deixar que isso acontecesse? Isso não vai ficar assim, quando eu sair daqui vou dar um jeito naquela ...-

_ Shiii, esta tudo bem agora não pense mais nisso, já está resolvido e o mais e importante é que você esta bem, não pode se alterar relaxe.

_ James e Alvo onde estão?- preocupou-se novamente

_ Estão bem, estão com sua mãe. – dito Gina relaxou, e sentada inclinou a cabeça para trás suspirando, tudo era muito insuportável para ela, a mulher chegaria ao ponto de envenena-la? e agora isso, a culpa seria totalmente dela, Gina não sabia porque mas temia por seus filhos e por algum instante pensou que Harry realmente a trairá, se não fosse Rony.

_ Gina?- Harry chamou cauteloso após alguns minutos em silencio, ela precisava pensar mas não se dera conta de quanto tempo. Ela o encarou tentando buscar palavras, tinha que falar sobre isso

_ Me desculpe eu, pensei realmente que... pensei que fosse verdade, nos temos dois filhos Harry e mesmo assim ..depois do que vi.. achei ... achei que as coisas estavam monótonas para você e eu... me desculpe!

_ Não há o que desculpar, esta tudo bem agora- beijou sua mão e a encarou ao dizer- _ Temos dois filhos Gina, eu te amo e amo nossa família nada é mais importante para mim, E Nunca, Nunca algo seria monótono ao seu lado sua ruiva louca.

_ Louca?- sorriu ao que ele disse

_ Sim linda e louca, louca por mim- sorriu e levou um soco no ombro o que o fez fingir dor pois Gina estava fraca e mal sentiu nada

_ Eu te amo Harry- disse rendendo-se, Harry inclinou-se na cama beijando-a suavemente, quando ouviram baterem na porta.

_ Só pode ser de propósito!- Harry disse ao sussurrar ainda próximo a ela e com mais um beijo se afastou dizendo a quem fosse que entrasse. Gina sorriu segurando sua mão.

**COMENTEMMMMM! PLEASE. :(**


	22. Chapter 22

_Onde estão os meus..- Harry procurava seus óculos quando Gina os entregou.

Estavam no quarto o nascer do dia os preparava para uma bela manhã, levantavam-se para o que lhes esperava, haviam feito amor durante boa parte da noite, Harry colocou a calça do pijama ao levantar-se, Gina enrolou-se no lençol erguendo-se preguiçosamente.

_ O que seria de mim sem você?- disse colocando-os - _ Não vejo muito sem eles!- disse casualmente.

_ Ainda seria o famoso Harry Potter- caminhando pelo cômodo ela pegou uma peça de roupa no chão

_ Errado, eu não seria nada sem você!- disse seguindo até ela e selando seus lábios ao dela, que sorriu o abraçando.

_ Humm e eu não vejo você perder o senso de direção quando esta sem eles na cama - disse em seu ouvido ele a jogou na cama que haviam acabado de deixar fazendo-a gritar com a surpresa, Harry deitou-se sobre ela, prendendo seus pulsos com as mãos e mordiscou seu pescoço.

_ Harry.. – suspirou tentando remexer-se mais ele a manteve presa sob si

_ Aqui eu te vejo com todos os meus sentidos Gin e muito bem atentos! - disse intensamente beijando-lhe o local que em que mordera e em seguida chupou sugando a pele que o enlouquecia, Gina gemeu, queria tocar-lhe mais estava presa, arqueou-se buscando o alivio que seu corpo implorava.

_Harry me solte ... – Harry a beijou e foi seguido pelo mesmo desejo urgente que os uniu Harry soltou suas mãos segurando-lhe o quadril, Gina agarrou-lhe os cabelos arfando, seu corpo implorava por mais, quando sentiu a ereção dele a incentivar, suas mãos tocavam-lhe as pernas que ela involuntária mentes as separou e não pode controlar o som que escapara de sua própria garganta. - _ Ahhh Harry ... - suas mãos desciam sobre as costas másculas e nuas - -_ Pare, os meninos... já devem der acordado ... Harry...

_ Esta bem!- ele levantou-se depois dar-lhe um selinho rápido e se afastou sorrindo, Gina ergueu-se ainda sentada na cama o encarou perplexa.

_ Você... você é mal Harry ...

_ E você é uma provocadora senhora Potter-

_ Mamãããããeeeee!- Alvo gritou - _ Mãeee!- chamou manhoso como fazia pelas manhãs

...

Harry e Gina foram para Hogsmeade com as crianças, Alvo já estava grandinho e já dava seus passou sem cair, segurava a mão do pai pelas ruas enquanto Gina caminhava ao lado.

_ Jay... Jay!- Alvo chamava o irmão que anda a frente, sozinho querendo explorar a região com mais pressa que os outros, Gina seguiu mais adiante para alcança-lo, Alvo tentou soltar a mão de Harry mas ele não deixou

_ Pai o Jay!- disse querendo seguir mais rápido, Harry sorriu pegando-o no colo e os alcançou, os meninos sorriram e divertiram-se muito, gostavam muito de sair, o problema é que Alvo queria sempre seguir o irmão e para não cair era impedido pelos pais o que custara alguma birra do menino e quando isso acontecia Alvo pedia o colo da mãe para consolar-se, o pai não deixava-o fazer o que queria mas ela também não e entretidos com o quase choro não perceberam quando Jamie sumira de seus olhos.

_ Harry cadê o James?- disse buscando o garoto com os olhos em segundos ele estava do seu lado e não o virá mais, ele olhou em volta e não o encontrou a principio- _ Harry onde esta o James?- começou a preocupar-se

_ Espere aqui!- ele disse e seguiu adiante, apreensivo, quando chegaram as ruas não estavam tão cheias como agora-

James andava mais adiante mas sempre confiava na presença de seus pais atrás de si, era um explorador e adorava quando saiam todos juntos, James viu um gato e o seguiu ele era pequenino e cinza seus olhinhos eram azuis e ele mia baixinho como se estivesse com medo e perdido mas seguia sem rumo, quando o animal finalmente parou ele sorriu e se abaixou para encara-lo, um vulto negro passou por ele sem que o garoto percebesse e com um barulho que ouviu ao seu lado se virou e encontrou caído algo no chão, ele pegou curioso, era um livro com para antiga, de cor verde e parecia ser um livro infantil, ele folheou e viu algumas imagens, alguns desenhos, não era de ninguém ele decidiu pensou.

_ James Potter!- Harry disse quando o avistou e ele não estava muito contente com o filho- _ James você não pode sair assim sem saber por onde vai e andar sozinho entendeu, é tão difícil esperar? Quantas vezes eu já disse que... – falava enquanto pegava o filho no colo

_ Desculpa pai – disse e Harry suspirou, estava sendo rude mas não o encontra-lo o enervou

_ Tudo bem, só não faça mais isso ok-

_ Ta bom é que eu pensei que vocês estavam vindo atrás de mim

_ Da próxima vez certifique-se ou melhor ande conosco nada de sair a frente entendeu?!

_ Ta bom!- sorriu como caso encerado, afinal seu pai havia o encontrado- _ Eu vi um gatinho-

_ E seguiu o bichano- Harry sorriu com a animação do filho e não perceberá que o menino segura um livro que antes não trazia consigo. - _ Não faça isso novamente!

_ Tá pai eu já entendi, olha a mamãe lá!- disse avistando-os

_ James Potter!- Gina disse e ele sorriu no colo do pai

...

Quando voltaram para casa os meninos ainda correram, brincaram até a hora do banho e irem para cama.

_ Que dia! Estou exausta!- disse acomodando-se e Harry fez o mesmo igualmente exaurido-

_ Humm, boa noite amor! – beijou-lhe o ombro, deitados de lado, ele a abraçou por trás, suspirando fechou os olhos -

_ Te amo – ela disse, seus olhos fechados, acomodou-se em seu peito sentindo seu calor.

_ Pai- Harry acordou sonolento ao ouvir, ainda estava na mesma posição, quando olhou para porta e viu seus filhos, James segurava a mão de Alvo, chovia muito e o barulho não os impedira de dormir, exaustos, mas os meninos não poderiam, acordaram no meio da noite. Jamie não precisou dizer mais, Harry afastou-se de Gina devagar mais ainda assim ela acordou, ele ajudou os garotos a subirem na cama e deitaram-se embaixo das cobertas entre os pais. Alvo deitou-se pertinho da mãe que o abraçou, James ficou ao lado de Harry, mas não fechou os olhos.

_ Que foi filho?- Harry disse, passou a mão sobre o cabelo do filho mesmo de olhos fechados, sabia que Jamie o encarava-

_ Nada- disse baixinho e Harry o abraçou, sabendo que chuva forte o atormentava- _ Ta chovendo muito!- sussurrou depois de um tempo-

_ Esta tudo bem Jamie!- seu pai dizia ainda com os olhos fechados

_ Pai..- disse chamando depois de um tempo e colocou a mão sobre seu rosto, Harry suspirou o encarando

_ Ok, não consegui dormir não é, que tal um chá?- perguntou ao garoto que sentou-se na cama aliviado.

_ Pode ser chocolate?- perguntou sorrindo animado, viu o pai levantar-se e o pegou no colo.

_ Melhor não filho, chocolate vai te deixar ainda mais acordado- Jamie colocou sua expressão de piedade que o fazia conseguir tudo que queria com certeza ele tomaria chocolate, Harry não lhe negaria nada. Saíram os dois deixando Gina e Alvo dormindo tranquilamente.

...

Rony, Hermione e Rose foram a casa deles, convidados para o jantar, conversaram e como sempre a reunião entre eles era muito animada.

Rony brincava com os sobrinhos na sala enquanto Harry fora buscar algum relatório do trabalho que investigava e dessa vez trabalharia com Rony, o relatório continha um mapa detalhado sobre perseguições e passos de um comensal da morte. Mesmo correndo o risco de ouvir Hermione discutir que não era noite para falar de trabalho, precisava que Rony ficasse com a pasta.

Alvo tinha blocos encantados, que se agrupavam conforme sua vontade e se distraiam com o brinquedo quando James gritou

_ Tio Rony olha uma aranha ali, ali- apontou para lugar nenhum no chão próximo a o tio que pulou apreensivo e Jamie caiu de tanto sorriu gritando que era brincadeira, se contorcia com suas risadas

_ O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Harry perguntou entrando na sala, Gina e Hermione também entraram partindo da cozinha.

James explicou a situação sorrindo, dissera que não havia aranha alguma.

_ Jamie, não tem graça filho!- Harry disse pegando o garoto no colo, mas estava sorrindo, Gina e Hermione sorriam discretamente.

_ Mas foi engraçado!- ele disse baixinho só para o pai que sorriu com ele, Harry que havia contado casualmente que o tio tinha medo de aranhas.

Quando ouviram Rose chorando baixinho sentada, próxima a Alvo, Hermione a pegou no colo.

_ O que foi filha?- Hermione secou suas pequenas lagrimas

_ Ariranha ...- disse assustada Hermione sorriu dizendo que não tinha e que era brincadeira de Jamie, ela colocou a menina no sofá e Jamie correu para perto dela

_ Desculpa Rose era brincadeira, não tinha nenhuma ariranha ta bom!- ele disse arriranha somente para a pequena entender com seu próprio dialeto, James já pronunciava muito bem a palavra, sentira-se muito mal naquele exato momento sua brincadeira perdeu toda a graça ao ver a menina assustada. - _ Mas se tivesse ela não ia fazer nada com você porque eu não ia deixar- ele pegou na mãozinha da garota e beijou seu rostinho, a menina sorriu já esquecendo-se do fato, Gina sorriu ao ver a cena.

_ Seria bom desculpar-se com seu tio também não?- Harry disse sorrindo

_Desculpa tio foi só...

_ A não tem problema garoto- Rony disse o pegando no colo com agilidade e o jogando para cima pegando-o no ar arrancando varias risadas de James-

_ Você é mesmo como seu pai, mas agora, terá que sofrer um pouco!- disse e James sorriu satisfeito, mas logo caiu em gargalhadas quando seu tio Rony lhe fazia cócegas jogando-o no sofá.

_ Para tio, para, paiêêê!- gritou e sorrindo pediu ajuda enquanto todos sorriam, Rose alarmada foi ajuda-lo pedindo para que o pai parasse, com seu dialeto infantil.

...

Dois dias se passaram, Harry estava no trabalho era tarde, Gina estava em casa com os garotos, estavam no quarto de Jamie.

Levara suco para eles e sentou-se quando ouviu Jamie, que mostrava um livro a Alvo ele sorria animado, havia figuras e poucas palavras.

_ Mãe o que está escrito aqui?- James perguntou, Gina leu a frase curta para ele, Alvo pegou o livro e repetiu as palavras da mãe quando desapareceu diante de seus olhos fora tragado para dentro do livro no mesmo momento em que dissera as palavras.

Gina ficou desesperada não sabia o que fazer, James sempre ganhava vários livros de Hermione o que não lhe parecia estranho sua influencia sobre o afilhado mas não se lembrava daquele livro em questão.

_O espelho! -ela lembrou-se do espelho de dois sentidos dele, Harry levara consigo meses atrás e disse que poderia comunicar-se com ela desde - _ Onde esta a droga do espelho?- ela disse revirando as coisas em seu quarto até que o viu e o chamou, tentou duas vezes até que viu sua imagem "Harry!"

"Gina, tudo bem?"

"Harry venha para casa imediatamente"- disse tentando manter a calma mais ele a conhecia muito bem, sua esposa era orgulhosa somente o chamaria se de fato algo grave acontecesse, nervoso continuou a ouvi-la e sua imagem refletida era a pura aflição – "Harry você pode..." disse vacilante tentando medir suas palavras mas ele a interrompeu bruscamente, Harry sabia que ela não diria nada ao telefone.

"Já estou a caminho"- desligou e no mesmo instante preparando-se para partir.

_ Há Harry!- o abraçou exasperada

_O que houve?- perguntou a encarando e sua mão em seu rosto

_Alvo sumiu!- disse transtornada- _ James estava vendo um livro que por Merlin não sei de onde veio mas estava em seu quarto e Alvo sumiu diante de seus olhos, Harry eu ...

_Onde está esse livro? – disse tentando manter-se calmo, onde seu filho tão pequeno poderia estar? Também estava nervoso mais precisaria manter a calma, James o entregou com lagrimas nos olhos o encarando.

_ Desculpe! - disse ao pai, Harry abaixou-se na altura de seu filho e pegou o livro, limpou suas lagrimas dizendo a ele que tudo ficaria bem e que não era culpa dele, rapidamente levantou-se e abriu o livro.

**GENTE COMENTA! SABIA QUE COM INCENTIVO EU ESCREVERIA MAIS RAPIDO. HEEHEHE . BOM ESPERO A OPINIÇÃO VOCES, É MUITA GENTE LENDO PARA 22 CAPITULOS E 6 COMENTARIOS NE ASSIM FICO DISANIMADA :( **


	23. Chapter 23

Harry vira o livro e o dialeto era simples mais algum enigma o escondia, Gina quis chamar Hermione imediatamente para ajudar, ela era ótima com enigmas mais sem duvidas, aquilo era magia das trevas, algum portal para algum lugar, mas a que propósito?

Hermione e Rony estavam com eles haviam deixado Rose com Molly.

_ É realmente um portal, mais sei ao certo!- Hermione dizia apresada e folheando o pequeno livro infantil mais havia vários para pesquisa que tinha trazido consigo. Sabiam que ela não dera para Jamie aquele livro, ele disse que o achou simplesmente, Rony segurava o sobrinho no colo, Jamie estava triste e assustado com o ocorrido e era estranho vê-lo assim o garoto era sempre o sorriso em pessoa, Gina não queria que ele ouvisse tais assuntos mas não ficaria longe dele e Jamie também não quis se separar e ficar com a avó.

_ Precisamos fazer alguma coisa logo Hermione!- Harry disse andando pela sala de um lado para o outro mas não parecia transtornado, estava calculista e isso surpreendia a todos. - _ Ele disse essa frase, na imagem acima é uma praça uma árvore ele deve estar nesse lugar ...

_ Ainda assim Harry, não temos como ter a certeza! E onde seria esse lugar, a frase na verdade é um portal para crianças!- não funcionaria com adultos, era realmente um livro de magia negra da pior espécie.

Accio não funcionaria o local era protegido ao feitiço e cobria, Harry já o havia tentado por vezes.

_ Colocamos um feitiço rastreador em Jamie e ele diz as palavras saberemos assim onde ..

_ Como ousa?- Gina disse controlada mas sua voz o interrompeu como uma faca de amargura- _ Como se atreve a pensar em ...

_ Pessoal...- Rony tentou dizer mas não deram ouvidos

_ COMO OUSA PENSAR EM USAR MEU FILHO COMO UM...

_ Gina se acalme Harry só esta tentando ser lógico!- _ Rony disse vendo a irmã vermelha sobre o nervoso alterada, tão pouco perceberá que aumentará seu tom de voz. Gina olhava Harry com raiva.

James nunca permitia- se chorar, sentia -se mal quando o fazia mais controlar suas lagrimas doía, sua mãe estava gritando e ele quase não via isso, abraçou seu tio escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

_ Podemos mandar Rose!- Hermione disse largando os livros, olhando para Gina, também já não via nenhuma solução, procurar respostas em outros livros poderia levar horas, dias.

_ Acaso você ficou louca? ESTÃO LOUCOS VOCÊS DOIS! Não sabemos se poderíamos aparatar no local ainda que isso os rastreasse, não sabemos o que poderia acontecer se ...

_ Calem a boca!- Rony disse serio e conciso, era um homem maduro que falava um auror treinado, por isso sabia que Harry pensava com a devida estratégia de sua profissão, tentava ser frio naquele momento, afinal foram treinados para isso, mas agora, e poderia entender isso, mas agora ele falara como tio-

_ Isso não vai acontecer, encontraremos um meio!- disse abraçando o sobrinho que assustado já estava. Gina seguiu até ele mais não pegou o filho que se sentia seguro com Rony.

...

_ Raios! Não era esse o garoto de quem precisávamos-

_ Maldição, o que faremos, não gostarão de saber disso-

_ Deixemos o garoto ali mesmo, nunca saberão-

_ E o que diremos aos outros, melhor levar-nos.

_ E para que levarmos essa inutilidade pequena, deixemos o garoto ai mesmo, teremos que contar-lhe o que houve, plano falho eu lhes disse.

_ Mas como assim deixa-lo aqui? Assim?-

_ Não, vamos trazer mamadeiras e cobertores- ironizou- _ Que morra! E vamos embora que perdemos tempo demais com isso- o homem vestido de preto olhou para seu comparsa com puro cinismo em suas palavras, virou-se caminhando, e antes de segui-lo o outro homem olhou para Alvo sentado no chão embaixo da árvore, mas ele não chorava sorria como inocente e batia palmas como se tudo fosse uma grande brincadeira.

_ Criança idiota!- esbracejou antes de seguir

...

O circulo se reunia onde julgavam espaço secreto..

_ Maldição! A droga do livro só poderia ser usada uma vez e agora o Potter ficará ainda mais cauteloso, como pegaremos o menino correto?- o homem disse assim que entraram na casa de ambiente

_ Vocês não servem para nada, INUTÉIS!- gritou o líder sentindo o odeio percorrer seu corpo, estavam perdendo tempo, e o ritual deveria ser feito no momento certo.

O grupo movido sobre as forças das trevas, supremacia e o domínio da magia era o que queriam, após a morte de Voldemort, comensais reuniam-se para o que não consideravam o fim. A formação de aurores nunca fora um caso que os preocupasse mais desde que Potter tornou-se um o circulo rumava somente a dificuldades. Planejavam cumprir uma nova profecia.

...

Alvo engatinhou sobre a grama verde e estava sozinho, segurou ao tronco da arvore se apoiando e o pequeno bebê levantou-se ficando em pé, sorriu de sua própria artimanha e com o olhar buscava Jay, como chamava o irmão e sua mãe mas não os encontrava.

O tempo passava e a noite chegava próxima, Harry e Gina não se olhavam, tão pouco se dirigiam a palavra, Hermione coçou os olhos fechando mais um livro que não a ajudara a descobrir nada, quando alguém aparatou no jardim e bateram na porta quase a seguir.

_ Malfoy?!- Harry disse surpreso ao vê-lo em sua porta e ainda assim pode ver seu filho em seus braços,Gina pegou seu filho no colo tomando- o com urgência estava aliviada ao se prendeu a detalhes ou de quem ele era.

_ Porque ele esta dormindo?- simplesmente dormiu, Draco sorriu ao vê-la perguntar algo tão obvio-

_ Antes que me perguntei o encontrei em uma praça quase deserta, pensei que estariam preocupados- disse como algo banal-

_ Ó não estávamos tomando chá e jogando xadrez como se nada estivesse errado!- Rony disse

_ Porque ele esta dormindo?- Gina perguntou novamente tentando acordar o filho que aos poucos despertava-

_Obvio, caiu no sono devido ao cansaço, a criança estava brincando sozinha.

_ O que fazia com meu filho!- Harry perguntou com devida intimidação após tocar o menino que já estava com os olhinhos bem atentos, o que não se passou cinco horas de seu sumiço.

_Já disse que o encontrei

_ E porque devo acreditar nisso?

_ Não preciso que acredite!- disse com o mesmo tom arrogante de sempre

_ Malfoy!- Hermione se aproximou o encarando o que lhe parecia muito tempo em que não a vira pela ultima vez, ele a cumprimentou com um leve aceno

_ Granger!-

_ Weasley!- Rony corrigiu-o postando-se ao lado de sua mulher, Hermione sentia-se bem com a atitude de Rony, sempre fazia questão de deixar claro sua posição mas naquele momento julgo desnecessário-

_ E como soube quem o menino é?- tentou ser logica e arrancar-lhe informações antes que Harry explodisse o agredindo fisicamente, colocou-se entre eles.

_ O garoto tem escrito Potter na camis único Potter que conheço! Mais alguma pergunta? – Draco disse desconfortável, suas mãos no bolso enquanto encarava a mulher.

_ Muitas! Não acha muito estranho quase surreal justo você o encontrá-lo?

_ Acho!- respondeu simplesmente mais sorriu ao observar que ela pouco mudará

_ Justifique-se!-

_ Ora não tenho o que justificar, trouxe o garoto e ainda me tratam com arrogância, não esperava por mais, pois...

_ Obrigada!- Gina disse ao longe ainda assim o encarando, Draco não havia passado da porta, ele apenas acenou para ela.

_ Tenho um filho com quase a mesma idade, entenderia como seria se não encontrasse. – ele disse a ela e realmente pensou em seu filho quando o encontrou. Escorpion fora seu motivo para mudar muitas coisas em si mesmo. Olhou para Hermione que o encarava surpresa, o que é isso? Então foi assim que aconteceu!- disse pegando o livro das mãos de Hermione que tentou protestar mais ele continuou falando- _ Isso é horrível!- disse folheando o mesmo.

_ E o que sabe sobre isso? – Rony perguntou

Draco não precisava disso mais contou o que sabia sobre o enigma. Draco conhecia muito de objetos escusos.

_ Queime isso, se é que pode ser queimado, se desfaça! só digo que quem o mandou para você sabe o que quer e esta bem claro-

_ Quero discutir com você alguns detalhes do livro!- Hermione disse

_ Mandei queimar!não é bom mexer com esse tipo de magia acredite!-

_ O que você faz Draco?- Hermione perguntou e ele sorriu sutilmente, não precisava responder, mas não vira o motivo para tal.

_ Não trabalho para ninguém, uso meu conhecimento par ao beneficio da magia apenas. –

_ De qual magia?-

_ A qual pagar por esses conhecimentos!- respondeu mais não revelou seu trabalho, Draco vendia informações como.

Harry aproximou-se de Draco e o encarou buscando resposta-

_ Não sou seu amigo Harry, mas também não sou seu inimigo- disse tão serio quanto sua afirmação determinava, mate-os seria o que também faria se fosse ao contrario, porém não pense que mudei a tanto –

_ Não penso!-

...

Gina estava na cozinha, seus filhos dormiam, ela sentia-se aliviada, mas o incomodo do desconhecido a atormentava e sentia-se inútil.

_ Me desculpe, somente queria encontra-lo não pensei direito- Harry disse quando entrou na cozinha e a encontrou sabia que sugerir algo como aquilo fora insensato.

_ Tudo bem!- disse sem olha-lo e iria seguiu para a saindo, sua postura indiferente

_ Gina! – chamou e sua voz mostrava o quão desolado se encontrava, Gina encarou sua expressão de dor e esquecendo o ocorrido seguiu até ele e o abraçou-

_ Tudo bem Harry- ele retribuiu e a abraçou forte, afundando seu rosto em seus cabelos-

_ Eu sinto muito, lhe garanto ficarei atento eu ...

_ A culpa não foi sua ...e não foi de James também,não quero que ele se sinta mal com isso, infelizmente puxou você em alguns aspectos, principalmente em culpar-se por tudo- ela disse olhando em seus olhos - _ Voce ouviu o que Draco disse, "quem mandou sabe o que quer e esta bem claro" como assim?-

_ Não sei ao certo, Draco não sabe ao certo,mas irei descobrir- Harry disse abraçando-a mas sabia o que acontecia, queriam seus filhos, não sabia quem, não sabia porque, mas isso não ficaria assim, descobriria a causa, descobriria a fonte e acabaria com todos.

Deveria reforçar a proteção em sua família, se é que seria possível Harry nunca fora relapso quanto a isso.

COMENTEM! :(


	24. Chapter 24

Harry e Gina ofereceram um almoço em casa para todos os familiares e alguns amigos, motivo? Hermione esperará mais um bebê e dessa fez seria um menino, Rony estava radiante e assim foi á ocasião perfeita para uma comemoração e assim esquecer-se dos problemas.

Harry estava a cada dia mais cauteloso e feitiços de proteção por toda a parte acabara sendo até mesmo serio demais quanto o assunto, vetando os meninos a qualquer exposição desnecessária e com tudo estava mais do que nunca em casa ou pesquisando sobre o circulo de comensais que o grupo de aurores comandado por ele, estavam a espreita mas não poderia coloca-los em risco.

Harry convidara Hagrid e Minerva que com o recesso do ano letivo puderam comparecer, algumas pessoas do Mistério. Os meninos adoraram quando Hagrid o gigante o pegaram no colo, Alvo puxou-lhe a barba e sorriu,todos estavam felizes, Gina agradeceu por sua casa ser grande e suportar tantas pessoas, ela achara um absurdo, Harry conseguiu mais dois elfos domésticos aquele dia fora mostro que já os ajudava com frequência embora vivesse no Largo Grimmauld, Harry e ela acharam melhor já que sempre viveu lá mas sempre passava tempo com eles quando necessário e Harry era seu mestre claro.

Mesmo assim ali estava ela na cozinha e segurava uma grande bandeja com bebidas quando um rapaz, alto e forte, bonito, entrou a observando.

_ Posso ajuda-la?-

_A mas.. claro porque não- respondeu, nunca havia o visto antes quem seria? Porem resolver aceitar a ajuda, se Harry a visse trabalhando não gostaria, já havia dito que não queria vê-la arrumando nada, por isso tantos elfos.

_ O rapaz pegou as bebidas mais entregou ao elfo que apareceu entre eles na cozinha e ele logo desapareceu levando-a para o jardim com convidados, o rapaz a encarou e sorriu, seguindo seu olhar para uma melhor analise, Gina estava linda com um vestido preto e bege com rendas sua pele ressaltava aos olhos e radiava beleza.

_ Voce é linda se me permite dizer, Gina não?- disse pegando uma caneca e bebendo cerveja amanteigada-

_ Sim, Gina Potter e você quem é? – disse tentando manter a distancia apenas com o nome, ele não lhe era estranho já devia tê-lo visto pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

_ Sou Robert, Robert Loson amigo de seu irmão que tão gentilmente me convidou espero que não se importe-

_ A claro que não fique a vontade- assim que disse o sorriso do rapaz tornou-se malicioso e ela arrependeu-se do que disse ele parecia ter bebido demais e seus olhos diziam isso. Ela passou por ele para sair quando sentiu mãos segurando seu braço-

_ Você é linda sabia, uma beleza, esse vestido ficou realmente maravilhoso em você..

_ Obrigada mais você esta sendo inconveniente ..- ela disse tentando afastar-se, o homem estava bêbado, seu braço foi segurado com mais força

_ Ele ressaltou suas curvas, com certeza o que ele esconde de me enlouqueceria- dizia rápido e se aproximou tocou seus cabelos.

_ Me solte- disse com a voz controlada mais completamente desconfortável com a situação- _ Me soltee!- Gina desesperou-se ao ver Harry atrás do rapaz

_ Seu marido tem sorte em ...

_ Eu sei que tenho!- a voz soou dura e Robert virou-se com a surpresa, afastando-se de Gina - _ E devo lhe dizer que tenho privilegio de então somente eu tocar-lhe os cabelos?- disse tão serio quanto ela jamais o vira, Robert sorriu sarcasticamente.

_ Obviamente, no seu lugar faria o mesmo! - disse ainda olhando para Gina de maneira lasciva- _ Estava dizendo apenas o quanto ela é bonita ée..humm com licença- disse saindo para o jardim Gina olhava para Harry mas ele não disse nada, a encarou serio e depois saiu para o jardim. "acaso ele ficará nervoso com ela?"- Gina pensou e seguiu-o para fora mas Harry somente não poderia falar sobre o assunto devido ao receio de não poder controlar seus nervos e não queria explodir.

No jardim Robert beberá alem da conta e não parava de encarar Gina que desconfortável estava sempre ao lado de pessoas conhecidas mais o que não adiantara muito. Estava ao lado de Rony e Hermione quando tudo começou, Hagrid ofereceu um brinde aos donos da casa quando ele interveio.

_ ISSO MESMO EU CONCORDO- Robert disse chamando a atenção de todos e suas palavras já demonstravam embriagues - _ Um brinde a essa... excelente anfitriã, a mulher mais linda que meus olhos já viram, mas que minhas mãos sonharião em tocar- todos olharam-se chocados com a declaração, Harry estava enfurecido mas não estava perto dela, ele estava a um metro junto a Artur, Neville, Hagrid e mais alguns homens que trabalhavam com ele, Rony seguiu até eles.. –

_ É melhor tirarem-no daqui antes que eu faça isso!- Harry disse contendo-se mas seu tom beirava a fúria e Rony seguiu com seus irmãos

_ Cuja beleza me ofuscou...de tal maneira que ...- Gui e Jorge o tiram de seus devaneios e guiando o rapaz até a saída - _ Esperem, esperem ainda não terminei.. – disse para Gui que estava ao seu lado-

_ Ok, isso soou muito rude!- Jorge disse ao amigo

_ Rude porque não deixou- me terminar, iria parabenizar o marido oras – disse balançando-se como se precisasse se sentar.

_ Não acho que adiantaria- Gui disse e cuidou para que o rapaz partisse e que chegasse ao seu destino.

...

_Tudo bem você não sabe disfarçar, esta aos cascos eu sei!- Rony disse e sorriu ao se aproximar de Harry que estava sozinho, parecia-lhe que o amigo soltava fumaça pelas orelhas sobre a irritação, sabia que ele precisava desabafar.

_ O cara entra em minha casa e ainda, dar em cima da minha mulher, Eu Mereço!- disse tentando conter seu tom de voz, expirando o ar soltando sua indignação e Rony confirmou tentou não sorrir dessa vez.

_ Desculpe Harry- Jorge apareceu os surpreendendo- _ Afinal foi eu quem o trouxe- Robert Loson era um bruxo amigo de Jorge eles trabalharam juntos por um tempo, solteiro irremediável mas Jorge nunca imaginou que algo assim aconteceria.

_ Não, esta tudo bem Jorge, não se preocupe- o que em parte era mentira não estava chateado com Jorge é claro mas ainda estava com a ânsia de quebrar a cara do desgraçado.

_ Graças a Merlin pensei que ficaria chateado, parecia que você iria surtar, todos viram sua expressão, a bom se é assim que bom, mas aqui entre nós, uma concorrência não lhe faria mal as vezes – disse sorrindo e batendo cordialmente nas costas de Harry, Roni sorriu, Jorge estava tentando irritar Harry mesmo que fosse para descontrair a situação - _ Sabia que havia me esquecido de algo, por isso nunca levávamos amigos para casa, todos diziam que a Toca era pequena e tudo mais mas esse nunca foi o motivo, Gina sempre chamou muita atenção, só você podia ir la desde pirralho é claro, afinal achávamos que não havia chances de algo acontecer e olhe suas chances ai- ele disse olhando para Jamie e Alvo não muito longe, Harry revirou os olhos com o falatório de Jorge.

_ O que vocês estão fazendo?- Gina chamou ao longe e se aproximou - _ Tudo bem?- perguntou á Harry ao vê-lo serio, ainda com uma expressão irritada

_ Tudo Gina, eu quero cerveja amanteigada, alguém quer cerveja amanteigada? eu vou buscar!- Roni disse ao perceber que Harry não respondeu e saiu tentando mudar o rumo da situação.

_ Estava desculpando-me com Harry, Gina afinal foi eu quem convidou Robert que ficou vidrado em você, Alias não sei o que ele viu em você. Você sabe Harry? – Jorge sorriu afastando-se e deixando o casal antes que fosse ofendido por Gina, mas depois do olhar rígido ela sorriu para ele sempre sorria de suas brincadeiras.

_ Harry você... – Gina virou dizendo mas foi interrompido por seus lábios, Harry a envolveu de súbito a cintura beijando-lhe a boca com postura possessiva, sua língua devorou seu sabor.

_ Eu sei o que ele viu, viu o que eu vejo- Harry disse segurando a com firmeza, e uma mão entre os seus cabelos olhando em seus olhos- _ Você é linda mais você é minha!- Gina sorriu o envolvendo em seus braços, beijaram-se novamente como a mesma intensidade...

...

Muitos convidados já haviam partido, estavam todos dentro da casa e conversavam na sala, quando ouviram um baque forte vindo do jardim, em seguida seu grito

_AAAAAHHHHHHH- James gritou um grito agonizante que estremeceu o peito de seus pais Gina e Harry correram para o jardim - _ AIIII TA DOENDOO AHHHH!- chorava e muito James sentia muita dor caso contrario nunca gritaria a tanto, correram em sua direção, ele estava caído no chão havia quebrado uma perna.

James tinha pego a vassoura de seu pai, o que alem de grande demais para ele, James ainda não sabia sequer como fazer, tentou imitar o pai, já havia o observado varias vezes e queria tentar, mas sabia que era errado esperou que todos estivessem distraídos e saiu, ele ficou dois minutos no ar antes de cair.

_ PAAAAIII- lagrimas escorriam de seu rosto e sua expressão era de pura dor e arrependimento, Harry se contorcia ao ver a perna do filho e constatou, estava quebrada.

_ JAMES POTTER!- Harry disse nervoso quase a arrancar os próprios cabelos, respirou fundo tentando controlar-se doía saber que seu filho sentia dor - _ Calma, vai ficar tudo bem- disse sentando-se atrás de Jamie e apoiou as costas dele em seu peito, passou a mão por seus cabelos e beijou-lhe a testa.

_ Jamie!- Gina segurou sua mão ajoelhada próxima a ele estava assustada como o filho-

_ Desculpa..- ele disse para mãe, o pai ele não ganharia com uma simples palavra

_ Não Harry não mexa, pode ser perigoso!- Hermione disse ao lado de Roni, Harry não havia percebido todos os convidados já estavam no jardim, observava a perna do filho avaliando o que fazer

_ Então é assim quando se tem garotos, meu Merlin!- Rony disse assustado, até seu coração perdeu uma batida com o barulho que seu afilhado fez ao cair, Roni recebeu o olhar repreensivo de Hermione.

...

_ Ora porque ele é tão travesso- Harry disse somente a desabafar não estava reclamando adorava a personalidade do filho, mas as preocupações o devastava ele precisava saber que seus filhos ficariam fora de problemas, estavam na administração do hospital, seu filho já havia sido curado e estava dormindo agora.

_ E o que mais esperavam vocês o chamaram James Potter, seu pai era um maroto Harry, e dos mais travessos se ele puxou ao avô isso é só o começo- Hagrid disse ele fez questão de acompanha-los quando deram a reunião por encerrada, desejando o melhor se foi.

...

_Mãe.. – James acordou chamando

_ Sua mamãe já vem amor- Hermione disse com a mão nos cabelos de Jamie que estava deitado, Gina havia saído com Harry até a recepção do hospital, Alvo estava com os avós.

_Tia!-

_ Esta bem? Esta com dor!-

_ Não doí só to cansado - Hermione beijou-lhe o rosto e sorriu, Jamie era lindo e sua infantilidade causava impulsos de abraça-lo.

_ Você assustou a todos em Jamie, mas você não vai ter medo de voar não é, quando chegar a hora é claro, sabia uma vez seu pai caiu da vassoura também e quebrou o punho- perguntou o incentivando, ela sempre instigava á aventuras saudáveis, não queria que ele se prendesse a medos.

_ É mesmo? – perguntou curioso

_Verdade quando ele jogava quadribol e um professor que foi cura-lo deixou o braço dele sem ossos, ficou mole como gelatina – Hermione disse e o garoto sorriu muito.

_ Deve ter sido muito engraçado !- ele disse e ela sorriu junto

_ É foi sim, o importante é que ele não sentia mais dor e sabe de uma coisa você foi muito corajoso, como seu pai foi

_ Mentira, ele não deve ter gritado- o garoto disse desapontado consigo mesmo.

_ James Potter, não se compara não é mesmo, você quebrou a perna e é muito pequeno, seu pai já estava no colégio quando aconteceu, você é muito corajoso e muito mais travesso também viu- disse sorrindo por fim e fez cócegas no garoto que sorria animado mais queria ir para casa.

...

_ Jamie, filho,você tem ideia do que poderia ter acontecido? Você poderia ter quebrado a bacia,ou a batido a cabeça ou ...- ela parou tentando respirar continuou a seguir- _ Filho prometa que não fará mais isso prometa ou ... ou eu ficarei muito triste!- ainda estavam no hospital, ela sabia que o argumento vencerá, James não poderia nunca ouvir que sua mãe ficaria triste mas era obvio que esperaria, não iria subir em uma vassoura novamente até estar pronto e ter idade para isso.

_ Eu não vou, desculpa- seu rosto sincero a fez cobrir- lhe de beijos, que o fez sorriu, em seguido olhou para o pai esperando sua bronca.

_ Esta tudo bem garoto!- Harry disse o abraçando, James estava apreensivo com a atitude do pai- _ Mas você me assustou muito, não faça mais isso ok!- o garoto assentiu sorrindo- _ Será que você pode não se meter em encrencas por uma semana sequer?!- Harry perguntou sorrindo, seu filho sempre aparecia com alguma nova faceta.

_ Você consegui pai?- perguntou faceiro o que fez os três sorrirem

_ O que sua tia andou lhe contando!- Harry perguntou

_ Certamente nada que você não tenha feito amor! - Gina disse sorriu com o filho vendo-o fechar a cara em reprovação, Harry não queria que seus passos influenciassem seus filhos. _O que seria_ _Impossível!_

**_JURO SE NINGUEM COMENTAR VOU TER UM COLAPSO DE TRISTEZA :'( COMENTA VAI! BUAAAAAA BUAAAAA_**


	25. Chapter 25

James ficou mais um dia no hospital, era noite quando foi liberado e foram para casa, ele dormia na cama do casal, Alvo ainda estava na casa dos avós.

_ Ainda não acredito que a vassoura o obedeceu!- Harry disse com brilho nos olhos, falava baixo para não acordar o menino.

_ Não acredito que _você _esta orgulhoso disso! – Gina disse prendendo seus cabelos e o encarou, pasma.

_ E você não?- ele disse e ela revirou os olhos em reprovação mais sorriu- _ Não estou expondo isso, é que... ele não sabia com fazer e mesmo assim o fez, Jamie será um grande bruxo. – disse orgulhoso, Gina concordou com um sorriso. - _ Terei de ensina-lo antes do colégio porque ...

_ Harry de jeito nenhum, ele..

_ Jamie é travesso Gina, melhor saciarmos suas curiosidade antes que se aventure a descobri-las sozinho, não será ruim para ele- Gina ponderou o encarando duvidosa e ele sorriu- _ Daqui a uns dois anos- disse observando o filho tão pequeno adormecido.

_ Te amo ruiva- Harry beijou-a antes de deitarem-se com o pequeno entre eles.

Pela manhã Jamie despertou primeiro, olhou para seus pais que adormeciam, estava agitado, queria correr e brincar, havia ficado parado por tempo demais para sua disposição infantil, pensou em levantar-se e vasculhar as coisas no quarto dos pais sentou-se e remexeu-se mas encarou seus pais e ainda adormeciam, quando saiu das cobertas ficou em pé sobre a cama, sorriu

_ James, onde pensa que vai!- Harry disse ainda com os olhos fechados e o garoto sorriu para o pai que o encarou

_ Oi pai!- o menino sorriu e abaixou-se voltando ao meio da cama

_ Hummmm bom dia filho, você está bem? - perguntou, Jamie já estava ótimo e sua atitude apressada demonstrava isso, o pequeno confirmou e sorriu

_ Vamos acorda a mamãe?- perguntou baixinho fazendo Harry sorrir

_ Assim que agente fizer o café da manhã o que acha?- disse e o garoto sorriu animado, Harry buscou seus óculos e levantou-se devagar pegando o Jamie no colo seguiram para a cozinha.

James sorria dizendo que seu pai não sabia fazer o café da manhã, raramente ele via seu pai cozinhar e achava diferente, brincou jogando farinha por todos os lados sentado sobre a mesa, observando seu pai a fazer panquecas, tentou ajuda-lo e acabou quebrando um ovo no chão, na verdade Harry se virara na cozinha desde pequeno ele mesmo cozinhava para os Dursley.

_ Humm põe chocolate!- James falou com a boca cheia e Harry sorriu vendo comer panquecas satisfeito com tanto apetite Weasley. Eles comeram, Harry preparou o café da manha de Gina e levaram até o quarto, ela ainda dormia tranquilamente mais havia mudado de posição, seu corpo ocupada o meio da cama e seus cabelos jogados sobre o travesseiro.

James sorriu e seguiu até a cama subindo e chamou-a baixinho, Harry sorriu colocando a bandeja sobre o móvel próximo.

_ Mãe!- Jaime falou colocando a mão em seu rosto, mas ela não acordou, ele beijou o rosto dela, o garoto já estava impaciente. Harry sentou-se na cama e sorriu, seu filho fazia um bom trabalha mas ela não despertou, remexeu-se sonolenta

_ Gin, amor!- Harry chamou tocando em seus cabelos, ela resmungou algo desconexo mais abriu os olhos encarango o sorriso do filho em sua frente.

_ Humm bom dia meu príncipe!- disse abraçando-o

_ Bom dia, você dormiu muito!- disse sentando-se na cama e ela fez o mesmo.

_ Ó me desculpe!- disse sorrindo e olhou para Harry que caminhou sobre o móvel e voltou entregando-lhe seu café da manha e

_ A Harry não precisava, obrigada amor!- Harry beijou-a os lábios e seguiu para o banheiro deixando-os

_ Agente que fez mãe-

Gina comeu enquanto ouvia o filho falar sobre coisas que queria fazer e sorria com sua agitação, a comida estava ótima. Harry arrumou-se e voltou ao quarto.

_ Vamos Jamie, para o banho filho, ainda vamos buscar seu irmão!-

_ Vamos a casa da vovó!- disse animado pulando na cama, Gina levantou-se para se arrumar quando Harry pegou-o no colo seguindo para o quarto dele.

...

Alvo viu Jaime e sorriu abraçando o irmão mais velho, o garoto em algum momento se acostumaria ao futuro de situações do mesmo, Jamie sempre se machucava em alguma travessura e nessa ultima Alvo chorou muito, assustado ao ver o irmão caído no chão, até sua avó o levar acalmando-o, todos sorriram vendo-o abraçar o irmão, Jamie sorriu e brincou com ele.

Dois meses se passaram e a família Potter estava mais feliz do que nunca, a rotina agradável seguia sobre a tranquilidade na casa, o que no trabalho era diferente. Harry buscava respostas para situações que ainda não entendia, e dirigir o setor aumentava sua carga de preocupações.

Pela manhã estavam todos juntos, arrumavam os meninos que ficavam com a avó até a metade do dia, mas naquele dia Gina passaria mais tempo no trabalho e os meninos almoçariam com os avós.

_ Vocês se comportem!- Gina disse observando seus pequenos que reviraram os olhos chateados por ouvirem aquilo sempre que iriam sair, Harry sorriu

_ E você também, comporte-se! – Gina disse a Harry arrumando o colarinho de sua camisa, e os garotos sorriram - _ Esta bonito demais para ir ao trabalho Potter!- disse baixo ao seu ouvido.

_ Você acha?- disse no mesmo tom envolvendo-lhe a cintura em seguida beijando seus lábios.

_ Vamo logo...ecaa!- Alvo disse observando seus pais, alguns primos também visitariam a casa da avó aquele dia e eles teriam mais companhia para brincar. Gina caminhou para fora deixando os três a seguirem

_ E ninguém diz para ela se comportar!- Harry comentou em um tom divertido o que fez seus filhos sorrirem em gargalhadas, ele sorriu sutilmente.

_ Eu ouvi isso Harry!- disse seguindo em frente e os garotos andavam sorrindo arteiros.

...

No ministério, Harry concentrava-se na sua sala quando Rony entrou seguido por Marcus, outro auror do mesmo departamento.

_ Harry, precisamos saber qual o destino do caso trinta e seis, aquele comensal esta sendo caçado a dias e esta se tornando ridículo permanecer assim, o caso foi transferido para seu departamento. – Marcus disse. Ele e Rony eram dirigidos por outro setor e Harry era grato por isso, não precisava dirigir os passos do amigo e expô-lo aos casos mais obscuros, e todos os maiores casos seguiam em suas mãos. - _ Você ouviu falar da tal profecia? Os cretinos buscam acordar os dons de você sabe quem. - O homem disse e Rony sorriu, ainda o tratavam sem pronunciar o nome mesmo após sua queda, Harry nunca se preocupou em dizer o nome mesmo quando ninguém diria.

_ Voldemort você quer dizer, rumores, o que eles sempre querem é unir forças para burlarem as leis do ministério, é a única coisa que podem fazer agora!- Harry disse examinando alguns papéis gostava de seu trabalho mais desde que assumiu tal posição e deixou de viajar em trabalho de campo situações burocráticas o deixavam a margem de reais perigos, mas os internos interrogavam a comensais capturados que ainda era função de outro jurisdição embora solicitado em algumas delas, por acreditarem que sua figura destacasse o poder da intimidação, resultando quem que atuasse em quase todos os setores de proteção contra os comensais.

Harry seguiu até uma estante em sua sala pegou uma pasta que continha informações do caso, ultima perseguição, ultima infração, ocorrências e mais.

...

_Teremos que prosseguir com o plano, algum tempo já se passou após a sua inutilidade!- o homem que caçado como ponto alvo de aurores orientava com sua voz gélida e mordaz acusando os dois outros homens que a meses colocaram em pratica a ideia inútil de capturar o filho Potter. - _ E como são inúteis eu mesmo terei que pegá-lo.

O grupo conseguia manter-se longe do foco de aurores e alguns acreditavam não terem fixas como traidores. A profecia que foi traduzida no grupo de comensais da morte dispersava- os em busca do mesmo poder, acreditavam que quem tirasse a vida do inocente primogênito do bruxo poderoso que matou Voldemort poderia assim obter os poderes e conhecimentos do antigo senhor das trevas, não poderiam reerguê-lo isso jamais aconteceria mas poderiam ressuscitar seus dons e assim transferi-los e para tal ritual seria enfrentar o grande Harry Potter, o que sua fama corria pelo mundo negro conspirações e táticas para manter um objetivo improvável com a atual força do ministério.

...

Durante a noite os Potters já estavam em casa, os garotos contaram como fora o dia nos avós, enquanto jantavam com os pais. Harry alimentava Alvo servindo-o enquanto James já tentava virar-se sozinho com a colher todo independente mesmo que se sujasse todo no processo, divertiram-se falando amenidades e ouvindo os filhos, Alvo tentava falar cada palavra que ouvia ainda sem sucesso e James sempre o corrigia fazendo o irmão repetir-se novamente fazendo o pequeno bater palmas toda vez que dizia corretamente.

Por dias seguintes Harry chegara do trabalho e encontrava os três dormindo em sua cama, Gina dormia com os garotos as vezes quando Harry ausentava-se ou demorava-se a chegar.

Naquele dia Harry tentará chegar mais cedo, ainda assim não encontrou seus filhos acordados, passou no quarto de cada um deles e os observou dormindo tranquilamente, seguiu para seu cômodo e não a encontrou, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e seguiu para o banheiro, sorriu ouvindo-a cantarolar alguma musica, o cheiro de seu perfume inunda o banheiro, sem resistir Harry despiu-se e entrou, juntando-se a ela e a surpreendendo-

_ Harry!- disse surpresa embora ainda mais ao passar de segundos, sorriu observando-o encara-la seguindo seus olhos sobre todo seu corpo, Gina sorriu e o abraçou envolvendo os braços em seu pescoço e ele a beijou sentindo a água que molhara seu corpo o atingir, puxando-a de encontro a si em um aperto sensual e torturante.

_ Boa noite amor!- Harry disse seguindo até a mão sobre a pele macia de suas costas, olhando em seus olhos. - _ Senti sua falta!- disse beijando-lhe a face, sentindo-a arfar. Gina sorriu antes de beijarem-se com ardor e a intensidade distanciava tempo perdido.

_ Te amo!- Harry disse afastando-se e a virou de costas abraçou-a sentindo sua entrega, a água corria sobre seus corpos, beijou seus ombros seguindo mãos por todo o seu corpo. A noite os aguardava e no meio da longa noite seus corpos ainda se amavam na cama.

...

Pela manhã fizeram a primeira refeição em família antes Gina não sairia naquele dia despediram-se de Harry quando saiu para o Ministério, minutos depois correu para o banheiro e soltou tudo o que havia ingerido no café da manhã- Gina colocou sua mão sobre o ventre e sorriu, não, não seria possível, apenas alguma má digestão ou enjoou de outro tipo, abandonou a ideia tão fácil quanto lhe ocorreu.

_Guest, Peia, Anali Black, Mrs Dobby obrigada por comentarem é muito importante que comentem, e leitores fantasmas tambem por favor comentem, juro que desanimo pq não tenho muito tempo p escrever apesar de gostar. bjs Espero a opinião de voces!_


	26. Chapter 26

Harry havia acordado e velava o sono de sua mulher observando-a, sua expressão serena, beijou-lhe o rosto enquanto ela mostrava sinais de despertar-se o encarou ao abrir seus olhos e retribuiu o sorriso que via mas logo, fechou-se tão fácil como surgiu.

_Bom dia Potter!- Gina disse seria enviando um olhar de bronca e um tom descontente

_ Bom dia Potter!- devolveu o sobrenome sorrindo, mesmo sabendo que estava chateada e ele sabia o motivo á dias vinha se ausentando e chegava mais tarde que o habitual, Gina odiava ir deitar-se sozinha e encontra-lo pela manhã, sabia que ele fazia o que podia com seus horários mas ainda assim situações do tipo a irritavam e durante essa semana sentia um mal estar repentino.

Ainda deitados Harry envolveu sua cintura aproximando-se e beijou-lhe a testa quando seguiu para seu rosto Gina o afastou virando-se de costas para ele, contrariada.

_ Gin..- chamou encostando-se em suas costas mas ela não lhe deu tempo para mais ergueu-se se levantando e sem olhar para trás entrou no banheiro, Harry suspirou sentando-se quando na porta do quarto seus filhos entravam.

_ Oie!- Alvo disse com um sorriso e James adiantou se em sua frente correu subindo na cama e pulando como um trampolim, Alvo sorriu e apressou-se imitando o irmão.

_ Bom dia pai... e a mamãe...- Jamie disse pulando e Harry levantou-se enquanto sua cama virara uma bagunça- _ Eu to com fome!-

_ Eu Tombem...Quelooo Comer!- Alvo gritou sorrindo e James o empurrou fazendo com que caísse na cama e continuou pulando Alvo ergueu-se voltando a pular e os irmãos sorriram divertidos.

Na cozinha os garotos já encontravam -se sentados Gina terminava de preparar o desjejum frente ao fogão, Alvo batia a colher que segurava na mesa fazendo barulho.

_ Alvo, para!- disse ainda de costas e seus filhos sorriam, Harry entrou e abraçou-a Gina permaneceu impassível

_Giin ...- afundou o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço sentindo o cheiro que adorava, beijou o local,ela continuou concentrada no que fazia- _ Me perdoa!?- disse em seu ouvido e a maciez de seus cabelos tocaram seu rosto, Gina frustrou-se por isso, aquela voz quando batia suave em seu ouvido sempre a atingia de maneira a desarma-la.

_Pelo que?- disse em tom de indiferença

_Por qualquer coisa que faça você não me abraçar- disse a apertando sutilmente em seus braços

_ Odeio quando você faz isso- disse e suspirou sentindo-o beijar-lhe o rosto em suplica- _ Não consigo ficar muito tempo chateada com você!- virou-se e se beijaram simultaneamente Harry sorriu em seus lábios antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo profundo, enquanto braços o envolviam o pescoço e duraria mais do que esperavam se não fosse o barulho que seus filhos fizeram ao derrubar um prato no chão, Gina afastou-se mas Harry ainda a segurou em seus braços, no momento Gina sentiu um enjoo a tomar e afastou-o com a mão em seu peito

_ Com licença- rapidamente saiu em direção ao banheiro e o enjoo matinal a surpreendeu com o vomito e a náusea que a cometia a três dias, repentinas alterações de humor e irritação, não tinha mais duvidas... grávida!

_ Você esta bem?- Harry perguntou assim que ela retornou sentou-se ao lado de Jamie,

_ Estou ótima!- sorriu com a constatação estava mesmo grávida e não tinha mais duvidas, beijou o rosto do filho mais velho.

Gina pensava em como contaria a Harry enquanto chegavam a casa de seus pais, passariam a tarde na Toca.

Molly reclamava sobre como demoravam para que todos se reunirem coisa que não acontecia a algum tempo e ela gostava que todos os primos estivessem reunidos em sua casa.

James brincava no jardim em frente a casa logo após o almoço e realmente sentia falta de mais crianças para se expressar, adorava correr a campo livre e ver o verde envolta da casa, mas ele sairá sozinho varias vezes para brincar Alvo era muito pequeno para acompanha-lo.

Harry, Rony e Artur conversaram frente a casa quando viram o céu escurecer rapidamente, todos os outros saíram com o barulho que rasgava o céu, clarões de fogo caiam rápido e ao longe se aproximavam, Fred e Gui correm para o jardim, seguidos por Molly, Gina e Hermione, Fleur fica na casa impedindo que crianças saíssem.

_ JAMIE!- Gina grita assim que o viu a alguns metros, próximo a arvore de casa, Harry correu na direção do filho sendo seguido por ela, Fred e Gui seguiram com suas varinhas ao ver dois comensais da morte aparatarem ao jardim, e um homem colocou-se diante de Harry ele sabia quem era, Fenrir Greyback, o mesmo desgraçado que fugira de Azkaban, o único que ele reconhecera, lançou feitiço de sua varinha contra o homem mas não o atingiu.

_ Mãe!- James corria assustado voltava para casa mais muito pequeno caiu no processo e em alguns metros de distancia, levantou-se alarmado, não sabia sequer o motivo de estar assustado, mas todos estavam apreensivos e seu pai gritava chamando-o também, quando virou-se para o lado e fico estático ao ver o vulto de fumaça negra se esvair e um homem alto o com roupas pretas o encarava, tentou correr mas conseguia, o homem sorriu e envolveu-lhe em sua capa Harry e Gina sentiram o desespero ao ver o homem desaparecer com seu filho

- JAMES- Harry gritou estarrecido quando já era tarde demais, Gina caiu de joelhos no chão quando todos desapareciam no vento e as nuvens negras se dissiparam no céu, levaram o seu filho.

_ Meu filho, meu filho, James- Gina repetiu e ficou imóvel o choque lhe abateu e não movia-se tudo acontecia muito rápido, Harry alcançou-a e antes que pudesse perceber-se abraçava seu corpo, seu filho havia sido levado por um comensal, fúria e desespero atingiram seu peito em volta o fogo deixado queimando o mato algo

Todos estavam alarmados, Fleur tentou com que as crianças se aquietassem sobre qualquer anormalidade.

...

Preocupados toda a família se reunia em frente a casa, para Molly a situação lembrava muito quando a Toca fora atacada e destruída, mas agora era muito pior não lamentavam por bens matérias um de seus netos havia sido levado.

_ O que vamos fazer!- sua voz soava como um fio fraco de entonação, suspirou enquanto Harry a erguia para ficarem em pé

_ Vou atrás deles, vou encontra-lo !- Harry disse com firmeza e o ódio pairava em seu ser tal qual o desespero.

_ Eu vou com você, precisamos reunir o grupo Harry...Harry!- Rony chamou ao percebe-lo disperso, Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos como certa força e como sinal a busco do auto controle

_ Eu vou, fiquem aqui!- disse como uma ordem, o temperamento profissional aflorava como um farejador, sua expressão emocional esvaiu sobre o lugar de um homem pensativo.

_ Rony ...

_ Você fica aqui Hermione- Rony quase gritou, ela fechou a cara contrariada, ele a conhecia muito bem e sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça mais não permitiria que se arriscasse, Hermione tentaria argumentar mas Rony seria tão implacável quando seu perfil profissional, passou a mão sobre barriga de dois meses e meio de gestação, mesmo que entendesse Hermione mostrou-se contrariada.

Harry olhava para Gina e com a mão em seu rosto olhava em seus olhos _ Vou falar com algumas pessoas volto logo- soou autoritário e sem dar tempo que protestasse.

Sairia em busca de aurores, em busca de respostas... desaparatou mesmo ouvindo os protestos de alguns e o olhar apreensivo de Gina.

Todos entraram para espera-lo, Rony mandava coruja enviar algumas mensagens de urgência mesmo tenho certeza de que Harry não gostaria que o caso aparecesse na primeira pagina dos jornais sensacionalistas, a situação correto seria tratada como um dos casos sigilosos do setor.

Gina andava de um lado ao outro da pequena sala enquanto todos tensos tentavam, achava absurdo Harry sair deixando-a para trás, frustrada não podia controlar seus nervos.

Hermione pedia para que se acalmasse entregou-lhe um copo de água que recusou veemente, e sentia-se enjoada seus joelhos falharam e no momento Gui a amparou fazendo com que se sentasse. Molly ficou sozinha na sala com Gina pediu para que se retirassem.

_Gina você esta grávida não esta? - sua mãe disse mais ela não reagiu, não respondeu sequer se moveu, e não era uma pergunta, ela afirmava, conhecia sua mãe e sabia que não adiantaria negar.

_Sou sua mãe Gina, vi como comeu no almoço, lhe conheço filha- Molly suspirou e disse ao receber o silêncio.

_A mãe agora não, por favor!- disse tentando fugir do assunto e mesmo assim sua cabeça doía mais do que seria possível aguentar, seus olhos ardiam e tentava manter o fio de sua calma para não enlouquecer, levantou-se devagar

_Não pode ignorar o fato Gina-

_Eu não estou agora escute mãe, não é o momento, não quero que Harry saiba, não quero que perceba nada entendeu-

_Não vou deixar que se arrisque Gina, que ponha em perigo sua...

_Farei o que preciso para trazer o meu filho de volta entendeu, não vamos mais falar sobre isso, nenhuma palavra. – Gina disse com tom de ordem mais sua voz tremia vacilando em emoção.

_ Tudo bem filha, tudo bem!- Molly disse a puxando para um abraço e Gina desabou sua filha nunca aceitara tal atitude, era forte mais a conhecia muito bem, trancava tudo em si mesma, relutante retribuiu mais logo afastou -se ao ouvir a porta da frente-

Harry aparatou e com o barulho de sua chegada todos voltaram para a sala

_ Gina, estes são Leon e Marcus aurores do departamento. - Harry os apresentou e os homens acenaram em sinal e cumprimento e apoio.

_ Quero que se sente e descanse um pouco amor, vamos sair o mais breve possível, você precisa - envolvendo-a pela cintura,com uma mão em seus rosto, tocou a pele próximo aos olhos com sinal de abatimento.

_ Você não esta diferente!- Gina sussurrou sentindo seus dedos vagarem leves e o olhando em seus olhos, estava tão abatido quanto ela e ainda assim mantinha a pressão de seu peito sem deixar-se abalar.

_ Nós vamos encontro -lo!-

_ Eu sei!- Gina disse o abraçando tudo o que importava era encontrar o seu filho e ela seria forte para isso.

Outras pessoas chegavam e Rony fora recebê-los explicando-lhes a situação.

Comentários? seria bom saber o que acham para continuar a fanfic, para quem acompanha mesmo sendo leitor fantasma rs perdoe-me a demora em postar. bjsss

Rodrigo ribeiro, Lizzy Costa, Analu Black, HGPotter14, Guest, Peia, Mrs Dobby, IBlackI, todos os que já comentaram obrigada, a opinião é importante =D


	27. Chapter 27

_ Harry!- Rony chamou sua expressão antecipava suas noticias, Harry cumprimentou os homens dois aurores de seu departamento, aqueles homens Harry comandava e sempre dispunham de suas habilidades para determinados casos, mas não sobre essas circunstancias tratando-se de algo pessoal então protestou.

_ Não pode nos impedir Harry e onde estaríamos se não fosse aqui – Leon disse sobre protestos de seu chefe. Leon Jacson era um dos aurores mais determinados de seu grupo, embora lidasse com o trabalho a cada caso como um desafio a ser superado, disse juntando-se aos novos visitantes, Simon e David.

_ Direto ao ponto!- Harry disse em comando, pedindo novas informações, Gina observava-o como antes não o virá em profissão.

_ Não farão nada com ele enquanto não o encontrarmos, precisam de vocês juntos para cumprirem o que acham que dará certo. – Simon disse

_ O que? Cumprirem o que?- Gina disse em tom de urgência

_ Acreditam que possa ser possível acordar poderes e conhecimentos de Voldemort através do filho de vocês – O homem respondeu com relutância sobre o nervosismo da mulher.

_ Prossiga- Harry disse como se estive em seu escritório liderando instruções.

_ Não farão nada antes que vocês cheguem chefe, precisam que os pais estejam no ritual do sacrifício e antes que pergunte em pouco tempo levantei a informação do caso trinta e seis com prisioneiros e informantes infiltrados do beco. – Leon disse menos contido a sentimentos ao contrario de Simon, Leon sempre mantinha-se impassível ao objetivo sem medir palavras.

_ Leon, Simon e David, vocês virão conosco, Rony não posso...

_ Harry não seja burro, isso aqui não é um recrutamento você não pode...

_ Não posso leva-los comigo é o procedimento.

_ Iremos de qualquer maneira e sabe disso- Rony disse referindo-se a ele e Marcus, como não faziam parte de seu regimento Harry não os comandaria em situação alguma ainda assim não esperava outra atitude, concordou com um aceno.

_ São oito comensais, com feitiço de localização encontramos o paradeiro- Marcus disse

_ Sairemos imediatamente!- Harry disse enquanto movimentavam-se em preparo.

Gina olhava atrás da janela o jardim imenso em frente a'Toca estava escuro, o frio e o vento fazia o verde alto ao longe curvar-se sobre sua velocidade, chuva tórrida caía sem cessar. Cruzou os braços tentando com força excessiva ao corpo tamanha a ansiedade, o medo a corroia, medo que nunca sentiu, não saberia se suportaria quaisquer consequências, pensava em seu filho assustado e indefeso não ajudava ser nervos, sentiu braços a envolverem

_ Vamos encontra-lo, ele ficara bem - disse com firmeza, Gina sabia ele compartilhava da mesma aflição, assim como ele também tentava ser racional porem o conhecia muito bem.

_ James não gosta de chuva forte, ele fica inquieto!- Gina disse contraindo-se com angustia

_ Eu sei - Harry sabia muito bem, por noites chuvosas passava á companhia do filho. A irritação o dominou e a amargura ultrapassava-se a aflição. - _ Vão se arrepender eu juro, sairemos em cinco minutos. – disse incisivo duro sobre a determinação, Gina virou-se o encarando e afirmou. Despediram-se rapidamente, viram Alvo adormecido, sua avó havia o feito tomar um chá que o manteria adormecido por algum tempo abalado com o tumulto bebe chorou muito até adormecer.

_ Se alguma coisa...

_ Nada vai acontecer, ele acordará assim que voltarem- Angelina disse positivamente, cuidaria das crianças e a casa ficaria sobre proteção embora soubesse que o foco não mais seria ali não poderiam correr riscos.

_ Vamos!- Hermione disse saindo com os outros Rony suspirou contrariado, rendido segurou sua mão, aparataram todos ao local rastreado.

Harry havia a instruído, sabiam o que esperar, Gina queria correr, queria vê-lo, chamar por seu filho, mas continha-se. Os dois aparataram adiante, logo atrás Rony, Hermione e os aurores, Leon, Jonh e Marcus, Artur e Jorge a esquerda, recusaram-se a ficar Simon ficara a proteção da Toca.

O escuridão tomava a frente da casa sombria cujas laterais eram tomados pela alta vegetação, o vento sobrava uivando o ambiente causaria calafrios a qualquer adulto e isso soaria terrível a uma criança.

Comensais titulava o feito como _golpe da sorte_ reagiram sobre o imprevisto como grande vantagem, o objetivo ao ataque seria apenas uma deixa para mostrar algo que comovesse distração, Potter estava concentrado e a dias o circulo pensava em como impossível seria causar o feito mais para o golpe da sorte, o garoto cujo precisavam estava em suas mãos, só restara esperar seus pais chegarem e isso seria questão de tempo, o criminoso sorriu com o pensamento.

Jamie estava assustado tentava não chorar, sentia seu braço sendo puxado com força excessiva e era arrastado para dentro da casa escura, atravessaram vários cômodos até saírem aos fundos da casa.

_ Fique quieto garoto ou o mato antes que seus pais pensem em você novamente- disse o forçando a prisão que sua mão causava no pequeno braço enquanto Jamie tentava livrar-se do aperto.

_ Meu pai vem- disse choroso mais decidido, confiava.

_ É bom que esteja certo, ele não sabe ainda mais tem menos de três horas caso contrario não o verá nunca mais, a não ser que você não seja -

_ ELE VEM SIM!- James disse mais estava assuntado demais e chorando

_ Moleque insolente- o bruxo vociferou e o sacudiu ao mesmo tempo em que James soltou-se mais tamanha impacto o fez cair ao chão, bateu a cabeça sobre ponta grossa da grande pedra e caiu inconsciente.

_ VEJA O QUE FEZ IDIOTA, PRECISAMOS QUE O MOLEQUE ESTEJA VIVO! Pegue-o e colóquio onde deveria estar.

James foi posto deitado sobre uma pedra sua cabeça movia-se lentamente tentando enquanto sentia dor.

...

_ Senhor... ? ... – Leon disse referindo-se a Harry pedindo instruções e quem sabe apenas permissão, ele não tinha limites quando o assunto era caçar comensais mais medidas, estremas nem mesmo ele tomaria tratando-se do fato.

Harry acenou sutilmente indicando as laterais, Jorge e Artur tomaram a frente enquanto, Harry Gina, Rony e Hermione seguiram para os fundos.

Harry seguia ...Hermione em seu encalço ...Rony atrás dela quase ao lado, juntos e em sincronia como perfil do trio Hermione ao meio como algo definido. Antes que percebesse Gina já estava a sua frente.

_ James!- Gina disse aproximando-se enquanto Harry seguiu até alcançar sua posição, o viram, deitado, inconsciente. -_ James! – Gina correu e o pegou em seus braços, chamando-o, tocou seu rosto, apressadamente passou a mão sobre seus cabelos e um ferimento encontrou sentiu sangue entre os dedos.

_ Mãe- Jamie tentou dizer sonolento

_ Vai ficar tudo bem filho, estamos aqui- Harry disse tocando-o se algum dia pensou em sentir dor jamais experimentou tamanha ao ver seu filho machucado.

_ Pai..você veio?- disse baixo ainda de olhos fechados

_ Claro que sim filho, estamos aqui... James!- chamou e seu filho abriu os olhinhos com dificuldade- _ Harry sabia que tratava -se da mais sórdida armadilha em segundos comensais faziam um circulo envolta deles Harry pegou James no colo e levantou-se colocando se a frente de Gina.

_ Hora veja! Harry Potter! Nos fez esperar demais! Sabia que um pai não pode nada contra essas proteções Potter, irônico não-

_ Engano seu- disse veemente -

Círculos de comensais os fechavam quando viram Rony e Hermione que instintivamente levantou sua varinha em defesa

Hermione viu Fenrir Greyback e seu sorriso tenebroso a atingiu e o ataque começou, tão rápido como a chegada de todos, Rony que estava á seu lado colocou-se a frente de Hermione acabando como duelo e com fúria surpreendente matou o homem tão facilmente que a surpreendeu, nunca havia o visto tão concentrado ao mesmo instante que Leon, John e Marcus lançavam suas varinhas contra seis comensais e dominavam- os ao intuito de prisão não a morte embora Leon ultrapassasse os limites de tortura que um auror pudesse exercer.

Ainda que não soubesse mesmo que Harry quebrasse a varinha das varinhas ele era o dono e mestre de tamanho poder,mesmo sem ela Harry poderia conjurar maiores feitiços, eles sabiam e acreditavam que matando Harry e seu filho com o sacrifício de Gina teriam domínio desse poder.

Atacados Harry reagiu sua intenção era entregar James a ela e que fossem embora devia saber que Gina não agiria como o esperado.

O homem gritou alto em frustração o feitiço que lançara não funcionou, Harry torturou o homem quase a morte, fazendo com que o corpo contorcesse sobre a dor.

_ HARRY!- Rony disse abaixando sua varinha e conduziria o prisioneiro. John e Marcus o levariam a prisão. Artur e Jorge bloquearam todo o local.

James mantinha-se entre a lucidez e a inconsciência nos braços do pai.

COMENTEMMMMMM!


	28. Chapter 28

Todos chegaram a Toca Harry segurava James fortemente enquanto seu filho mal percebia onde estava alguns disseram que o caminho do hospital seria oportuno mas Gina e Harry não quiseram, todos entraram porem não ficaram por muito tempo, Harry agradeceu a todos que se prontificam a visita-los tão logo resolvessem todo protocolo, o casal sem protelar despediram-se e aparatam em casa, Alvo ainda dormia e ficaria na casa dos avós.

Entraram, Harry segurava James ainda como um abraço e passava as mãos sobre as costas do pequeno que agora acordado suspirava baixinho, no quarto do casal Gina pegou-o levando-o para o banheiro, James tomou banho sem fazer esforço, sua mãe fazia todo o trabalho, Harry o pegou quando Gina terminou, voltaram para o quarto e Harry sentou-se com James em seu colo não poderia dizer o quanto sentia, de maneira que não pudesse desvendar tão pouco seus próprios sentimentos, quando viu Gina curar seu filho com magia sentiu-se um fraco ao ao vê-la tão forte, e ela já havia feito isso antes mesmo que por outras circunstancias por pequenos acidentes ou traquinagens infantis que o levavam a machucar-se.

Concentrada Gina terminou o que fazia enquanto James repousava-se no ombro do pai, beijou seu rosto e saiu do quarto, deixando-os, preocupada com o silencio do filho ainda devido o ocorrido procurou entender não o forçaria embora quisesse ouvir sua voz.

Voltou para o quarto levando leite quente para ele, parou ao ouvi-lo

_ Eu sinto muito filho, esta tudo bem agora, voce vai ficar bem- Harry falava enquanto abraçava o filho seguro em seus braços e James chorava o choro mudo suas lagrimas caiam como sofrimento por chorar- _ Te amo filho, você esta seguro!- Gina sabia que mesmo em conflito Harry demonstrava amparo e conforto, uma de suas maiores qualidades e vê-lo em seu papel de pai a emocionava. Entrou e sentou ao lado ele e os abraçou, beijou o filho e pediu que bebesse embora recusasse Gina o convenceu a sorver o liquido e logo os três deitaram-se.

Na manha seguinte James estava ainda muito inquieto seus pais acordaram primeiro e o observavam adormecido enquanto falavam, James estava abraçado a sua mãe, assim que despertou James não disse nada enquanto seus pais falavam com ele e diziam o quanto ele fora corajoso, Gina perguntara se ele sentia-se bem ainda assim pensou leva-lo ao medibruxo. James negou virando-se na cama e encolheu-se próximo ao pai que o abraçou, Gina levantou-se para fazer o café da manha.

...

Harry tentara de todas as formas, manter o filho próximo de si e sentia-se fracassado, ainda que perdera o controle.

_ Fale alguma coisa filho... James!- Harry dizia mas o abraçou em aceitação ao silêncio não o forçaria- _ Me desculpe, você sabe que eu te amo não sabe- James o encarou e ainda deitados tocou o rosto de seu pai

_ Não foi culpa sua- Jamie disse deixando –o abalado não devia ser o filho a consolar-se a frustração- _ Ele disse que voce não iria me busca – o pequeno sussurrou e escondendo seu rosto chorou, Harry fez com que o filho o encarasse e disse incisivo.

_ James Potter, sabe que te seguiria para onde fosse não sabe? – James assentiu - _ Nada vai acontecer, você esta seguro!

Gina se aproximou deixando o café da manha sobre um móvel e sentou-se a cama, Harry sentou-se com James e juntos tomaram o café da manhã, conversaram sobre amenidades afim de anima-lo falando de planos e coisas que poderiam fazer juntos, James deu um leve sorriso satisfeito quando mencionaram que ficariam muito tempo todos juntos em casa.

Dois dias se passaram e todos os protocolos já corriam estabelecidos pela divisão de aurores, a família Potter fora visitada por todos os Wesleys que ficavam juntos todo o tempo, Molly cozinhava na cozinha de Gina quando a casa Potter se enchia de parentes, James era mimado por todos e aos poucos voltava a ser confiante e sem temores com sua personalidade peralta, embora ainda exigisse a presença dos pais.

Hermione comia como nunca e Rony fazia piadas com seu apetite descontando anos em que ela reclamava de sua obsessão por comida, o que causava atrito entre o casal mas discussão que Rony adorava mesmo que sua mãe e repreendesse por deixar Hermione nervosa em seu estado.

Harry andava pelo corredor do segunda andar havia acabado de deixar James em seu quarto adormecido, Gina subia as escadas quando o encontrou, Harry se aproximou tocando seu rosto e a examinou com o olhar ainda rapidamente

_ Voce esta bem? Perguntou suavemente

_ Estou Harry- respondeu rapidamente retirando a mão de seu rosto e desviou o olhar, pois tão pouco dizia a verdade - _ James...

_ Dormiu, Gina...?... voce...

_ Mamãe- ouviram James e seu choro lamento os atingiu Gina adiantou-se e seguida por Harry o viram e estava dormindo mas chorava em um pesadelo, Gina pegou em seus braços sem si importar em acorda-lo e ficaram juntos até que o pequeno adormecesse sem temores.

Estavam todos em sala quando receberam a visita dos aurores que visitavam a casa agora com frequência, Marcus com sua esposa Susan, Simon com sua esposa Julia e David e Leon eram solteiros. Uma grande reunião apoiava o casal e a família, e ficaram todos por muito tempo quando toda a família Weasley se fora com exceção de Rony e Hermione, Gui e Fleur já levaram filhos adormecidos ao sair, Molly e Artur despediram-se não antes de subirem e verem James adormecido.

Todos conversavam sala amigavelmente, Gina e Hermione deram-se muito bem com Julia e Susan, com sorrisos e animações de conversas em casais aos poucos mantinham a motivação renovada do casal anfitrião, Gina levantara-se do sofá que ocupara ao lado de Harry sobre a intenção de buscar mais bebidas a cozinha quando sentiu-se indisposta segurou-se mesa discretamente quando sentiu vacilar-se os joelhos mas seu ato não passou-se dispercebido.

_ Gina! Gina o que houve? .. senti-se!- Harry a conduziu até o sofá novamente ainda q relutante, ela dizia estar bem, Susan fora buscar água e entregou a ela enquanto Harry a ajudava, preocupado perguntou o que sentia.

_ Eu estou bem Harry já disse-

_ Calma Harry, ela só precisa descansar- Hermione disse amenizando, assim que soube da gravidez de Gina ficara radiante mas manter a noticia em segredo a estava deixando ainda mais ansiosa o que a fazia comer mais e consequentemente culpar Gina por isso, pelo que conhecia da ruiva não contaria ainda.

_ Vão beber algo no escritório vão, deixem-nos á sós por um instante!- Hermione disse sentando-se ao lado de Gina e não fora contrariada.

_ Calma Harry, Gina deve estar indisposta só isso houve muitos acontecimentos para ela em tão pouco tempo, as mulheres são frágeis.- Leon disse e sorveu whisky de fogo.

_Não Gina, Gina sempre foi forte!- Rony disse simplesmente mas logo arrependeu-se ao ver a expressão de Harry- _ Massss... até mesmo Gina se cansaria Harry- disse retificando-se.

_ Harry voce não teria outro Beetle Berry? – Marcus disse

_ Na estante depois no fim do corredor- Harry informou e ele saiu com a familiaridade que os visitantes tinham em sua casa, ao pegar a bebida ouvir dialogo e por instinto aproximou-se a esquiva

_Você ainda não contou a ele, quando vai contar? –ouviu Hermione mais ninguém respondia- _ Bem, o bebê não terá muito tempo de diferença ao meu- disse feliz e todas sorriram satisfeitas_-

Marcus caminhara de volta ao recinto, atônito, surpreso.

_ O que foi homem?- David disse ao pedir a bebida pela segunda vez e tão pouco fora ouvido

_ Novidades... a uma mulher grávida nessa casa!-

_ Não seja paspalho Marcus, a mulher de Rony esta grávida e disso todos sabemos.

_ A mais alguém... aposto uma caixa de Pure Malt nisso- o homem disse convicto e Rony sorriu por já ser futuro pai e observar a cara de pasmos de outros.

Harry de longe levou o assunto como relevante, preocupava-se com a saúde de Gina e os últimos acontecimentos, tão pouco ouvia o dialogo entre os homens.

_ Bem essa é a nossa deixa- Susan disse assim que voltaram do escritório - _ Mamãe com certeza adorou ficar com as crianças- insinuou ao marido com o trabalho que seus dois filos causavam e Marcus sorriu

_ Puxaram ao pai!- disse satisfeito- _O que tanto conversavam aqui afinal? Marcus disse propositalmente –

_ A sobre o quanto estressante é ser esposa de auror- insinuou provocando marido e sorriu, o casal era irreverente e faziam piadas como ninguém.

_ Ah mais voce aquenta a pressão não é?- disse insinuante e sem pudores deu um tapa na bunda de esposa fazendo todos surpresos e rirem ao mesmo tempo

_ O casal precisa descansar por Merlin, Marcus!- Susan disse descontraída mas ruborizada

_ O casal sim mas nós não ainda mais com as crianças com sua mãe alias Potter, deixe Gininha descansar hoje rapaz – sorriu provocando, Gina sorriu quando Harry a abraçou e despediam-se de todos

_ Os dois precisam descansar, hora vamos deixem de delongas, obrigada pela noite adorável, Julia disse ao casal e Gina pretendo ter a receita que sua mãe fez hoje..

_ Duvido que ela lhe dê- Gina disse e sorriram

COMENTEMM PELO AMOR DE MERLIN :(


	29. Chapter 29

_ Não sei como contar Hermione!- Gina disse pela terceira vez, sorriu com a tensão da cunhada que comia mais uma grande fatia de bolo na confeitaria de Hogsmead.

_ Apenas conte de uma vez, se eu engordar desnecessariamente será sua culpa!- disse servindo-se de sorvete de morango e Gina sorriu junto a Susan, mulher de Marcus que as acompanhavam as duas bebiam apenas um suco.

_Sabe que nunca contei antes..

_ Não? Como assim?- Susan perguntou curiosa, Hermione e Gina sorriram

_ Harry sempre soube- Gina disse descontente a mulher ainda lhe encarava em interrogativa surpresa sobre a curiosidade. - _ Quando estava grávida de James ele entrou assim que mamãe e eu contatamos não cheguei a contar ele soube nos ouviu, quando fora Alvo ele simplesmente virou para mim e disse "_Gina voce esta grávida?!"_era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta Harry é muito perceptivo.. entende, essa é minha chance de contar a ele-

_ Quando o assunto é você Gina e por isso não sei como não notou ainda!- disse Hermione

_ Bom ele é um auror se não contar logo saberá, pelo que disse se ainda não o fez é tão somente por estar preocupado demais com outros assuntos um ataque sempre os deixam concentrados demais ao trabalho, principalmente um ataque a família.

_ Não Harry, ha alguns meses fui ao Beco deixei os meninos com mamãe e ele soube, as vezes me irrita o fato de que ele sempre saiba tudo.- Gina disse lembrando –se da ocasião e Susan sorriu amistosamente

_ Aurores! - sorriu lembrando-se de seu marido que sempre controlador e dominador, motivo que a atraia.

_ Á sei lá Gina vá e conte de uma vez por todas, não vai haver situações especiais apenas conte!- Hermione disse- _ Já sabe como será a reação dele, Harry sempre quis ter uma família enorme e tudo mais.

_ Enorme não Hermione, são três filhos e só, é o nosso limite!- Gina disse decidida e elas sorriram- _ E para você é fácil falar Rony é um asno, nunca desconfiou de nada até voce contar sobre Rosa e agora do meu novo sobrinho-

_ Em primeiro lugar não chame Rony de asno, ele é somente lento ás vezes- sorriu ai dizer mesmo ainda em defesa do marido- _ Tentei contar-lhe sobre a gravidez de Rosa de todas as formas possíveis mas Rony saiu em si somente quando disse em bom tom "Ronald Weasley estou grávida, voce vai ser pai" – disse e sorriu ao lembrar-se da cena - _ Com Hugo foi a mesma coisa- _ Hermione disse alisando a barriga - _ Seja direta e acabe logo com isso Gina!

...

Pensou nisso ao longo do dia mas poxa nunca havia tido a oportunidade de contar-lhe e agora parecia difícil verbalizar algo tão normal e que certamente ele adoraria saber mas como. Pensando distraidamente enquanto observava a vasoura varrer a casa com o feitiço que acabara de lançar não ouviu Harry entrar ele a abraçou por trás surpreendendo-a.

_ Harry!- disse surpresa virando-se e ele a beijou rapidamente- _ Hum chegou cedo, o que houve?-

_ Nada oras, não posso chegar mais cedo para ficar com vocês?- perguntou a abraçando, cheirando seus cabelos, adorava seu perfume- _ Alias onde estão os meninos?-

_ Lá em cima... Harry eu... – Harry a interrompeu beijando seus lábios novamente

_ Esta se sentindo melhor hoje?- perguntou realmente interessado, preocupava-se com sua saúde e não se esqueceria de sua indisposição do dia anterior porem com segundas intenções a abraçou sensualmente.

_ Não Harry, estou bem, eu.. apenas queria conversar –

_ Claro Gi , o que houve? Diga? – disse beijando-lhe o pescoço até alcançar-lhe o rosto novamente.

_ Harry o que você ...acharia de..

_ De que?- resolveu-lhe dar atenção devida, parou de acaricia-la encarando seus olhos pois ela tinha algo a dizer, mas nesse momento, Gina não sabia mais o que dizer

_ Hummm nada..- ela disse mordendo os lábios indecisa mas sorriu -_Vamos subir, os meninos estão dormindo – disse o abraçando novamente, Harry sorriu em antecipação sugerindo que tomassem um banho para relaxar e juntos passaram a tarde na banheira do casal.

...

O jantar estava pronto e os garotos já acordados brincavam com Harry, animados, James já estava mais confiante apesar de não ter saído as ruas desde o ocorrido, pelo simples fato de não ter surgido as seus pais a necessidade. Após a refeição Gina tentou dar-lhe indiretas sutis sobre o assunto mas Harry parecia disperso demais, deixou sapatinhos de bebê sobre a cama ele não desconfiou, sequer de seu mal estar repentino, chegou a perguntar-lhe o que acharia de mais alguém na família, e ainda assim ele não entendeu.

_ Harry as vezes você se pareci com Rony sabia- disse o surpreendendo Harry virou-se enquanto despia-se pois dormia sem camisa em dias quentes.

_ Não sei como isso poderia ser possível- disse incrédulo

_ Esqueça- disse deitando-se no meio da cama, sem importar-se em dividir e ele sorriu.

Gina pensou que Hermione estava certa, deveria dizer sem rodeios.

Pela manhã os garotos acordaram bem cedo tomaram juntos o desjejum com seus pais e ao despediram-se de Harry que já partia para o mistério quando Gina o acompanhou até a porta o que em algumas ocasiões ocorria.

_ Até logo amor- disse beijando-a rapidamente

_ Até logo, a propósito, estou grávida, você vai ser pai novamente, tenha um bom dia amor- disse sutilmente como se comentasse algo banal e virou-se para entrar

_ O que? – atônito seu reflexo não fora imediato, por segundos ficou parado até assimilar o que ouvira, Harry seguiu entrando novamente e a virou tomando-a em seus braços e encarou- - _ O que disse?- perguntou e ela sorriu

_ Alem de lento agora está surdo Harry Potter! Disse que será pai novamente e ...- não terminou o que diria Harry beijou-a com a intensidade de seus sentimentos pedia-lhe, a satisfação, envolveu-lhe a cintura ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava levantou-a fazendo com que seus pés saíssem do chão.

_ Hummm ainda não esta nada pesada- disse colocando-a no chão

_ Idiota- Gina sorriu e bateu levemente em seu peito, sorriram juntos

_ Obrigado por isso Gina!- disse realmente emocionado queria muito, muitos filhos, a algum tempo haviam conversado que seu limite seria três mas como o habitual não questionou-a Harry sempre respeitaria sua decisão quanto a isso.

_ É bom agradecer-me mesmo pois serei eu a ficar gorda novamente!- sorriu ao dizer ao vê-lo emocionado.

_ Ficara linda!- disse beijando a novamente

_ Humm ótimo agora vá ou irá se atrasar Potter- disse afastando-se e empurrando -o sutilmente até a porta-

_ Estou sendo expulso de minha casa?- brincou por sue ato e virou-se novamente ficando de frente a ela

_ Gina, a quanto tempo ? A quanto tempo sabe disso Ginevra Potter?!- seu tom era duro e seriamente perguntou, em poucos segundos tudo se encaixara sobre os últimos acontecimentos- _ Gina?- pediu e esperou pela resposta

_ Sim eu já sabia, antes do ocorrido já suspeitava – respondeu exatamente o que sabia ser o que queria saber.

_ Como voce pode? – disse sua expressão muito seria

_ Harry...

_ Porque não me disse nada? – perguntou em tom ressentido- Você tem ideia do risco que correu? Voce faz alguma ideia?- quase alterou -se mas sentiu-se péssimo ao modo como agira –

_ Não importava, não era assunto para o momento que passávamos e nem eu mesma pensei muito nisso Harry – disse distanciando-se

_ Eu sei me desculpe, só não posso imaginar o risco que correu e como fui tão idiota a ponto de não perceber- disse quebrando o espaço entre eles - _ Mas não consigo aceitar a ideia do quanto se arriscou ...

_ Pois então esqueça o passado, agora estamos aqui e James esta bem, é so o que importa! – disse o abraçando sentindo seus braços fortes a envolverem

_ Prometa que nunca mais me omitira algo assim- disse segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos olhando em seus olhos

_ Não foi bem assim Harry não omiti eu..

_ Prometa Gina!- disse e aqueles olhos claros sempre a fariam prometer qualquer coisa

_ Ok Prometo- disse quase inaudível e ele a beijou novamente

Ainda que Gina insistisse, Harry não fora trabalhar aquela manha contaram para os meninos que teriam uma irmã, seria uma menina, fizeram juntos o feitiço que os permitia saber o sexo do bebê e estavam mais que felizes.

...

Dia seguinte Gina deixara os meninos com sua mãe e fora ao jornal embora não precisasse ir a todos os dias, Harry já havia entrado em discussão pela manhã pois ele não queria que ela se desgastasse, o que não adiantara seus protestos.

Mas ao fim da tarde combinou de busca-la para irem juntos pegar os meninos na Toca e irem para casa.

Assim que chegou, ainda que na cessão de esportes, teve que passar por corredores de sensacionalistas que sussurravam comentários por sua presença ao chegar em sua sala ouviu sorrisos, Gina estava em pé em sua sala com um rapaz que a olhava de maneira estranha mas logo o reconheceu, o mesmo rapaz que segurava sua mão no hospital a tempos atrás quando sofreu a indisposição que Cho lhe causara, ele a olhava com o mesmo olhar admirado e em excessos que de alguma fora Harry se incomodava, de fato, não gostava do rapaz.

_ Com licença- disse ao entrar

_ Oi amor! – Gina disse ao recebê-lo e fora ao seu encontro

_ Boa tarde! Bom, se me permitem, já vou Gina acho que é só, esqueci-me de algo?- disse retirando papeis que estavam sobre a mesa dela

_ Não muito obrigada isso é tudo até amanhã! Disse sorrindo ao rapaz que fez reverencia a ela antes de sair. Gina abraçou Harry sorrindo e o encarou

_ Vamos? –disse sem perceber que sua expressão era mais seria que o apropriado

_ Como assim até amanha? Não disse que não precisaria mais vir aqui Gina?

_ Sim foi o que disse mas houve um imprevisto com o fechamento de uma das matérias apenas isso

_ E voce não poderia apenas terminar e mandar uma coruja?

_ Não essa eu não posso.. – disse sorrindo de sua expressão irritada e o beijou.

Harry havia ido poucas vezes ao jornal mas tinha alguma familiaridade ao ambiente, caminhou até a janela que havia atrás da mesa enquanto Gina reunia algo para partirem quando uma loira entrou rapidamente e batendo a porta aras de si

_Ginevra Potter! Se voce me disser que ainda não contou a Harry que esta grávida juro que vou puni –la! Aquela voz anazalada conhecida, Luna Lovegood raramente visitava Gina no jornal mais tão ansiosa quanto Hermione sobre o assunto não conteve-se.

Assim que viu Harry em pé parado perto a janela, chocou-se e parecia ficar ainda mais branca que o possível para seu tom de palidez,

_ Luna!- Harry disse sorrindo

_Oh Merlin!- colocou as mãos sobre a boca como se tivesse contado o segredo antes que Gina o fizesse, arrasada com o choque de sua tolice enervou-se sobre sua frustração. - _ Meu Merlin! Voce ainda não havia dito não é.. estraguei tudo! Não tem problema Gina eu resolvo- disse tudo muito rápido e ergueu sua varinha em direção a Harry como um ataque - _ Vou retirar sua memória sobre o que ouviu e tudo ficara bem... dizia rápido e sobre o ataca

_ Não Luna, não! Hermione entrou em sua frente se colocando entre Harry e ela—

Extrair uma memoria contra vontade seria um crime e algo horrível a se fazer e Luna sabia disso.

_ Voce já contou?- perguntou ainda com a varinha erguida

_ Já abaixe isso-

_ A se é assim menos mal- disse guardando sua varinha como se nada houvesse

Harry e Gina abraçados começaram a rir muito, e riram de sua atitude desesperada... em algum ponto naquele momento Gina havia escolhido, sua filha se chamaria Lilian Luna Potter

espero q tenham gostado... to esperando comentarios, indicações e etcs... rs MUITO OBRIGADA POR LER.  
bjinhos bjinhos e deixa um oi p mim vai... quero saber se vc gostou :) rs


End file.
